Language barriers
by wimsicalpan
Summary: Linda Parsons isn't your average linguist having skills with guns and explosives. Atlantis was supposed to be a job where her only worry was whether or not she'd be going off world and surviving. She doesn't need flyboys making her days any worse. Not M/M
1. Chapter 1

Dr Linda Parsons, is not your average linguist. With an unfinished doctorate and a messy event from her past still haunting her; she's just trying to get by in the city of the Ancestors day by day. She doesn't need flyboys messing up her day.

Disclaimer: Not mine

A/N: So, there will be hints of John/OC Lorne/OC and expect a little of everything in this story; drama, hurt, comfort, friendship, adventure, angst, romance, humour. Read, enjoy and review.

* * *

Chapter 1

Linda, marker in hand, stared at the images taped to the wall next to her desk and glanced at the notes in her notebook. Stepping forward she pulled a picture down and sat it on the table. Running a finger along some of the photographed inscriptions she underlined a section with the marker. She picked up a pen and drew out the inscription in the notebook, labelled it and translated it.

Circling another section she put a question mark next to it. Whoever had taken the pictures hadn't done a very good job, which meant that she couldn't do her job properly. Frowning, she turned the picture over and read who had taken the pictures and from which planet. _Dr McKay, M3G - 329_.

With a sigh she collected the other relevant pictures, which wasn't many, and put them into a pile before deciding to make her way towards Elizabeth's office. Perhaps the expedition leader would allow her to go to that planet and get a _complete_ set of pictures. There was something interesting in the text.

An arm linked itself with hers and she turned to smile at Lieutenant April Bozeman, her best friend since high school. "April."

"Linny," she replied with a smile.

Linda rolled her eyes and made her way towards a set of stairs, "What do you want?"

"Where're you going?"

She must've been bored, extremely bored, which wasn't anything new. "Elizabeth's office. I'm gonna ask if I can go to M3G - 329, get some better photos." For emphasis she waved the pile of photos in her face.

April nodded, her black hair bobbing up and down in its bun. "Taking a transporter would cut your time by what, twenty minutes?" Linda gave her a look and April sighed heavily, tugging her friend in the direction of the nearest one. "You're only in them for a second. It's not going to kill you."

"And what if the power cuts out? The scientists haven't yet properly got the city running." Another sigh escaped from April and Linda tugged her arm free and made her way back to the stairs. Sure, it took longer, but it made her feel safe.

April's footsteps caught up to her, "Can I ask to go with you then? If she approves? I need to get off world."

"Well," she shrugged her shoulders and tucked a loose strand of sandy blonde hair behind her ear. "That's up to Elizabeth, not me."

"Yeah," April drawled with a smile, "but, you could ask that I go with you."

Linda smirked and wrapped her arm around April's and pulled her close, "I will ask, but I make no promises."

"Anyway," the Lieutenant said, "In other news…"

Her sentence was cut off by Major Sheppard's shout of "Doctor?"

Taking her foot off the step she turned back down and nodded to him, "Yeah?"

He nodded to April next to her, "Lieutenant."

"Major," she supplied back with a nod.

John turned his attention to Linda, smiling politely he said, "Elizabeth suggested that if you're going off world, then it'd be wise to do a short session at the firing range, just in case we run into trouble you know?"

He offered a reassuring smile and Linda smiled back. "Sure, okay, later?"

"Well?" he looked sheepish as he stuffed his hands in his pockets, "We leave in four hours, so the sooner the better."

"Oh," she said, looking at the floor. Dragging her gaze back she shifted the photos in her hands, "Well, I was _just_ on my way to see Elizabeth."

"But," April added, "That can be put on hold Major." Linda turned to look at her, her blue eyes narrowing and April smiled, took the photos and nodded to the two of them. "I'll take care of these for you."

"You don't even know why I'm going to see her," she tried to argue.

Her friend gave her a knowing smile, "Incomplete photos, interesting text, you don't have the whole picture, that sort of thing?"

Linda was speechless. "I'm not sure whether or not to be creeped out or not."

This earned a laugh from the Lieutenant who nodded to John on her way past, leaving the two of them alone at the bottom of the stairs. She gave a tight smile and waved him on, "Lead the way Major."

"John, please Doctor."

He held out his hand and she was surprised by the action. She knew some of the military people on the base and not all of them were keen to get to know any of the civilians on the base. "Well, please, call me Linda. I never exactly got my Doctorate."

"You didn't?" He gave her a sidelong glance, the corners of his lips twitching up into a smirk as they began walking.

With an uncertain smirk she nodded, "Yeah, I didn't exactly finish the course properly."

His brows furrowed at the comment and she elaborated, "I started a Greek and Latin course at University, but before I finished it I ended up working at the SGC."

"Ah," he nodded in understanding before his earpiece buzzed. Frowning he tapped at it and held a thirty second conversation with Rodney. Tapping it off he turned to Linda, "Excuse me, McKay wants me in one of the labs. I'll see you down at the range."

He patted her shoulder and turned in the opposite direction at a steady pace. She sighed and turned to go down a set of stairs. "Thanks April," she muttered underneath her breath, marking out a route in her mind to the firing range.

**SGASGASGASGA**

Ten minutes later and she was stood in a stall, a 9mil laid out in front of her with a spare clip next to it. She sighed. As much as she loved being in the firing range it just didn't sit well that she was going to be _watched_ as she fired a gun at a paper target. _Maybe I can tell him I don't need the practice_. It had been close to six months since she'd been down here, the last time being the day before a mission with Major Domino's team, of which, April was a member.

Somehow, from that point until now, she'd been bogged down with work. It was mostly helping to teach some of the scientists the Ancient language and help refine their memory on it. At other times it was helping to translate the text on foreign objects that had been brought back where the language _wasn't_ Ancient.

There were three Linguist's in the city, and all three of them had been given task after task to do, finish and return.

When Elizabeth had asked one of the them to accompany Rodney McKay in translating some text he'd found she'd happily stepped forward. She needed to get out of the city and needed to step through the Stargate again. The last time, was two months ago.

She was slowly being integrated onto Major Domino's team, and that made her happy because; it meant more chance to go off world and explore other planets and learn about other cultures as well as expanding her language database.

Picking up the 9mil she pulled back the safe guard and listened to the clicking of the gun.

The Major still wasn't there and she was beginning to get bored. A bored Linda, with a gun in hand, was usually not a good combination. Many people had learnt that in the SGC, only taking her off world then when it was _absolutely_ necessary.

A smile filled her face when she recalled a mission involving; Major Lorne, the team he was on, a lot of C-4 and a Goa'uld mothership. _That_ was a little fun to her, besides the whole getting zatted, captured, shot at and the usual stuff that came with the job.

Clicking a button the clip fell out and she caught it then put it back in and clicked it out again.

She continued this until John finally did turn up, five minutes later. "Sorry about that," he said coming to stand just behind her. "McKay wanted me to turn something on. Anyway," he looked down at the pistol in her hand, fully loaded and ready to use, and up to the target ahead of them. "Okay, when you're ready."

She nodded and waited until he had stepped back before bringing the gun up to eye level and firing off a small burst of shots. They made their impact near to the centre of the target, a couple of bullets edging the three and four mark zones.

Polishing off the clip she set the empty gun down and smiled at the target. That wasn't bad in her opinion. Every bullet had hit and only one had hit the one mark zone, the rest ranging from three to even a one ten mark zone.

"Not bad," John quipped, coming to stand next to her. "How good are you with a P-90?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "I'm okay with them I guess."

He held up a finger and disappeared. Minutes later he turned up with the weapon in hand and handed them over to her. "Show me what you got."

Rolling her eyes she locked a clip into place, slamming it on the top, and pulled it against her shoulder. She quickly sent off another small burst and put the gun on the small table, satisfied with the result. John appeared satisfied too as he stood next to her, eye on the paper target. "You're a lot better then McKay." He turned to face her, a smile lighting up his eyes, "Perhaps you could give _him_ some pointers?"

She gave a small chuckle and shook her head. "I've seen him working before, no thanks."

He gave a nod and eyed up the used weapons in front of them. "Okay, you're good. I'll see you in the 'gate room in," he looked at the watch on his wrist, "Three hours."

She nodded, "Yes Major. I'll put these back."

"Nah," he waved her off. "I'll do that. You go talk to Elizabeth like you wanted to, and please," he pointed a finger at her, "Call me John."

A sheepish smile filled her face, "Right, sorry. Old habit I guess, John." He nodded and she left the firing range.

**SGASGASGASGA**

Sheppard waited as Grodin dialled up the Stargate. Teyla stood on his left, silent, as McKay made his way towards them, complaining about 'incompetent staff'. Ford rolled his eyes and John shook his head, waiting for the fifth member of the 'mission' to show up.

Dr Parsons walked through, kitted up the same as the rest of them and John nodded to her. "Major," she greeted.

"Doctor," he nodded back. "John please." He prompted her for the third time. "How'd your talk with Elizabeth go?"

"Well," she said with a small smile, "It went well. I'll have to wait a while but she said I can go the next time she gets a chance to schedule the trip." She glanced around the group, smiling when her eyes caught Ford's and she turned back to the Major. "And please, _John_, call me Linda."

He nodded and watched as she and Ford started talking, striking up a conversation.

With the 'gate dialled up John led them through, with Linda and Ford lagging behind the group, both still talking, only half aware of where they were going.


	2. Chapter 2

So, thank you to the people that have reviewed so far and for those who have put this on their alert list. The story will have a huge focus on my OC but with big parts to other characters as well. Once again; read, enjoy and please review. They make me happy.

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter 2

Ford kicked a stone and watched it roll a few times before coming to a short and quick stop. Sighing, he spared a simple look with John who nodded and turned to Rodney and Linda who were arguing about the carvings in the wall. The last time the team had come to the planet, Rodney had found some interesting inscriptions on the walls inside of an abandoned building. It was at his request that they were back.

John couldn't shake the alertness inside of him. An abandoned building on a supposedly uninhabited planet. It didn't seem like a good combination and he had stationed Ford at the door to keep an eye out just in case.

"That is not what it says!" Rodney shouted, attracting everyone's attention.

"Who's the linguist?" The question was rhetorical and John stepped forward, unsure of where the argument was turning. "It says 'When the sun reaches its peak, shadows of the king are cast upon the land.'"

"No, no, no, no, no," he argued back. "It doesn't say that, and yes I know you're a linguist, not a very good one though. And in actual fact, it says 'When the sun _descends_, shadows of the _mountains_ are cast upon the land.'"

"It does not! And what's that supposed to mean, 'not a very good linguist?' I'm here because _you_ requested my help!" Her voice was rising and Teyla, Ford and John exchanged quick glances with each other.

Rodney stared her down, unfazed by her sharp gaze, "Yes, but obviously not for the Ancient, you still haven't quite grasped that language."

"It's your translations I usually end up correcting when they come through me."

"_My _translations? I'll have you know that my translations are fine thank you."

"Yeah, you wish." She retorted back, moving away from the astrophysicist to another section of the wall.

"You know what," Rodney began only to be interrupted by John.

"Okay, guys. Stop please. Just, take some notes, compare them when we get _back_. Job done."

Rodney huffed for a second, turning his back on everyone and Linda shrugged, turning to her own piece of wall, camera in hand. Silence descended upon the room.

The next twenty minutes was spent in awkward silence, nothing but the clicking of a camera and the bright flashes to accompany it filling the room. "I'm done," Rodney called out, coming to stand next to Ford by the entrance.

"One more," Linda said, taking another photograph and putting it back inside the bag she'd brought with her. "Okay," she smiled at the team, "I'm done."

"Okay," John nodded and stepped out into the open. "Let's go then."

**SGASGASGASGA**

Walking through the forest was the only way back, and John was still wary of something lurking in the shadows. Teyla had said that the planet was uninhabited because of a Wraith culling many years ago, which didn't help his stomach that much.

Glancing over his shoulders he caught Rodney and Linda talking, side by side, about their findings, with Ford and Teyla just behind them; talking quietly.

Everyone was happy. Nobody was coming after them with weapons. They were safe and this thought settled his stomach some. Pulling back a tree branch he allowed the others to pass through first, smiling politely as they nodded their thanks.

He was now at the back of the pack and he kept his eyes on the trees surrounding them. The area only seemed to get darker the more they walked and a small tinge of moss started to fill the air. His eyes narrowed.

This was not the way they had come.

"Major?" Teyla voiced, the silent question there.

"Yeah, I know. Hey McKay, Parsons?" he moved past Teyla and Ford to reach the other two people, who had once again began squabbling ever so slightly. "Hold up a second, I think we may have taken a wrong turn somewhere."

Both stopped in their argument and looked around themselves, only just noticing the unusual scenery. "So we have," Rodney commented.

John rolled his eyes and took a scan of the area before turning to face Teyla and Ford. "Let's go back the way we came, try again."

The two nodded and John walked alongside the two Dr's, acting as a babysitter to make sure they didn't argue and lose their sense of bearings again. Stepping over a log he felt his foot slip and he reached a hand out to try to steady himself.

His hand snagged onto Linda's shoulder and he pulled her with him. They both fell and he braced himself for a heavy impact, but his hands only swiped at a gooey kind of liquid before he felt that same stuff splash on his face.

He heard another plonk and Linda landed next to him and he pinched his eyes shut.

**SGASGASGASGA**

She pulled her head up, gasping for air and wiped a hand over her face. Finally being able to see clearly again she stared over at the Major, who looked a similar state to how she felt, and glared the best that she could. Her image wasn't helped by the chest high goo that acted like syrup around them.

Behind her, she could hear sniggering voices and she turned to see Rodney and Ford laughing at their appearances. She splashed her hand along the surface and some of the stuff flew towards the three companions, who seemed more happy to laugh then to help them out. "Hey!" Rodney shouted.

John did the same thing, just missing Fords leg and he turned to look at Linda, shrugging his shoulders, "Sorry about…this." He waved his arms down at the sticky bog they were in.

"I only hope it's not lethal."

"Hmm, yeah," Rodney supplied. "The lethal bog monster could be lurking underneath there."

She rolled her eyes and attempted to throw some of the goo at the scientist. He dodged it and she pushed her way through the thick liquid towards the bank. Putting her hands onto the land she pushed herself up, failing to get anywhere with the weight of the goo pulling her back down. She sighed and looked up to the three bystanders, "A little help please?"

Rodney shook his head, smile still in place. "It could be dangerous, poisonous even. We don't want to get infected with what you may have."

John appeared next to her, "He has a point. Alien ponds could have anything in them."

She sighed and John looked back up at his team mates, "All right go find us the right path, we'll be right behind you." The trio started on a slow walk, still laughing at the incident, being careful to keep throwing glances over their shoulders.

Linda turned to John and watched as he moved behind her. She almost jumped when he put his hands on her waist, "Come on," he said in her ear. Glancing over her shoulder to him he nodded to the side, "I'll help you out."

John took note of the four inches of height difference between them and helped to push her body out of the makeshift pond as she pulled herself out. It took a while but they managed it and she turned, hands out to help him out.

Taking the offered hands he pushed his foot against the bottom and tried to lift his other leg to the rim. He was a few inches shy and he felt her pulling on his arms, gripping his sleeves more then his hands that slipped out of hers easily.

When he was out they both stood for a minute, panting at the effort it had put on them. Looking up he patted her on the shoulder and nodded to the path the others had taken, "Let's go catch up."

**SGASGASGASGA**

Back in Atlantis Carson had ordered both of them into isolation just to be on the safe side. Both protested, wanting a shower to get rid of the goo but the Scots had stood his ground and locked them inside the room whilst he ran a test on the stuff that they had fallen into.

Which was where they were, John Sheppard trying to wipe as much of the gunk off of himself with his hands that he could and Linda Parsons doing the same, throwing slodges to the floor with groans. "This is your fault," she accused across the room.

John's eyebrows rose, "My fault? It was an accident!"

She narrowed her eyes, "I wouldn't be here if you were more careful." Any other day, she would've been kinder about the situation, but after a forced weapons test, two arguments with Rodney McKay and being pulled into a pond of gunk, she was a little pissed.

And the person on the receiving end was Major John Sheppard. "I said I was sorry!" He shouted back, throwing a ball of gunk at her. She dodged it and threw some back, aiming for his face. "Hey!" He shouted again.

The scowl that plagued her face made him narrow his eyes in return.

They spent the next hour locked in the isolation room waiting for the results of the test to come back. Lieutenant Bozeman had situated herself in the viewing room, a Cheshire cat grin on her face. "So, _Linny_," the woman had drawled, "How was the swim?"

Linda narrowed her eyes and snapped back, "You'll be going for a swim."

April rolled her eyes and turned to the Major, "Excuse her attitude Sir, she gets frustrated whenever missions go wrong."

John nodded his head in agreement, "I can see that Lieutenant. Any idea how long it'll last?"

"I am sat right here," she spoke the words one at a time, staring from one to the other.

April shrugged her shoulders, "It varies. This time? She'll be mad for a few days at least." She glanced over the other woman, her eyes scrutinizing her carefully as if she were under a microscope. "Maybe a week."

"April," Linda drawled out this time.

"Yes?"

John glanced across the room, curious to the sudden change in attitude from pissed crazy to sickly sweet, "Does MG5 - 912 ring any bells? I still have the photos." A smirk alight the linguists face and John knew there was some blackmailing going on.

Looking back up to the dark haired Lieutenant he was surprised to see a frown set in place and worry sketched firmly in the corners of her eyes. "You wouldn't."

A low chuckle left Linda's throat as she smiled widely, "I would. City wide."

Silence filled the room momentarily and John glanced back up to see April standing up and scowling down at the woman, "I hate you."

Rodney had filtered in and out, just wanting to check in on his friend.

By the time Carson arrived, Elizabeth, Ford, Teyla and Major Domino were stood in the observation deck, looking down at the two of them, each with their own little smirk. "What have you found Carson?" Elizabeth turned her direction to the CMO.

He nodded to the computer in the room and tapped at the keys a few times before an image popped up. "The stuff that they fell in? It's crawling with some form of bacteria. Both the Major and Dr are covered in it. I've searched through the database for it and I found this." Another image popped up and the other four looked at the doctor for an answer.

"What are we looking at?" Domino asked.

"What we are looking at, is a small life form that emits some sort of toxins into the bloodstream of the person that comes into contact with it."

"Is it dangerous?" Teyla enquired.

Carson nodded his head from side to side, "To us? No. It's not airborne but it'll take 48 hours to completely flush itself out of their system."

Elizabeth nodded and turned back to face the two people in the isolation room, staring up at her with high hopes of getting out. "What about these toxins you mentioned?"

Carson sucked in and she turned to face him, eyebrow raised. "They're not airborne but they can be passed on by touch."

"What do they do?" Ford interrupted, knowing the question was on everyone's mind.

Carson's lips thinned and he sighed, "They seem to affect the brain chemistry. Until the bacteria has left their bodies they'll be short tempered, irritable, impatient."

"So…snippy?" Ford asked.

"To be blunt yes."

Elizabeth nodded and turned back to the viewing screen. Touching the button for the speaker she spoke calmly, "Major, Dr, we're afraid you'll be spending the next two days in there."

"What?" Both shouted out, standing up and making their way towards the window. "What the hell for? We're fine!" John shouted out.

Carson laid a hand on Elizabeth's and shot a knowing glance to the Major. The effects of the bacteria were already coming through. She nodded in understanding and let the tone of his voice glide past her. "I'm sorry Major, but unless we want a disfunctioning city you're to stay put."

Linda sighed and looked up at them, "Can we at least get a shower?"

Elizabeth turned to look at Carson who nodded, "As long as the water's isolated I don't see the problem."

She nodded and turned back to the pair of them. "We'll have escorts take you to and from the showers. We'll also be bringing you some spare clothes."

"What about work?" Linda asked.

She shook her head, "If it's passed on by touch I can't risk it."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So, thank you to my lovely readers and the people who have alerted and reviewed this story. Chapter 3, and I hope this is interesting too.

Same notes as usual: Everyone but Linda and April aren't mine and please review.

Chapter 3

John's arm fell to his side as his head lolled back. Slowly and gently, he thumped his head against the wall. _Two days in isolation. Great!_ It didn't help matters that he found his roommate extremely annoying for no reason at all. He knew the feeling was mutual and due to the alien bacteria that was running around inside of them.

But she irked the hell out of him.

Just as he did her.

After having a nice long, hot shower he'd grabbed a set of BDU's from the stand and got himself dressed. Then he was marched straight back to isolation and locked in the room on his own. It was a full thirty minutes later when Linda had showed up, scowl in place as she stomped over to one of the beds and jumped on top of it, crossing her arms.

They were still like that five hours later. Just less of a scowl on either face.

"This is your fault," she reminded him for the hundredth time and he growled under his breath.

"Next time I'll be sure to push you in first," he ground out.

"Do that, I'll shoot you."

"Then I'll have to shoot you back," he quipped, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Is that before, or _after_ I incapacitate you?"

He chuckled, finding the fierce threat hilarious. "Please. You wouldn't stand a chance."

"Oh really?" she asked, her frown deepening and John mentally slinked back, his face a stony mask however.

He narrowed his eyes even more and stood up from his spot. "Really," a sarcastic smirk gifted his face as he stepped closer. "I train with Teyla everyday so I _know_ a few tricks."

A similar smirk dotted her face and she jumped off the bed, stepping closer, "You're not the only one in this room that can fight Major."

His smirk stayed in place but his eyes narrowed. _Was this a challenge? _If it was, he'd be more then happy to step up to the mark. Taking another step he looked down at her, trying to use his height as a scare tactic, "And how long would you last before I kicked your ass, _Dr_?" His voice was light, taunting and Linda was beginning to see a darker shade of red as the seconds ticked by.

Her fist clenched by her side and she stood, toe to toe with the Major. "Somebody's confident." A smirk twisted itself up and she relaxed her hand, "Can you _deliver_ though?"

He wanted to laugh at the statement. It had a second meaning, he was sure of that. The light in her eyes was enough of a give away for him. "I think the better question is can you _handle_ what I deliver?"

**SGASGASGASGA**

Carson frowned as his computer gave a beep. Tapping the keys a few times he studied the information. As he read the second line his eyes widened and his hand shot to his earpiece. Pushing the chair back he made a start for his medical bag and rushed to the medicine stores. Rummaging around he grabbed vials, needles and anything else he thought would be appropriate and hurried out of the infirmary, "Elizabeth, we need to separate the Major and Dr."

"_What are you talking about Carson?" _

He sighed and pushed past a group of scientists huddled in the corridor, "There's a second virus much, much smaller then the first. I can't believe I almost missed it." According to the database, both virus' released certain toxins, both with completely different effects upon the body, that were necessary for the other one to survive. Without one the other couldn't exist.

"_I'm on my way. Is this second virus more dangerous?"_

Shaking his head he hurried down the steps and jumped the final few. "Not so much dangerous as…" he struggled to find a suitable word. "Feeling."

"_Carson?"_ Her voice wavered and he sighed.

"It's not more dangerous but it, it induces feelings. _Strong _feelings Elizabeth."

"_Okay,"_ her voice was unsure and he groaned.

Turning the corner he quickly rushed through the door to the observation deck and stood, stock still, mouth open as he stared at the scene in front of him. John had Linda pinned against one of the beds set up for the two of them, his hands pulling her closer to him as she ran a hand through his hair and up the back of his shirt. They were desperate for skin to skin contact and Carson tapped his earpiece again, "It has aphrodisiac properties Elizabeth."

"_What?"_

**SGASGASGASGA**

John inched closer and pushed her back to the bed. Putting his hands on the bed either side of her he narrowed his eyes and leaned his face closer. "I know you doctor types. All brains, not much experience."

She had narrowed her eyes at that so quickly and pushed her hands against his chest, "_Major. _Just because you're a flyboy doesn't mean you know all the right moves."

A sneer worked its way into that sentence and John pushed further, leaving a hairbreadths of a gap between them. "Oh, and you're so sure of yourself now?" His voice deepened to a frown, doubting her words. He leaned closer, his hands sliding up to rest on her waist. She gave a small jump and he laughed at her. "Little jumpy aren't we?" he laughed again and tilted his head to the side, "Looks to me like you can't handle much."

She slapped him. Not too hard but not too gently neither and for a moment the Major was stunned. Turning his head back to look at her he rose his eyebrows at her, "The more you talk the more I get bored," she said matter of fact.

A smirk lifted the corners of his mouth and he moved in. The kiss was needy, desperate to find every inch available to them. He ran a hand through her hair and angled her head back to gain better access, growling as his other hand sneaked its way under the hem of her shirt.

Her hands grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer, the heat of their bodies against each other making her groan. He reciprocated the sound and began nibbling her jaw in hungry rushes.

"Major Sheppard, Dr Parsons," Carson's voice rang through the room and he groaned against her neck.

"What?" Linda snapped over his shoulder and he went back to devouring her neck.

"Step away from each other, and that's an order."

John growled and glanced over his shoulder, "Hey Doc'? We're a little busy here, come back later." He snapped back round and continued his attack.

**SGASGASGASGA**

Elizabeth walked into the observation room just as she heard John's last comment. The Scot's hand was already to his ear as he ordered one of the guards on duty to grab a Wraith stunner from the Armoury. "That's a little extreme isn't it Carson?"

He nodded, "Aye, but if we don't then they'll carry on."

When she peered into the room below her eyes widened. Now she understood the doctor's intentions. Both personnel were stripped of their jackets, boots being kicked off and she tried over the intercom to get them to stop to no avail. Linda was in the process of removing John's top and Elizabeth was praying that it didn't go any further.

One minute later, a heavily panting Marine stepped through the threshold and glanced up at Elizabeth, shocked by both the state of the two people in front of him and the order to shoot. He shot twice and all three watched as the couple fell in a heap on the floor.

Elizabeth sighed and pinched her eyes shut for ten seconds then opened them again. "Get hazmat suits, I want them strapped to a bed."

"Now who's extreme?" Carson replied.

She rose her eyebrows at him, "Do you want a repeat?" She gestured to the two people and Carson sighed. "Just one restraint should be enough."

The doctor nodded, uttering the orders through his earpiece to his staff, adding that it was urgent.

**SGASGASGASGA**

Linda awoke with a groan. Pulling her hands up to rub at her face she snapped her eyes open and looked at her wrist. A leather restraint was wrapped firmly around it. _What the hell?_

"My thoughts too," John answered, a scowl in place as he moved his line of sight to the observation deck.

She followed his gaze and frowned. The whole of his team, plus April and the rest of that team, Elizabeth and Carson, were stood, staring down at them. Some of them held smiles, poorly hidden and other's were just staring, concern in their faces. "What the hell?" She repeated the question and she watched April's face contort into a bigger grin.

**SGASGASGASGA**

When Rodney was told that John had to be stunned he had rushed to the isolation room to ask why. By the time he arrived and looked down into the room, a frown had formed. What reason was there to restrain _both_ patients unless they were trying to kill each other? A topless Major held no answers. "What's wrong? What's happened?"

Elizabeth coughed into her hand and Rodney frowned. She knew something, and it was funny to her. She did that, coughed to cover up the laugh that always tried to push through when she wore _that_ smirk. "There erm, there was a situation."

He narrowed his eyes and glared at Carson, "What happened Carson?"

The medic spared a glance with Elizabeth who only acknowledged the rest of Sheppard's team along with Major Domino's team. "They're both fine," she assured them, leaving Rodney with still no answer.

"Will somebody please tell me what I missed!" he all but shouted into the room.

Carson hid a smile and made a hand gesture to Rodney, inviting him closer. Going to the computer he pulled up the last ten minutes of footage and allowed it to play. What the medic hadn't realised, was that everyone else was crowding around to watch the clip.

Once it was finished silence descended and Elizabeth could see many smirks starting to form. "Kirk," Rodney mumbled, earning a snort from Ford.

"Oh this is definite leverage," April said quietly.

The comment was heard by the younger man, who smiled back, "Definitely leverage. For both of them."

"I don't know," Rodney commented, "Sheppard doesn't usually get embarrassed about a woman. You remember Chaya right?"

Nods of agreement from his team confirmed it and both Jay Krause and April Bozeman shared a look with each other. It had nothing to do with the Major, more to do with blackmailing their linguist, which made them both smile. Thomas Domino rolled his eyes and slapped them both around the back of the head, "No." It was a simple order but the meaning was clear, _Not without me or Olivia_.

Oh yeah, they were going to have fun.

"Is anyone going to tell us why the hell we're handcuffed?" Linda's voice broke through, attracting everyone's attention.

"It's just as a precaution," Elizabeth said soothingly. "We don't want either of you getting hurt."

"Great," John started, "Now I'm handcuffed in a room with _her_," he waved his free hand at the linguist who made a face.

"Like being stuck with you is much better. I'd rather be locked in a lab with Dr McKay."

"What's that supposed to mean?" the scientist in question asked, receiving nothing but poorly hidden amusement from everyone but Teyla, Elizabeth and Carson.

"Okay," the expedition leader stated, "the fun is over everyone. Time to get back to what we were doing before." They slowly trickled out of the room, talking amongst themselves and still laughing at the video that they had seen. She turned back to the isolation room with a sigh. "Just one more day right?"

"Aye, Carson answered. "After tomorrow they'll be out." She nodded and bid the medic farewell, giving him a sympathetic glance as the two patients began an argument below them. The woman was glad neither of them were armed and were restrained to the bed they were attached too. She didn't want to think about what could happen if they were freed; what she had almost witnessed or a brawl.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So, thank you to my lovely readers for still being with me. Please review.

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter 4

Rodney sat across from John in the Mess, a huge big ass grin on his face. "Out with it McKay."

He didn't fail, "You are such a Kirk."

That wasn't what he had expected, "What?"

The scientist rolled his eyes and pointed a fork at the Major, "You know, Kirk from Star Trek who would flirt with all of the women who crossed his path, counting how many he could get into bed with him."

John narrowed his eyes, "I don't count, and I don't flirt with _every_ woman that crosses my path."

Ford and Teyla took that moment to join the table, both smiling earnestly at the Major. He rolled his eyes and continued with his food. "I see that you are feeling better Major," Teyla enquired.

He glared at her. The implication of that question made both Ford and Rodney smile even more so. "So Sir, no feelings to pounce on anymore women?"

"Can it Lieutenant. I can pull rank you know."

"Sir," he continued with his grin, tucking into his food.

Rodney opened his mouth next, "Typical anyway."

The three team mates stared at each other curiously, the man's comment not making any sense. "What is?" Ford asked.

"Him," he pointed to John. "Always getting himself into the situation where he gets to kiss a nice girl without any reason whatsoever." Curiosity turned to surprise as the three of them turned to look at him. "What?"

"Nice girl?" John mirrored.

"Well," Rodney began to fluster, "She is. I wouldn't of minded being in your position actually. Especially from what I saw."

John's eyebrows hiked even higher as Teyla turned away, "What _did_ you see McKay?"

"I- well, you know, t- the just, n- n- nothing much but from," he cleared his throat. "From what I saw, she clearly knew what she was doing. Besides, she seems like a nice girl, if you know what I mean."

"Hmm," John offered noncommittally.

Ford glanced at Rodney, "Don't let her hear you say that McKay."

Now it was the scientists turn to frown, "Why not?"

The younger man smirked and gave a sidelong glance to the Major in the seat next to him. "You know Sir?"

"Know what?"

Teyla turned back to face the three men, surprise etching the corners of her face, "Even I have heard some…stories."

"Wh- what kind of stories?" Rodney asked.

Ford edged forward in his seat and put both arms on the table, "Her and men, bad news. Usually it's one of three scenarios. One, she kicks their ass. Two, someone else kicks their ass for her or three; they do something deserving of a stupid hat."

Both John and Rodney mirrored the same look of confusement. "What?" John asked.

The young Lieutenant grinned and picked his fork back up, "Most of the time, it's her kicking their asses."

A full minute of silence lapsed around the group before Rodney broke it, "This from… experience?"

Ford hastily shook his head, "No. We're just friends, that's it. I like my ass thank you very much."

Rodney's eyes frowned again, "How the hell did you become friends with her? You don't even work in the same area!"

He rolled his eyes in response, "Just casual talk, an odd mission here and there."

"Huh," he answered, his gaze going to the doors on the other side of the room. "Speaking of which." John turned his head to see what the scientist was staring at. He rolled his eyes when Linda walked in and went back to his food. It had been two days since they had been released and apparently, their little 'incident' was quickly getting around.

**SGASGASGASGA**

Linda frowned as she entered the Mess hall. She could feel the eyes staring at her and hated it. Rushing to the counter she quickly picked up a bottle of water, a quick snack and made a hasty retreat through to the balcony that opened up from the Mess, balancing her breakfast on top of some notes. It was usually a lot quieter and there were a good few places to sit where she would be out of sight.

"Hey Linda," a voice said behind her.

Craning her head back she looked back to see Dr Ryan Werner. "Hey Ryan." The dark skinned man, when he was stood up, towered over many of the soldiers and his large frame could intimidate most of the younger military personnel. She even heard of an occasion where he had scared General O'Neill at one point.

Looking past him she caught sight of Dr William Abbot, the third and final linguist in their very small department. "Will."

He nodded back to her, his thin wire framed glasses slipping down his nose as he ran a hand through his messy brown curls. "Parsons," he greeted, going back to some notes he had brought to the breakfast table with him.

"Got room for another?" she asked with a hopeful smile. They weren't the people to ask about missions and the like. They especially weren't the kind to ask about a certain Major John Sheppard as April had pestered her about since she had been released.

"Always," Ryan smiled back and patted the seat next to him. She quickly picked her stuff up and planted it on the table, giving a sheepish grin at the two questioning looks that were thrown her way. "That's all you're eating?"

Sometimes Ryan acted like the oldest out of the three of them, like a parent, despite being the youngest member. She shrugged her shoulders, yawned and looked down at the bottle of water, bag of grapes and couple of snack bars she'd been able to snag. "Yeah," she stretched out, slowly meeting his stern gaze, "It was," she struggled to find the word.

"Awkward?" She nodded and he nodded back and smiled, "I'll get you a _proper_ meal and a cup of coffee." She muttered her thanks and slid back in her seat. She was glad that _somebody_ was helping to sort her 'hatred of public gossip' out at the moment.

High school rang a bell when the first questions had been asked, _How was he? Is he a good kisser? What was it like? Was it good? Did it make your stomach do flips?_ She gagged and took out a grape and popped it into her mouth.

Moments later, Werner was back with a Lieutenant Ford in tow. "Linda," he greeted, cheeky grin in place.

She rolled her eyes and took a firm hold of the coffee cup, uttering her thanks to the Dr. "Aiden. I know your work out schedule."

The comment sobered him up and he pulled up a chair next to her, "Sorry. Still funny as hell."

"I know your sparring sessions for the whole month _and_ your workout sessions." The comment made him duck his head. She smiled and she watched Will shake his head with a smirk and Ryan trying not to laugh. They both knew she could scare some of the military personnel if she really wanted to.

"Just wanted to ask how you were doing."

"I've been better," she said, "I've also been worse so, 50, 50." He shook his head and she smiled. "Tell me, what's the Major thinking?"

The question had Ford's eyebrows meeting his hairline, then he shrugged. "Not too sure. I think he thinks it was good." She glared at him and he quickly wiped the smile off his face. "I don't know. I think he just wants to forget it."

She nodded, "Good. Me too." He nodded at that and they talked for another fifteen minutes before he left, something about a recon mission to scout out a new possible trading programme on a planet named 'Dagan'. She said goodbye and wished him that he got shot with an arrow.

He chuckled at the comment; a never ending ritual between them and answered back, "Only as a souvenir for you." As he left the balcony he heard the chuckling and smiled, making his way towards the exit and towards the 'gate room.

**SGASGASGASGA**

April slid into the room, that ever same grin in place that Linda was soon starting to hate. "What?" She ground out.

The Lieutenant sauntered over to the linguist's desk and planted her hands on top of it, leaning her upper body forward. "Major Sheppard just returned."

She quirked an eyebrow and peered up at her, "Good for him. What do I care?"

April raised her own eyebrows and put her lips together, smacking them together to kiss the air. Linda grabbed a pen and threw at her, making her stop with a "Hey!"

"Go away."

She pouted and Linda rolled her eyes. April stepped around the desk and placed her elbows onto it. "McKay figured out how to get some information back to Earth."

Linda focused on the picture in front of her, "I heard."

"And," she started. "_Aiden_ is in charge of filming people's messages to send back."

She stomped down the eye roll and said, "Okay, good for him. He get's to see people crying to their families over and over."

April rolled her eyes and stole the photo from her friend's hand. "_You_ are an idiot. Sometimes I wonder if you're like McKay."

"Hey!" Linda shot out, "I'm pissed at you okay. A few other people too, but you as well. Mostly you actually."

April rolled her eyes and handed the photo back. "Look, I came to apologise. It's been awkward for you and I haven't helped it any. Besides," the smile was back, "I know how to make it up to you."

She narrowed her eyes. "You do?"

She nodded and Linda signalled her to elaborate. "I put a Tac vest in your room." The linguist stared at the Lieutenant as if she had suddenly gone crazy. She rolled her eyes and looked pointedly at her friend, "A _personal_, just for you, Tac vest."

"Oh," Linda said, a smile growing. "How'd you manage that?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "I have my ways."

Linda shook her head, "Don't tell me."

"Hey, not like that. You're the whore here, jumping the Major like that."

"Hey, _he _jumped me from what I remember. Besides," she shrugged her shoulders and went back to her work. "I slapped him."

April rolled her eyes, _"Before_ he pounced on you. Maybe I should've gone on that mission instead."

Linda held a picture up to the other woman, "What does that say?"

Taking the picture in hand she studied the carvings for a full minute before smiling and handing it back. "It says that Linda is a whore who doesn't know it and owes me a whole bar of chocolate and a pot of ice cream."

"No," Linda said with a smile. "It says bite me." Laughter filled the room and she pushed the Lieutenant away. "Go, shoo, go planet hunting."

**SGASGASGASGA**

Lieutenant Ford appeared in the doorway to the linguists lab. He was slowly working his way around the base and this stop put him at about half way through his recordings. Knocking on the door Linda glanced up to look at him, smiling when she recognised who it was. "Aiden."

"Linda," he said. Stepping into the room he swept an arm around the room, "I've already done Werner and Abbot, asked where I could find you."

"Oh, right the video." He smiled and set it up as she stepped around her desk to sit on top of it. "Is it on?"

He nodded, "Ready when you are."

Nodding she smiled into the camera and paused. _Who to start with? What to say? Damn it. _"Hi… Mom. And Dad, it's me. Linda." She coughed and looked back up, "Erm. I love you, I guess," she paused and frowned, trying to think of what to say. "I-I," she stopped and looked away, a frown on her face. When she turned back to the camera all she could muster was a small, "I love you," her face fixed in a frown.

Taking a moment to collect herself she blinked away the frown. "Vince." Her face scowled ever so slightly and she stopped. Her mouth opened and closed a few times before she settled for, "Hi. Erm, I guess sorry doesn't exactly help for anything," she frowned for a split second, the look disappearing. "I-" she paused again and sighed. "Hi, guess I do miss you after all." A tight smile flitted across her face for a brief second.

She sighed and steadied herself as she began her next message, a grin lighting up her face, a new bounce in her voice. "Eddie! Atlantis? It's amazing, brilliant, fantastic and beautiful. I don't want you getting shot at when you go off world, that's my job and I still manage to get myself shot at out here in the Pegasus galaxy." She pointed a finger at the camera, "Don't say it either. I didn't ask to be pulled into a pond of goop. Seriously, three weeks ago I was pulled in by Major John Sheppard. Stupid flyboy."

Ford sniggered behind the camera and Linda threw him a smirk, "Tell him that Lieutenant, John I mean. Anyway, I hope you and Anne are doing well. Eight months and counting, even in Pegasus we have calendars, look." She pointed to the calendar that sat on her wall, a picture of sugary sweets filling the top page. "Oh, erm, if you see what's it, tell him I said hi. And I wish you two would get along already."

From behind the camera Ford shot her a silent question but she waved him off. "Beef between a good friend of mine and my dear brother. Anyway, two more quick notes. General O'Neill? Thanks for 'asking' me to come. I'm glad you did because I'm having a blast. Nothing like P3X - 709, but I'm working my way up to it. And finally Dr Jackson." She paused and allowed a cheeky grin to fill her face, "I hope you're jealous. The city is beautiful, it's amazing and a treasure trove of Ancient artefacts. I've sent some pictures for you to look at anyway." She gave a wave to the camera, "Adios Earth."

Ford pressed stop and smiled at her, "Not the typical messages."

"Nah," she waved him off, "With death around the corner we need a little fun."

"We're not going to die," he reassured her.

She nodded, "I know. It's fun thinking it then making fun of _that_ situation. You know, the 'worst way to die at the moment' game." He laughed at the mention of it. On the odd occasions they'd gone on missions together during their time at the SGC, they'd played that 'game' often when they'd been captured.

"_Death by rat infestation," she had said, staring at the mould collecting in the corner of their cell._

_He laughed, "Falling ceiling." The ceiling was full of large cracks and sometimes dust drifted down onto them and the floor. _

"_Splinter infection," she had said and he queried it. "Well, if we get a splinter," she motioned to the wooden pole they were tied to, "Which then gets infected and we're here for more then a week, we could die from infection."_


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So, this is set beginning of Season 2, a little while after Siege part 3, so there are a few slight references to that episode. Thank you to everyone who's reading this.

Read, enjoy, review.

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter 5

Major Evan Lorne took his time looking around the corridor as he passed through it. The city was incredible, more beautiful then he imagined and more fantastic then anyone had told him. The various pictures he had seen in the data burst that had been sent back did it no justice.

Turning a corner he glanced out of the floor to ceiling windows, the ocean so close that he felt like he was dreaming. If the window wasn't there he knew that it'd be a straight drop to the ocean.

He walked for another ten minutes, the sound of an argument brewing catching his ears.

"You're an incompetent prick who thinks the world should revolve around himself!"

"At least I'm not chasing after women on the base like some love sick puppy!"

"You can't even get a woman to _look_ at you! What does that say? Oh yeah, they _don't_ like you!"

Frowning, he hurried along the corridor and stopped as he caught sight of a man with curly blonde hair and flaming green eyes being pushed out of a lab by another woman. "Jay!" she shouted, "Walk away. Be the bigger man."

"I'm requesting to transfer you to another base _back_ on Earth!" A second scientist yelled from inside the lab. "I doubt anyone would take you, you can't even tell which end of a test tube to hold!"

'Jay', Evan told himself, made a start at the man and the woman was clearly struggling. "Kavanagh!" she shouted and the Major smiled. He recognised the voice. "If you don't shut your mouth _I'm_ going to kick your ass, repeatedly. Jay," she turned back to the man who was ready to pounce. "Walk away Jay! He's not worth it."

The scientist huffed before stomping his way towards the Major and pushing his way past him. Turning back to face the woman he gave a small quirk of the lips as she saw him, a smile forming on her face. "Evan?"

"Linda," he greeted back and she gave a half laugh.

The greeting was ruined by a voice in the lab shouting, "You can't _touch_ me. You'd be sent back to Earth and kicked out of the SGC." She sighed and waved a hand over the door control, the door closing shut and silencing the man behind the doors.

She quickly came to stand next to him and pulled on his arm, tugging him the opposite direction. "You hungry?"

He gave a laugh and hurried around several corners. "Nice to see you too, _Linny_."

She cringed at the nickname, narrowing her eyes at the Major who grinned. "Hi to you as well_ Kitty_." His smile faltered for a second and he nodded. "Anyway," she said, stopping and turning to face him. Her smile grew again. "It's nice to see you Evan."

"You too Linda," he grinned back and she wrapped her arms around his neck, his arms circling her waist as they hugged. A passing marine rose his eyebrows and Evan coughed, "Linny." He pushed her back and gave a sheepish smile.

She rolled her eyes and started walking again. He jogged up next to her and walked with her, "So, when'd you get here?"

"With the Daedalus. The SGC thought it was time I changed assignments."

"Ah," she said, jumping down a set of stairs. "So what do you think of the city then?"

The next twenty minutes was spent talking about the city, the Wraith, friends back home, families, old times and other general topics. Fifteen minutes later they were seated at a table in the Mess hall, a tray of food each and still talking by the time newly promoted Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard approached their table, his face a mask of seriousness. "Major Lorne."

The Major nodded, his attention solely on the Colonel. "Colonel."

"At ease Major. Just wanted a chance to meet my Second In Command."

The corners of Evan's lips tugged up into a small smirk, "Well sir, now that we've met, pleasure to finally meet you."

"Likewise Lorne," John held his own tiny smirk and took a glance at his dining companion. "I see you've already got a tour guide."

Evan looked back to the linguist and smiled, "Yes sir. I don't think she knows where my office is though."

She shrugged and John gave a small chuckle, "Corridor 17, that empty room that we never found a use for?"

Linda nodded, "I'll take him there, _Colonel._ Congrats on the promotion."

John grinned smugly, "Thank you Dr. I'll be waiting." he gave the pair another quick nod and grabbed himself a turkey sandwich and left, making his way to his office.

**SGASGASGASGA**

April sidled into the seat opposite of Thomas and Jay, her eyes pinched together in worry. Both men glanced at each other, Thomas asking the question, "Is everything alright?"

She shook her head and stared at the sandwich on her plate. Picking it up she picked at the crust and pulled a lettuce leaf from between the bread slices. Her abnormal silence worried her team mates. "April," Jay started softly. "What's wrong?"

In her seat she shifted her weight and put the sandwich down. "Linda. I haven't seen her in a few days."

"Oh," Thomas said.

"Really?" Jay asked, "I saw her the other day. Well, she found me. I was with Kavanagh."

April's gaze darkened a shade, "Really? When?"

Jay shrugged his shoulders, "Yesterday. Ask one of the new Major's. He saw me."

The Lieutenant picked her sandwich back up and fingered it again. "I haven't seen her since the Wraith attack. I asked Dr Werner and Abbot if they'd seen her. They said she just came in, picked some work up and left. Didn't say anything to them."

"Well," Thomas began calmly, "You know her the best out of all of us. What do you think she's doing?"

April sighed and dropped her sandwich onto her plate, sagged back into her chair and stared at the plate, "Honestly? Hiding. I can't find her, and I have looked."

"Not in her room?" Jay asked, putting his fork down and crossing his arms.

She shook her head and lifted her gaze to the chemist's. "Which Major was it that saw you again?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I was too pissed at Kavanagh to get his name. He wasn't exactly tall though. Dark hair. I don't know, about same size as me?"

April's narrowed as she tried to think of the small group of Major's she knew back on Earth that hadn't come with them at the first instance. _Dark hair_. _Not too tall_. "Kinda handsome?" She asked. Her mind had a name in mind, whether or not he was here was another question.

Jay just stared at her. "I'm a guy. I'm not going to answer that question."

"Yes or No Jay. Was he good looking?"

He pulled a face and stabbed at his plate of food, "I guess. He just sorta stood there and watched the whole thing though."

"You know who he is?" Thomas asked, grabbing his cup of coffee and taking a sip.

She nodded, "I have an idea. Excuse me." She left the table and made a start for the door, leaving her tray of uneaten food with the guys.

**SGASGASGASGA**

John stood to the side, watching as the soldiers slowly filed out, covered in aches, pains and even some bruises from their session with Ronan. The Satedan in question came to stand next to the Lieutenant Colonel, looking bored from his initial 'sparring' session. "Can I get some food?" He asked.

John nodded, "Yeah, just tell your new friends to take you to the Mess."

The Satedan nodded and made a start for the exit, John following him, intent of asking Elizabeth the question that had been on his mind for a few days now. When they reached the door Teyla appeared, a gym bag in hand. "Teyla, hey," he greeted the Athosian.

"John," she nodded her head. She gave the bigger man's back a weary glance, "I see he's working the new recruits well."

He smiled at the comment, "Yeah, I guess you could say that. Gym's all yours."

She nodded, "Thank you. I will see you later."

"Later," he nodded and waved her off, turning to make his way to the control room when someone bumped into him. "Sorry," he said immediately, not seeing who it was until he placed a hand on their shoulder.

"It's okay," Linda said with a tight smile. "I should be sorry, wasn't watching where I was going."

He removed his hand and nodded. Glancing down he caught sight of a gym bag in her hand, "You training with Teyla?"

"Yeah. Bye Colonel."

She pushed past him and he shook his head. It wasn't unusual for Teyla to train with other people, but a linguist? He shook his head again. If she wanted to spar she could spar. It wasn't his place to say anything. _Now_ he thought,_ Elizabeth_.

**SGASGASGASGA**

Teyla swung her bantos stick and wiped Linda's feet from underneath her. She fell, her back landing heavily on the mats and she groaned. The Athosian sighed and let the sticks fall to her side, watching as the other woman pulled herself up. "Dr Parsons."

"Linda please," she cut her off, quickly stretching her back and picking the fallen sticks up.

"Very well Linda." The linguist nodded her ready and blocked one of Teyla's frontal blow. The Athosian whipped a stick round to strike the other woman on the back, which was dodged at the last instant. Teyla jumped back as Linda swung a stick out, missing her by inches. "You are troubled."

Linda managed to get a tiny slap to the other woman's arm before feeling the mat on her chest for what felt like the tenth time. "I'm not."

"You are. I have seen you fall less times. Perhaps I should go easier."

"No," she answered back immediately, pulling herself up and jumping on the spot for a second. "No, don't go easier. It's fine, I can handle it."

She rose an eyebrow at the statement. "You have yet to strike me."

"I have done."

Her eyebrows rose slightly higher, "Once and that was merely a light touch."

"I still got you." Teyla sighed and readied herself as Linda stood in a fighting stance. "I'm fine. Let's just, do this, get my ass beat again and we can say job well done."

Teyla jumped forward, one stick aiming for the other woman's arm the other stick for her legs. Both attacks were blocked and she was pushed back. Linda quickly descended upon her, sending strike after strike at her and managing to get a couple of decent shots in before feeling a the whack of a stick on her spine. It sent her stumbling forward and she turned, her grip on the sticks tightening.

Jumping forward she rose them and quickly jutted her right hand down and hit the back of Teyla's legs. Teyla quickly recovered and delivered an arm to Linda's chest, pulling her body round and kicking the back of the woman's legs to send her sprawling onto her knees. Her arm tightened around Linda's neck and she held it for a second, "Something is troubling you. That is the first time you have allowed me to take such advantage."

She let go and Linda shakily pulled herself to her feet. "I'm just a little distracted. I think too much okay? I've been told it and it's my one weakness, there, happy?"

Teyla stared questioningly at the woman's sudden rise in voice, quickly pushing a mask of calm and peaces onto her face. "Perhaps talking would help."

Linda shook her head and picked up her fallen sticks. "Nah. I'm good." Meeting the Athosian's curious gaze she gave a tight smile, "One more round?"

**SGASGASGASGA**

A knock on the door pulled Evan from his paperwork. "Come in," he said, signing the bottom of the sheet and putting it to the side. Looking up he gave a small smile at the person. "Lieutenant Bozeman. Nice to see you again."

"Likewise Major," her smile was strained and Evan spotted the worry in her face. He'd seen it a couple of times at the SGC and sighed.

"What's troubling you?"

She shifted her weight from one foot to the other and sighed, sitting in the chair opposite of the Major's desk. "Linda. I haven't seen her for a few days."

He ducked his head and sighed. "How long is a few days?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "Including today? Four." His gaze met hers, his eyes narrowed. He's only been in Atlantis for six days, but already he could guess what it was. Opening his mouth April cut him off, "I know. The siege. I'm just worried I guess."

The corners of his lips tucked up in a small smile, "Four days you say?" She nodded and he gave a bigger smile, "Give it three more. If she doesn't show up, I'll assist with a small search party."

She chuckled at the joke. Sobering up quickly she stared back at the Major, "You saw her yesterday didn't you?"

He nodded, smile disappearing. "She looked fine. If I'd have known, I'd have stalked her." April nodded and picked lint from off of her BDU's. Sighing, Evan pushed his chair back and stepped around his desk to place a hand on her shoulder. "She'll be fine in a few days. You remember last time right?"

She nodded, "I don't know if she has any beer this time though."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: So, chapter six. Sorry for the delay. Mostly just a bit of a filler but, hopefully it adds a little something for later on. Anyway, read and REVIEW.

Disclaimer: See chapter one

Chapter 6

John sauntered into the Mess, his stomach growling for some food. He had had trouble sleeping, which wasn't unusual, but a small jog wasn't helping and his stomach had demanded for some food. So at 2320 he found himself in a relatively quiet Mess, a few of the night shift personnel milling in and out for cups of coffee.

Fixing himself with a bag of peanut butter cookies he glanced around the room and spotted Dr Parsons, a bottle of water in her hands, sat alone in the corner. Frowning and taking another look around the room, he made his way over to her.

Ever since that incident with the bog, as he had begun calling it, they hadn't really talked and tried to avoid each other the best that they could.

"This seat taken?" he asked, pointing to the empty chair opposite her.

A few photographs littered the top in abstract piles, circles and lines dotting the images. In front of her was a notebook with random scrawling, scribbles and even a few doodles in the corners. "No, go ahead," she said, moving to scoop up some of the pictures into a more organised mess.

"Working late?" he asked, taking a bite out of a cookie.

She finally looked at him shrugging sheepishly with a little quirk to her lips that looked like the start of a smirk. "Can't sleep. You?"

"Same." She nodded, he nodded and they sat in silence. John continued to polish off the first cookie as she continued switching her gaze from photo to photo to notebook and writing down odd words every now and again. He watched as sometimes she'd just write a small series of numbers, write something down or draw a small image, write something and then number it in some special way.

He started on his second cookie, tilting his head to look at a picture of some sort of imagery, which was part of some language. "What's that say?" It was a pointless question, but he needed something to break the silence, get her talking, get them _both_ talking comfortably.

She sighed and he swallowed the piece in his mouth, getting ready to take a second bite. "Erm," she took the picture in her hand and put it back onto the table a second later, "In the time of seasoned land many a people walked along these sacred grounds, pledging truths to the Ancestral ring in a ceremony of contingence."

John had no idea what that was supposed to mean other then, 'Many years ago people thought the Stargate was a God.' "Huh, what's it mean?"

"That the people of that planet treated outsiders with kindness and welcomed them to their villages in a ceremony of friendship, strengthening the bonds they were to make."

He frowned. What she had read to him didn't sound anything like that and when he opened his mouth to ask she gave a small chuckle, "It's mentioned later on. Don't worry. Reading texts and being able to figure out the right context takes a lot of patience and time."

He nodded and bit off another piece of the second cookie. After swallowing it he glanced at her and opened his mouth, "Listen, Linda." She peered up at him, a few strands of hair falling loose from its ponytail. "About that mission."

"The one with the pond?"

"Well, yeah." She raised her eyebrows and he quickly carried, "Look. I just wanted to say I'm sorry about that. Really. I didn't mean to pull you in and then what happened _afterwards_, again I'm sorry."

For a full minute she just stared at him and he pulled back ever so slightly. "It's fine. I'm over it," she began, eyes going back to her notebook where she began to draw a small spiral in the corner. "It was one accident followed by bad luck I guess."

He nodded. Job done. He'd apologised and they'd managed to talk. Biting his cookie again he examined more of the pictures, some of the texts looking the same one after the other, then a thought occurred to him. A smirk started to form on his lips as he slowly began eating his food.

She'd noticed it, he knew by the occasional glances she threw him every few seconds. That only made him grin wider as the question in his mind began to push its way to his mouth, begging to be heard. Once he'd finished his food he crossed his arms and sat back in the chair, grin still in place.

It felt like minutes before she sighed, threw her pen down, crossed her arms and sat back to look at him with a scowl, "What is it?"

He wiggled his eyebrows and said, "How was I?"

She sat, frozen in her seat and John just grinned even more. He waited for any other reaction and finally got it in the form of a shaking head and put off smirk. "Flyboys," she commented with a small chuckle.

John's grin faltered for a second and he sat forward, "Flyboys? That's all you got?"

Linda peered up at him again, her smirk full of more humour. "You want me to rate you John?"

He shrugged, smirk coming back to his face. "Works for me." Slouching back in his seat he crossed his arms again, watching as she piled all of her stuff into one neat pile.

When she stood he quirked an eyebrow, demanding his answer in silent humour. She gave another shake of the head, smirk back in place as she paused in her steps. "Out of ten?" He shrugged his shoulders and looked back up at her. "Are you sure Colonel?"

He rolled his eyes, "Yes Dr, I'm sure. What's my rating?"

She smirked and he felt his grin begin to falter, "Two." His face fell and she laughed, making her way towards the door and ignoring his calls.

**SGASGASGASGA**

April almost slammed her tray down onto the table, her brown eyes roiling with anger. "Where the hell have you been hiding? I want to know for future reference," she demanded from her friend.

Linda shrugged her shoulders and stared at her food. "I've been around."

"Yeah, hiding! You know you can always talk to me."

Their eyes met and Linda shrugged her shoulders again, "I know. But that's what you do."

April sighed and softened her hardened expression. "Linda," she laid a hand on the other woman's, "Ford was my friend too. I miss him as well."

She nodded absently to her friends words. Talking about death of a friend was never Linda's strong suit. Withdrawing to the corners of the world was her way of dealing with it. Limit human contact, get work done and occasional physical violence in the form of friendly sparring. And beer. Definitely beer if she could find any. "I know. I'm sorry."

April sighed and her shoulders sagged. "It's okay I guess. Just next time? Try to talk to me at least once." Linda nodded and April broke out into a grin, the conversation forgotten already. "So, Major Lorne huh?"

She quirked an eyebrow at her friend and shook her head, "Yes we've talked and yes, I know he's in the city. So what."

"So?" April queried. "So, what? Details woman."

"We're friends, nutcase. That's it." April sniggered and started eating her food, changing the topic of the conversation every few minutes.

**SGASGASGASGA**

John stared at the cards in his hand. Glancing around the circle he caught Evan, Rodney and Captain Coughlin all doing the same whilst Zalenka, Chuck the gate technician and Abbot staring at their cards intently. Turning back to his cards he heard Rodney humph and glanced at him. "Bad hand McKay?"

"Terrible," he answered. "Why am I here again?"

He rolled his eyes and looked back at his cards before placing them on the table. "To relax. Since you and Cadman were in that mind of yours you haven't really relaxed."

"Excuse me Colonel but I am relaxed when I am working."

"Not necessarily," Zalenka muttered, receiving a glare from the other man.

"I fold," Evan said, throwing his cards onto the table.

Chuck sat grinning and John eyed him up carefully. The Canadian gate technician was sneaky. They'd all learnt that on their third poker night, the first night the man had been there, when he wiped the floor with them. "What do you suppose the girls are talking about?" Coughlin asked, giving a quick glance to Rodney.

Evan and John caught the look and smiled. The Colonel then frowned, looked at the Captain and turned away, "Wish I knew."

**SGASGASGASGA**

"So," Lieutenant Laura Cadman stated, placing her cards face down onto the table that had been set up in the rec room for girls poker night. "Who's been laid already?"

Everyone around the table coughed, some spitting their drinks out in surprise at the sudden outburst. "Laura," Katie Brown chided, slapping the woman's arm.

"What?" She questioned innocently. "It's a simple Yes or No question." Turning her gaze back to the group of six women she asked, "So, anyone?"

"April," Linda spoke out, throwing her cards in the middle of the table. "I fold."

"Linda!" The woman in question stamped her foot down on the linguists foot, receiving a yelp.

"Oh," Miko asked, laying her cards down as she stared at the Lieutenant. Miko worked in Dr McKay's department and the girls usually called her a lucky woman whenever a day went by and the staff weren't shouted at by the man. "Do tell April."

April glared at her friend and buried her face in her cards, muttering the name underneath her breath. "What?" Dr Simpson from the infirmary shouted.

"I'm sorry," Laura spoke up, "We didn't quite hear that over here."

Pulling her face up from her cards she gave a glare to the group, said "Chuck" and backed into her chair.

"What?" both Katie and Laura asked. Miko sat, eyebrows raised and Simpson was chuckling.

"Is he any good?" Miko asked.

"Miko," Katie stared, eyes laughing, "Who are you?"

Everyone laughed and April took that moment to go on strike, refusing to talk anymore. "What about you Laura?" Linda asked, helping her friend out some. "Any luck with Carson since your incident?"

The Lieutenant glared then shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing as eventful as your dealings with Colonel Sheppard. Now that, I have to hear."

Linda groaned and sank back into her seat. "Nothing happened," she muttered.

"The video says otherwise," Simpson spoke coyly.

"What!" Linda shouted, sitting up in her seat and turning a shade of pink.

Laura laughed and dealt out the river for Texas Hold'em. "Hmm, I've seen it. _Very_ interesting technique."

"So have you two tried again?" Simpson asked, mirth in her voice.

"Bite me," she replied sharply, crossing her arms and turning to face the window.

April sat forward and smirked, "Yeah he didn't rate very high apparently."

A smirk started to dance on the linguists lips. "How good is he?" Katie asked, placing her cards in the centre of the table.

Turning to face the group Linda grinned and held up two fingers, earning stares from everyone around the group. Laura narrowed her eyes and pointed a finger at her, "Now Linda. Seriously, how would you rate him?"

"I heard people say he shouldn't be lower then an eight," Miko put in, turning her gaze onto the linguist.

Linda just smirked and pushed her chair back. "Excuse me ladies. I need another coffee."

"Liar," Laura called out, throwing a chip at the woman's head.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: So, thanks to all of my readers for still reading this. Slight spoilers for 'Trinity' and please read, enjoy and review.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Chapter 7

John jogged along the corridor, his mind still on his last mission. He knew there was some bad people in the world, but wrapping up a dinner for the Wraith in shiny silver bows and putting them on a serving plate wasn't what he had imagined. It was…disgusting, in his opinion.

Turning left he ran along a pier, knowing that a catwalk was up ahead he sped ever so slightly. Ronan was on medical standby, his ankle in the mend and John snorted at the memory of Ronan trying to get out of the infirmary under Carson's stern gaze.

The doctor had his work cut out for him with that guy.

Coming off the catwalk, John turned right and tried to clear his mind. That was what jogging was for him. A distraction to clear his mind, to make him temporarily forget about his job that could end any day of the week any minute.

Frowning he quickly pushed _that_ thought from his mind and hurried his pace a little. He turned his thoughts to his next mission, a trip to a planet called Doranda. Maybe it would be more successful then their last mission.

Turning the corner he thought about how Ronan was adjusting, albeit slowly, but adjusting nonetheless to being under John's command. That was something at least.

Pushing forward he almost fell flat on his backside when someone ran into him from his right. Taking a moment to steady himself he looked up and reached out to grab Linda's arm as she wavered on the edge of a set of stairs. Pulling her away from danger he stumbled a little bit and looked down at her, "You alright?"

She looked up at him, gray blue eyes still dazed from the impact. "Yeah, thanks."

He nodded, his hand still gripping her arm. "Sorry about that."

She shrugged, "It's okay. I should've erm, it's my fault. I don't really watch out for people running past the stairs."

He gave a tight smile and let go of her arm. She nodded her thanks again, apologized once more and began her jog again. Thinking for a moment the Colonel quickly took up his pace next to her, giving her a sidelong grin as she glanced around at him. "So," he began.

"So," she said in response.

Taking a look at her in sweats he turned back to their path, "Two?"

Her face screwed up and she glanced at him briefly, "What?"

"A two? Seriously. I mean," she veered off to the right and he back peddled and quickly caught up to her. "I mean, that was more then a two right?"

She shrugged her shoulders, a grim forming on her face and he couldn't help the smirk that lifted the corners of his mouth. "Maybe. For now, it's a two. Oh, and I'm erm, heading down," she nodded to a set of stairs on her left and he nodded, following her down. "What's the big deal anyway?"

He frowned, keeping pace with her. Why was it bothering it? "So," he began, thinking over his next sentence. "You've had your fair share of guys right?"

She peered at him, eyebrows raised. "Be careful how you put that John."

"I mean relationships. You have though," she nodded and he nodded back. "So you're telling me, out of all of them, out of the guys you've kissed and probably rated. _I_ rate a two compared to them?"

"Well," she tilted her head from side to side, following him around another corner. "Like I said. For now it's a two."

"Well in that case, I'd rate you as a one."

"Okay," she said, a smile on her face. "Fine by me."

"Seriously?" He turned to stare at her, keeping an eye on his path.

She shrugged her shoulders again and pointed to a catwalk. He nodded and they turned. "Seriously. It doesn't bother me. If I'm a one, then it's only in your books."

He thought it over for a minute. "So I'm only a two in _your_ books?"

She shook her head, turning off away from him muttering a "Stupid flyboys," as she left. He stopped in his tracks, watching her retreating back and mulling over her comments.

**SGASGASGASGA**

Doranda. The name made his stomach stir uncomfortably. He should have just said no. At least then five sixth's of a solar system would still be in place and Collins would still be alive. He had half a mind to just put the whole blame on Rodney, hell it was his calculations and pestering that put them there. Of course, he argued, Caldwell would have pushed for Rodney to test it out anyway.

Frowning, he brought his cup of half drunk coffee to his lips and took a sickening gulp. It didn't taste the same as it did that morning.

Setting it down he crossed his arms and leaned against the railing, eyes glazing across the moon speckled ocean that was gently lapping against the city's walls. It was peaceful on the East pier and he welcomed it with opening arms.

His peace, however, was disrupted moments later by the sound of soft steady steps. Turning with a frown he was surprised to see Linda stood there, her lips thinned into a very small smile. She held her hand up, a six pack of beer lacking two cans, "I brought you some beer."

He frowned even more at the words, but welcomed her over next to him with a nod. "Linda."

"John." She went quiet and a moment later she nudged his arm with the four beers, "Drink up. Drown your sorrows. Move on."

Glaring at her he pried a can loose, pried it open with a happy hiss and gulped half of it in one go. When he pulled the can away he saw her put the other three down and stand with her arms on the railing. "I should go."

She made a start to leave and he said, "You know, McKay could do with these more then me."

Turning to face him he caught a slight smirk, "I already stopped by. Gave him two. I can't trust the guy with three."

"But you can trust me with four?"

She shrugged and he felt a smile work its way to his face. Numbers aside it was a nice sentiment. He didn't even know there was any beer in the city. Waving a hand back over to her he beckoned her over, pulled a can loose and held it out to her. "Only right you at least have one."

Linda took it, opened it and took a quick gulp as she came to stand next to him.

Ten minutes passed and John dropped his second empty can next to his cup. Linda held her half drunk second can out to him and he shook her off. With a look she pushed it into his hands and he took it, the alcohol the only good thing he can taste. "Look at it this way," she said, eyes fixed on the ocean. "Could've been somebody else that found it, maybe the Wraith, perhaps the Genii. Whatever. Point? Could've been worse, you know it."

She shut her mouth and John stared at her, replaying her words in his mind. _Could've been worse. Could've been somebody else that found it._ Glancing at the ocean he nodded. She had a point, a very valid point, and he wondered if she'd had the same conversation with Rodney. "McKay?"

With a glance she shrugged. "Told him anyone would've made the same mistake in his position. Not to mention Caldwell forcing the test to be done from what I hear." He nodded and glanced to the can in his hand. Holding it up he asked her a silent question. She smiled at that, "Told him to drink up, sleep it off and work tomorrow."

John nodded and finished off the can with one final gulp. Putting the can down onto the floor he almost wished he'd had more.

Five minutes of silence passed before he opened his mouth, "Thanks."

Linda turned to him, a small smile on her face and patted his shoulder. "No problem. But you owe me. Three cans of beer mister."

He laughed at it and watched as she walked away, leaving him alone once again to mull over the same things but from a slightly different perspective.

**SGASGASGASGA**

Evan made his way into the linguists lab, scanning the room to find Linda kneeling on a table, taping a picture to the wall. Frowning at the sight he walked further into the room, nodding quickly to Abbot who didn't seem to notice him enter. "Linny," he said, standing in front of her very organised desk.

She turned to face him, smiling at the sight, "Evan, hey."

His mouth quirked up into a side grin, "Need a hand?"

"If you're offering," she added with her own smirk. Moving around the desk he came to stand behind her and she fell backwards, falling into his arms and sliding her feet off the desk. Evan pushed her up and she turned to face him, grin in place as he shook his head. "So, what brings you down here?"

Clasping his hands behind his back he said, "I came to borrow your laptop."

"Oh, well then it's all yours," he made a start to grab it from the desk when she slapped his shoulder with the back of her hand and gently pulled him back, eyes narrowed. "Where's yours?"

"Sheppard has it." She waved her hands and he sighed, "He hasn't given it back."

"Oh, okay then. Take it, I'm not using it."

"Yeah, clearly," he replied nodding to the wall of taped photographs. "What's it for anyway?"

"What?" She said. "It's my way of working."

He stared at her for a second before shaking his head and turning back to the desk. "I don't, I don't want to know." He picked up the laptop and shuffled it underneath his arm and turned back to face her. "Thanks," he said.

"No problem, anytime."

Nodding he made a start for the door. He stopped and clicked his fingers. Turning back to face her he said, "Mine and Sheppard's team are having a movie night tomorrow. I was wondering if you wanted to come. I mean, Teyla will be there, Cadman, Katie Brown."

A smile broke out on her face, "Only if it's a good film."

He shrugged his shoulders, backing out of the room, "Reed's picking. But apparently he picks the best films. Just, bring some snacks and be there for 8."

"Will do," she called after him.

Abbot glanced up from his work to look at her. Her smile fell and she shrugged her shoulders, "What?" He only shook his head and she frowned, stuck out her tongue at him and sat behind her desk.

**SGASGASGASGA**

John entered Lorne's office, laptop in hand to find that the Major already had a replacement for the one he had borrowed. "Lorne," he greeted suspiciously.

"Colonel," he answered back, stopping in his work to look up at his CO.

Pointing to the laptop in the Major's hand he said, "Is that a spare one?"

Evan shook his head with a smirk, "No Sir. I borrowed it from a friend."

"Oh, good," he said. "It explains the stickers then."

He rolled his eyes at the comment. Linda had placed stickers with different sorts of smiley faces over her laptop. "Yes it does."

Nodding John looked down at the one in his hand, "You want this back then?"

Evan waved him off. "It's fine. Dr Parsons won't be needing this back for a while."

"So that's who you borrowed it from. I knew I'd seen it somewhere." At the Major's questioning stare he waved him off. "Nothing, I'll have this back when McKay's fixed mine. Glad to see you're coping though."

He nodded in reply, "It's okay Sir."

John nodded back and turned back to face the Major, "So, what movie is the Lieutenant picking?"

Evan shrugged his shoulders, "Wish I knew. He said it's a surprise."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: So, another chapter and more people are adding this story to their Alert list and favourites so, THANK YOU ALL! And a big thank you to my readers who are still with me.

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter 8

Linda sighed and straightened up. After being bent over an artefact that a team had brought back for one of the science departments, they had dismissed it as 'get to eventually most likely never' and it had then been sent down for immediate translations. With a yawn she closed her notebook, shuffled some papers together and stacked the artefact on top of them, a small reminder in the morning to nab her laptop back and write up her report.

Stifling another yawn she glanced around the room and peered at the clock on Abbot's desk. 19:48 it read. Her eyes widened and her immediate thought was _crap_. She had twenty two minutes to get back to her room, clean up, grab some snacks and get up to the rec room.

Without the use of transporters it would take at least thirty minutes.

She cursed at her own mind and made a hasty start for the door and quickly shuffling past people to make it to the nearest set of stairs. Why her lab had to be six floors down from the sleeping quarters and almost on the opposite side of the city, she had no idea. But she thanked whoever was up there that her jogging sessions included _plenty_ of stairs.

When she got to her room she quickly scrubbed her teeth, ran a brush through her hair, after letting it down, and scavenged the room for her 'snack'. A big bag of cheesy Doritos sat in her hand and she quickly made her way back out into the corridor and towards the rec room, two levels up.

By the time she arrived the room was dark and the movie had already been started. With a sigh she smiled as she recognised the movie Godzilla and found that they must've delayed its playing by five minutes at least. Sneaking in she scanned the room for somewhere to sit and found her eyes drawn to Evan, shuffling against one of the couches arms to make room for her.

Thanking him she squeezed herself between him and John, Teyla on the end with plenty of room still. She was glad that the couches were a little bigger then normal and quickly pulled open the bag in her hands, holding it out to the people of the couch. Evan and John happily took a handful whilst Teyla peered inside, tasted one and then took a small handful.

"Parsons," someone whispered and she looked round to find Rodney calling at her. "They Doritos?"

She rolled her eyes and leaned forward to pass the bag over. "Share them."

"Ooh, nice."

"You do realise you're not getting them back right?" John whispered in her ear.

She shrugged, "I have another bag. It's fine."

John stared at her and she settled herself back into the couch, nibbling at Evan's popcorn, trying to stifle yet another yawn.

Leaning over he whispered, "First drinks, now the food. What next? The bedroom?" He gave a wiggle of his eyebrows, which she faintly caught in the dim lighting and she lightly whacked his chest.

"You wish Colonel," she answered with a grin.

**SGASGASGASGA**

Elizabeth made a stop by the rec room, being sure to check in on the people who had invited her to join them that night. Standing at the doorway her first thoughts was _popcorn all over the floor_. Her second thought, when she finally took a look around the still dimly lit room, was _Should I wake them?_ Almost everyone that she'd heard was going, was passed out and sleeping in a strange position. Stepping into the room she noticed an absence of Teyla, Katie Brown and Ronan and she could only guess that this was the first time the two 'guests' had seen it whereas the rest of them, it would be several and that Katie had gone to bed beforehand.

Rodney was slumped, arms crossed over his chest and head lolled back in a cushioned chair and Elizabeth had to look away to hide the laugh that was forming as he snored away. Captain Coughlin was silently sleeping, legs propped up on a table and hands clasped over his chest. Lieutenant Reed was sat, feet apart and head resting against an arm propped up on the couch arm.

Crunching popcorn underneath her feet she caught a sight of Chuck, slumped in a seat with his head lolled against the back of the seat. Carson, which surprised her, was lightly snoring, curled up in the corner of the couch, his back to the television screen.

Captain Olivia Sorenson was curled up in her own chair, her feet hanging over the edge and Laura Cadman was leaning back against that chair, feet crossed over in front of her and a pillow behind her head.

Looking at the final couch the only that crossed her mind was _Poor woman_. Linda was tucked away, arms folded and head bobbing up and down ever so lightly, in between Evan and John, who had somehow moved to use her as a backrest.

Elizabeth stood for a moment, watching as Linda's head bobbed to rest against John's then quickly pulled away to stray over to Evan's. After she failed to find a comfortable position she shifted in her seat, her arm pressing into John's back. The man responded by shuffling in his own seat, pushing against her further and rolling his head onto her shoulder, away from the expedition leader. Evan rolled his head towards her, eyes tightly shut tight his mouth parted ever so slightly.

This was one sight, she observed, that she wasn't going to forget anytime soon. Snaking her way through the fallen pieces of popcorn that she hadn't trodden on yet, she made her way towards the door and took one last look around the room, smiling at the scene. She closed the door and allowed them to sleep, remembering to remind them of how they looked at a later time.

**SGASGASGASGA**

Plopping himself into a seat next to Teyla, John gave a yawn and gulped down a third of his coffee. "Well it's about time," Rodney called out.

Frowning at the scientist he took another mouthful before answering, "Good morning to you too Rodney."

"Do you have any idea what time it is?"

He shrugged his shoulders. Last time he checked it was near to eleven in the morning, "About, 11, fifteen."

"Eleven twenty two to be more precise," he grumbled, shovelling a mouthful of food into his mouth.

"What's up with him?" He asked the other two occupants.

Ronan shrugged his shoulders, "Something about the puddle jumpers."

"Yes," Rodney harrumphed. "_You_ were supposed to be taking puddle jumper 11 out for a test drive, instead, I had to ask Carson. Do you have any idea how much he needs driving lessons."

Rolling his eyes he shook his head and went back to his coffee, glad for the caffeine. "So, Teyla. Ronan, what'd you think of Godzilla?"

"It was," Teyla began, "Strange."

Ronan shrugged his shoulders. "I don't see why they had to go into the building in the first place. Wouldn't it have been easier to open the front door, look around then blow it up?"

John thought it over. "Well at the time, they didn't know it _was_ that building."

"It's just coincidences to get the plot to thicken and to get people more into the film," Rodney added taking another forkful of food.

Teyla turned to John, "Are there creatures like that on Earth?"

"No," he said immediately. "No. It's just a film, you know. Kinda like, 'what if dinosaurs were still around?'"

"What's a dinosaur?" Ronan asked.

Rodney put his fork down and gave a brief explanation, which only caused more questions to arise from the two non-Earth people. Eventually the scientist gave up and left the room, heading straight for his lab. Ronan soon left, something about training marines, leaving Teyla and John alone. "So you liked the film then?"

She nodded, "It was certainly interesting."

"Hmm, you should see Alien. That's more interesting."

Teyla smiled and pushed her finished plate of food away from herself. "Yes well, as long as you can stay awake."

"Hey!" he said, narrowing his eyes at her smirk. "I was overworked okay. And I was extremely tired. I needed the sleep."

"So it won't happen again?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow.

He held his hands up, "I'll try not to."

"Very well," she responded with a smile.

**SGASGASGASGA**

April danced into the lab, smile spread from ear to ear as she approached Linda's desk. "What?" The woman asked before she even arrived.

"_Movie night_," she chimed in a sing song voice. "I heard," she muttered, leaning her chin on the desk.

Linda peered up at her, pausing in her typing on the laptop she'd borrowed from one of the science labs. "Heard what?"

She shrugged her shoulders and stood up, "You all fell asleep."

She frowned. "What's wrong with that?"

April wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. "Sleeping arrangements. _And_," she said, staring down at her friend. "I heard what a certain someone said to another certain someone. Hint hint?"

Linda scoffed and went back to typing her notes up. "I'm sure whatever was said meant nothing."

April slid around the desk and put her arms on the back of her chair, being sure to lean in close and whisper, "What's next the bedroom?"

Linda rolled her head back and looked up at the other woman, face calm and collected. "April. How is Chuck these days?" The Lieutenant slapped her arm, receiving a yell from Linda as Evan walked into the lab.

"Lieutenant, Dr," he chided with mirth.

"Major," both women responded at the same time.

"Violence only creates more violence."

April rolled her eyes and slapped her friend on the arm once more, "Arrangements?" she sang on her way out of the lab, giving Evan a very big grin.

Frowning, the Major pointed at the other woman, "What's that about?"

Linda waved him off. "It's nothing."

"Okay," he said before approaching her desk and sitting her laptop down. "Came to bring this back, but," he gestured to the one in front of her. "Looks like you don't need it."

She shrugged her shoulders. "I needed to get a few pieces typed up urgently and your office was too far away."

"Lazy," he muttered.

"And proud," she answered back with a grin. "See you later."

"Bye," he replied, quickly ducking out of the room and back to his office.

**SGASGASGASGA**

"No," Dr Ryan Werner said. "It's old eighteenth century Greek."

"I'm not saying it isn't," Linda answered back as they stepped away from the 'gate. "I'm just saying there's hints of eleventh century Latin, which dictates that Greek isn't a form of language. Which is strange."

He fixed her with a gaze and she shrugged her shoulders. Sergeant Reynolds shook his head and made his way towards the stairs to greet Elizabeth. "Ma'am."

"Sergeant. How'd it go?"

He looked back over his shoulder to the debating linguists and sighed. "Without a hitch. They just can't seem to agree but I'm siding with Werner on this."

"And why's that?"

"His translations make more sense then hers."

Elizabeth looked over to find the two nodding their heads in agreement, grins on their faces. "Or maybe they both agree with each other." He looked back to see what she saw and frowned. "Debrief in twenty minutes Sergeant."

"Yes Ma'am," he answered turning his way back down to the small group. "Parsons, Werner. Go change. Debrief in twenty."

"Yes Sergeant," Werner said, making his way to the locker room.

Linda pulled her bag from off her shoulder and made a start for the locker room when Reynolds bumped shoulders with her with a little more force then necessary. Looking up at the taller man she sighed at the smirk that formed on his face, "Sorry Doc. Didn't see you there. But hey, I've been meaning to ask."

"Not now," she mumbled, pushing past him and making a hasty retreat.

He followed her footsteps, "Just one question."

Stopping she narrowed her eyes sharply at him and glared. "What?" she seethed.

He smirked and stepped closer to tower over her. "What's it like being a coward?"

Pushing the temptation to deck him out of her mind she pulled her best fake grin that she could muster. "The best feeling in the world. Sergeant. You should try it sometime." Without waiting for a reply she pushed her way down the corridor and down a set of stairs, intent to get as far away from him as she could.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Slight spoilers for **Conversion.** Thanks to my reviewers, alerters, favouriters and readers.

Read, enjoy, review.

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter 9

"So Sergeant, we have a new trading agreement?" Elizabeth asked, looking around the group with a smile. The planet that Sergeant Reynolds and his team had gone to was a friendly species that unfortunately didn't speak English. Dr Werner had originally gone, but Dr Parsons had to meet up with them on the other side when he couldn't quite master the translation properly.

___Speaking of Dr Parsons,_ Elizabeth silently thought as the linguist casually entered the room. "Sorry I'm late. One of the scientists requested some work that was sitting on my desk."

"It's okay, Parsons. Please, take a seat."

Linda nodded and pulled out the only available seat, which, unfortunately, was situated across the table from Sergeant Reynolds. "Dr Weir, we've established a suitable trading programme." Werner broke in.

The expedition leader nodded to the man to carry on. "They have agreed to grow extra crops and exchange them for medicines and regular medical visits from a doctor at least three times a year. Mallon, the council leader, said that once crops were in full growth then we could trade plenty of times throughout the year on a need be basis."

"Well," she grinned, nodding her head. "I'm impressed. I think I might have to rely upon you for more trade negotiations."

"Thank you Ma'am." Reynolds politely said.

She nodded back to him, "Now. Dr Parsons." Elizabeth turned her gaze to the female linguist. "I understand you want to go back and take a look at some of their ruins."

"Yes Ma'am. I know it isn't exactly helpful to the expedition but it could give us helpful insight to their past, their culture and maybe even a story about the Wraith cullings that stopped on their planet."

"Yes, that would be an interesting story to hear." Leaning forward in her seat Elizabeth looked around the group and nodded once again. "I'll arrange for it some time in the week. Major Lorne and his team will accompany you."

"Yes Ma'am," she answered, ignoring the glares from Reynolds across the table.

"Good. Dismissed," Elizabeth concluded and everyone nodded their thanks and began filing out of the room. On her way out, Linda was bumped into the door by Reynolds, who wore a smirk on his face and quickly disappeared down the corridor.

**SGASGASGASGA**

Major Lorne stood with his arms resting on his P-90, his eyes taking in the nice area. There were plenty of flowers nearby to please the botanist on his team, Dr David Parrish, and there were plenty of ruins, texts and pictures on walls to please the linguist. It didn't look like it was going to rain and Linda happily translated whatever the locals tried to talk to them about.

_Yep_ he thought, _it's a good mission. _Turning he looked for his team mates. Parrish was busy on the nearby tree line examining some of the alien flowers that were growing next to a small flowing river. Captain Coughlin was perched on a rock just a few feet away from the botanist as Lieutenant Reed was stood on the tree line, eyes scanning the forestry. Linda was behind him, away from the small group, examining an old building that had been destroyed in the last Wraith culling, which apparently, held the planets history most likely depicting how they stopped future Wraith cullings.

With a sigh he perched himself on a broken piece of what used to a roof and glanced across the surrounding area. They were in a small clearing, a grass bare footpath the only way that was marked in or out of the area. The forest around them were another way out, but the Major hoped that it didn't come to that. A small river cut off the back of the clearing from the rest of them. The village was forty yards along the path and Evan thought about how friendly they had seemed.

His earpiece crackled into life and Elizabeth's voice filtered through the line, _"Major Lorne. I'm afraid you're going to have to cut it short. I need you back here." _

Tapping his headset he said, "On our way." With a sigh he turned back to face the group, still minding their own business and called out, "Okay guys pack it up. Elizabeth wants us back in the city."

Parrish began to complain, grudgingly gathering up his few notes. Linda frowned at Evan, snapped a couple more pictures and packed the camera away.

On their way back to the 'gate he patted her back, "Sorry Linny. Elizabeth's orders."

She waved him off, "I know, I know. You do as you're told." She turned to look at him, a light smile on her face. "There's always next time." He smiled at that and carried on his way.

**SGASGASGASGA**

Linda frowned down at her work. She didn't like what she knew. And it wasn't to do with her work. Tapping her pen against the open notebook she thought about what she had heard; John Sheppard was ill. Seriously, mutating, ill and Evan had overseen some mission to extract some sort of alien bug to find a cure.

Shaking her head she tried to focus on the pictures in front of her and the words that she had been writing down in the book. The more she looked at the page however, the more that the words blurred together and the more the pictures turned fuzzy.

She couldn't work.

Pushing her notebook away from her she jumped out of her seat and stalked out of the lab. What didn't help her mood was the changes in security Colonel Caldwell was giving to everyone. She'd automatically drew on them, used the back of them for note taking and screwed other pieces up to use as paper balls to throw into the trash bin.

Six floors up and a long walk later, she found herself stood frozen in the hallway and facing two armed guards. She frowned even more and pointed to the door with a silent question. The one on the right nodded and she nodded back, stepping forward to knock on the door.

After waiting for no answer she tried again before finally getting a "Come in." Waving her hand over the door controls she paused as she noticed the lack of light.

Slowly she stepped inside, stopping as soon as the doors closed behind her. "Colonel?" She called out. This wasn't what she imagined. The room was a little colder then the rest of the city and it was dark. Incredibly dark. "John?" She tried again.

Her eyes scanned the room, looking for its occupant. The more the seconds ticked by the more worried she became. Gulping it down she stepped forward, peering through the darkness for some sort of shape that faintly resembled the man she wanted. "John?"

"Linda."

She jumped and turned, finding him standing there, hands by his sides and stood with only the left side of him facing her. "John?" She asked.

He glanced at her and she stepped closer. "You shouldn't be here," he said.

Her worry left and she rolled her eyes. "I wanted to see how you are. When I heard what had happened I imagined something worse."

His face darkened slightly and he stepped towards her, his face turned to her and she saw it; the blue scales that were clawing their way up the side of his neck and spreading across his face. His right eye was different, not human and she stepped away. "Is this what you imagined?" he asked, his voice soft as he pointed to his face.

Shaking her head she stepped back again as he stepped forward. "No," she managed. Pausing in her steps she stomped down the fear that had quickly grown and stood her ground. "No it's not."

John stepped closer again, coming to stand toe to toe with her. "Your answer's no. I'm not fine. I'm getting worse." His voice had risen slightly and she stood her ground.

Looking up at him she found her eyes drawn to the changed skin. "Clearly."

His face darkened at the word and she quirked an eyebrow. "John," she started. He tilted his head to look at her and she frowned slightly. Lifting her hand from her side she tentatively reached out, aiming to touch his cheek when he turned his face away, hiding the mutation from sight. "John," she stretched quietly, her hand still out in midair.

He didn't move and she shifted her feet ever so slightly to reach her hand round and touch his cheek. It was cold and she only hesitated half a second before putting her hand on his face. He flinched at her touch and she stroked his cheek with her thumb. After a second he relaxed into it, his left eye looking at her. She gave a strained smile and whispered, "They'll find the cure. Don't worry."

John turned his head to face her, eyes staring down at her as he lifted his left hand to rest on her cheek in a similar fashion to hers. "Linda," he whispered, stepping closer.

His right hand came up to rest on hers and she jumped at his touch but stayed where she was. "You're not scared."

It was a statement not a question, but she shrugged her shoulders with a smile. "I used to work at the SGC. I'm used to strange things."

He closed his eyes, shoulders relaxing as he asked, "Like this?"

Another shrug and she gave a small chuckle. "Some better, some worse."

When he opened his eyes again it was to find that she was still staring at him with a smile. A flicker of a smile touched the corners of his lips. As soon as it came it disappeared and he stepped back, dropping all contact. "You should leave."

"John," she whined and he turned away from her.

"Go," he said with more force.

With a sigh she followed his order. Standing in the doorway she turned to face his back, "You still owe me three beers."

Silence greeted her and her smile fell. With a sigh she turned away, "Two."

"What?" she asked over her shoulder, peering round to stare at his back.

He looked over his shoulder to smirk at her, eyes narrowed cheekily, "It's two beers. I only had half of the third one."

She grinned and gave him a chuckle before allowing the door to close behind her.

**SGASGASGASGA**

John entered the lab, beer in hand, and frowned. She wasn't in her lab. Rubbing a hand over his now human face, he turned to Werner, "Where's Dr Parsons?"

"In her quarters, I think," he replied with a shrug. John nodded his thanks and made his way to the transporter. After having a talk with some of the Daedalus crew he'd discovered that they had a small stash of beer between them and he had managed to bribe them of them. After his near complete transformation, he'd remembered that Linda had visited, somewhat unfazed by his appearance and attitude. Everyone else tried to keep him at arm's length on a leash. She hadn't.

Frowning he stood in front of her door and knocked on. Nobody answered and he tried again. A few seconds later the doors flew open and Linda stood there in her BDU's with a sweatshirt over the top with 'Giants' on the front in black writing. Pointing at sweatshirt he narrowed his eyes with a smirk, "The San Francisco Giants? Really?"

"Well what kind of a fan are you?"

He waved her off, "I'm more of a football kind of guy."

"Ah," she said, stepping back into her room her hands stuffed in the pocket of her sweatshirt. "So, _Colonel_." She turned to face him, a smile on her face. "Nice to see you looking less blue."

He narrowed his eyes at her, the door closing behind him. "You've been working on that all day haven't you?"

"Nope, just ten minutes of my day gone and wasted."

He rolled his eyes and took a look around her room. A chair sat at a desk, which seemed very messy, and had a pile of files stacked on top of it with various photos stuck around the wall it was facing. He could see different sticky notes stuck to various pictures with words written on them. Moving on he saw a CD rack half full, a small bookcase that was full of books with a small pile starting to form by the side of it. A couch was propped up against one wall, a small stool in front of it.

Then there were the standard beds, wardrobe, chest of drawers and nightstand with a lamp that everyone got. A stereo sat on top of the nightstand however, a small pile of CD's by its side. There was a calendar on the wall nearest to him, and upon closer inspection he saw that the theme was cats and kittens.

"Well it was a nice line," he told her sarcastically.

It was her turn to roll her eyes and she sat herself on the chair, "So what can I do for you?"

Perching on the end of her neatly made bed, whilst everything else held a hint of un-madeness to it, he held up the beer in his hand. "I owe you two beers if I remember correctly."

"Two and a half," she corrected with a smile.

He smirked and noticed the draught coming in from the open door that led to a balcony. "Do you want one or not?"

Getting up off her chair she nodded her head to the open door and sat down on the edge, resting her hands on the railing that surrounded it. He sat down beside her and passed an open beer to her "Thanks," she said, gulping back a third.

"Geez," he said, taking a swig from his. "I thought I had it rough."

She nudged her elbow into his side with a playful smirk. "I've had a long week okay."

He nodded and enjoyed the peace. Ten minutes and two beers each later John broke the silence, "Thanks."

"For?" She asked after taking another gulp.

Turning to face her he said, "For visiting. For the encouragement." Holding up his beer to her he said finally, "For the beer from before."

She nodded and turned back to face the ocean. "No problem. I just thought you'd need some good news or stuff." As an indication she nodded her beer in his direction, earning a laugh.

"How'd you know where to find me anyway?"

Pausing, bottle poised halfway to her mouth she dropped it and looked at him sheepishly, "I asked around. Just thought you needed some relaxing medicine."

He nodded and took another swig. "Relaxing medicine?" he queried.

"Hell yeah," she said with a grin. Looking at him she said, "Beer should be a medicine. It cures the following temporarily; depression, fear, worry, self hatred, and a bunch of other stuff with side affects of throwing up and hangovers."

He laughed and chucked back the rest of his bottle. Putting it down he glanced at the other two, passed one to her and turned back to face the ocean. A minute later she gently nudged his arm with her elbow. When he looked she gave him a small smile. "Glad you're okay."

All he could do was nod and drink the rest of his beer.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Not mine

A/N: So, some of you wanted to see more about Linda and Sergeant Reynolds, here you go, another encounter.

Chapter 10

April chugged half of her water bottle down, the cool water a very good relief to the workout session she'd just had with some of the other soldiers. With a heavy sigh she collapsed onto a bench and chugged down another quarter, turning a side long glance to Linda who was sat, cross legged on the end of the bench and watching the next ensuing sparring session.

It was another minute before April spoke, "Why don't you go in?"

"No," she answered stoically, making the Lieutenant growl.

"Linda, come on. Just go over there, kick some asses and sit back down. You'll feel better."

Linda crossed her arms and sat back, glaring at her friend, "No."

Groaning, April turned her gaze to the door as Ronan and Teyla entered. _Great_ she thought, _real pain_. Sighing she spared another look at her friend, who seemed to have perked up when she saw the two aliens. She groaned again and scanned through her bag for her spare set of sparring clothes. With a heavy throw they landed in the other woman's face, who pulled them away and glared at her again. "Go change you kick ass whore."

She sighed, relieved, when Linda pushed up from the bench and made her way towards the changing room.

Throwing her gaze back to the mats she watched as both 'trainers' helped a few people out with techniques on the sidelines as more people practiced new and old skills on the mats.

Linda appeared a few moments later, less of a frown in her stare and more of a hopeful look in her eyes. April rolled her eyes and turned back to the fight between some Captain Collins and Corporal Kilter and only turned back when Linda got up to go and talk to the Athosian woman. Glancing over the Lieutenant caught sight of the conversation involving a Satedan, who nodded, and went back to the person he was teaching. Linda promptly returned, sat down and crossed her legs up onto the bench again. "What was that about?"

"Nothing, just some practice I've been meaning to have with Teyla."

"And Ronan?"

She glanced at April, "Teyla can't practice so Ronan agreed."

April's jaw almost fell open as her eyes widened. "With Ronan? Seriously? Lin, are you kidding me?"

"What?"

"He'd murder you."

She scoffed and waved her off. "Would not."

"Okay," April pulled herself up and scooted along the bench. "Look, I know hearing that Ford is probably definitely gone is painful and that you're pretty much going to wipe yourself off the face of the Earth, or city, again. But Linda, come on. I know you're crazy at the best of times, but you're not _that_ crazy."

Linda stared at her shoes and shrugged her shoulders, fingering a loose thread that needed cutting on the hem of April's top she was wearing. "I haven't practiced with Ronan yet."

April's anger grew and she brought her hand up and smacked Linda on the back of the head with plenty of force. "Ow."

"Good, I'm glad it hurt. I hope it knocked some sense into you."

"Nope," Linda replied and April growled and shuffled along to the other end of the bench.

**SGASGASGASGA**

The stick came down heavily against her own and she stumbled back, wincing at the strain it'd put on her wrist. She had no time to test it out as Ronan came at her again, one stick aimed high the other low. She blocked both, painfully, and took a few swings at him.

A few landed, leaving nothing but the sound of wood against skin as evidence. She was sure that she had more then one bruise forming already as he swung again, connecting with the back of her knees and bringing the other around to wrap it around her throat.

Automatically she dug her elbow into his shin and aimed another dig to his thigh. The blows made him stumble slightly, his grip loosening just a little and she took that opportunity to duck underneath the stick, lurch forward for her own and swing it around to hit the back of his legs. It only made him stumble forward to quickly recover and she took that time to stand up,

A few minutes later and she was heavily panting, holding her arm in her hand as she looked at the freshly made wound. "Sorry," the Satedan said simply, bringing a towel over for her to press to the wound. "Let's get you to Beckett," he said and she nodded.

When they exited the gym she made a left for the stairs that immediately led up whilst he went right for the transporter. "Where are you going?" he asked.

She stopped and turned to look at him innocently. "Infirmary why?"

He pointed to the transporter, "Transporters' that way."

She pointed in front of her, "Stairs are this way."

"Transporters quicker."

Linda shrugged her shoulders and continued on her way, forcing Ronan to follow her up the stairs with a heavy sigh. "I don't like transporters" she admitted as soon as he arrived.

Turning his head to look at her he stared her. "Why?"

When she looked up at him she craned her neck back, hating how tall he was. "They, just, I don't okay."

"Okay," he said simply, shrugging his shoulders and silently walking beside her up the rest of the stairs. When they turned for the next set of stairs he repeated his question, "Why?"

She sighed and he looked at her, to find her glaring at him. "Because I don't."

He rose his eyebrows and stopped, "Why?"

Another sigh and she pouted, "Because I'm," she stopped, groaned and carried on up the stairs. "Because I don't like them. End of story. Finished."

Knowing when not to pry he shut up and followed her the rest of the way to the infirmary, leaving her in the hands of Carson, who groaned at the cause for the injury.

**SGASGASGASGA**

Coffee in hand, she made a start for the door, crashing into somebody else and almost spilling the scolding liquid all over herself. "Sorry," she said automatically, looking down at the spilt contents and back up to the person to see Reynolds. "Or not," she finished, her eyes narrowing into a frown.

The Sergeant glared down at her, "Watch where you step moron."

She rolled her eyes, "Well maybe others should watch their weight."

He narrowed his eyes at her and stepped closer to peer down at her. "Listen, _Doctor_, I can make your life a living hell here in Atlantis."

"Your point?" She reiterated unfazed by his threat.

"My point?" A smirk touched his mouth and he drew back to cross his arms over his chest. "I think the Marines could do with a new dartboard image although, once I tell them how much you leave others to die," her free hand clenched into a fist by her side as he carried on, his smirk only getting larger. "I think they'd want to do more then throw a dart at your picture."

Taking a deep breath, she unclenched her hand and tried to look as nonchalant as possible as she said, "Nah, I doubt that. But please, let me tell _you_ something now."

Her eyes narrowed and she stepped forward, "I know _exactly _how to push back. Don't think you can scare me, I've seen worse people then you. But listen, you _dare_ start something and I swear, you'll be in hell."

They remained standing there, gazes fixed on the other before Reynolds grunted and shoved himself past her, being sure to scold her hand with the hot beverage as well as leave an impact on her arm. _Don't_ Linda thought to herself as she stared a hole into the back of his head.

After wiping up the coffee and wiping her hand, she snivelled and cleared her throat before retreating back to her room for a night of sleep, which she had been having trouble with lately.

**SGASGASGASGA**

The room was dark when she awoke and freezing as hell. Groaning she swung her legs over the side of the bed, giving another groan at how much effort it took and stood up. Steadying herself on the dresser she stomped over to her chair and extracted her sweatshirt from the back of it, threw it on and examined the balcony door. It was closed. _Must be the thermostat. _With that in mind she yawned and jumped back to bed, telling herself to ask one of the scientists to fix it in the morning.

As soon as her head hit the people she fell back to sleep, finally warm an cosy underneath her cover.

The next time she awoke was to knocking on her door. "Linny?"

Pulling the cover over her head she wished that Evan would think she wasn't in and walk away. "Linny, open up it's me." She groaned to herself and pulled her pillow over her head, groaning at the effort.

Everything was fine until now.

Last week's mission had gone without a hitch. A nice bunch of villagers with food, drink, children, old people, etc. There'd been a little rain but nothing much and the team had all taken shelter in one of the huts. Thinking back to the mission a smile started to form at how sweet the people seemed to be, especially some of the children. Given the chance she'd go back and spend a week there.

Of course, the odd few hours stay were cut short when Lieutenant Adams was requested back in the city for some sort of news from Earth. Torrential rain on an alien planet was never a good sign. They'd squeezed a few extra hours out and began a jog back when the rain began to let up.

Sure they were soaked to the bone, but it was nothing a hot shower, hot drink and good helping of food couldn't cure.

The knocking pulled her back to the present and she frowned into the covers. "I'm coming in," he said.

The swish of the door let her know he was in and she muttered underneath her breath about fiddling with the control crystals to lock it more securely. "Linny?" his voice said next to her bed.

"What?" She ground out, snivelling at the runny nose that was starting to form. She frowned at how groggy her voice sounded.

The bed shifted and she felt a hand on her shoulder, "Should I call Carson?"

Pulling the pillow and cover away she glared up at him tiredly. She snivelled again and shook her head, hands on the cover, "No. Just need some sleep."

Then the chill swept through the room again and she gave a shiver. Evan's face twisted to concern and he laid a hand on her forehead, taking note of the sweatshirt she was wearing. She was warm. "You've got a temperature."

She waved him off and rolled to face the balcony door. "Do not. I'm fine."

"Linny," he whined, placing a hand on the other side of the bed to lean over her. "You're going to see Carson."

Glaring up at him she said, "Am not. I just need some sleep." Twisting her body to look up at him better she frowned, "What're you knocking for anyway?"

He looked down at her, lips thinned into a worried line. "It's four in the afternoon."

She blinked up at him a couple of times before her eyes widened and she sat up. "Crap."

He put his hands on her shoulders and held her down. "Linny, relax. I think you're coming down with something."

Frowning, Linda shook her head and tried to remove his hands, "I'm fine Evan." Then she sneezed.

He looked at her, eyebrows rose questioningly and she shrugged her shoulders, "Hay fever?"

Evan rolled his eyes and pulled her cover away, taking note of the shorts underneath. "Can you walk or should I call Carson?"

With a wave of her hands she threw her legs over the side of the bed and stood. Evan steadied her on her feet, earning a sheepish smile from her. "Just let me get some pants."

He shook his head, "You sit. I'll get them." As she opened her mouth to reply he stared at her and she shut it just as quickly. Moments later he found a discarded pair in a basket and passed them to her. A frown dotted his face as she threw them on over the top of her shorts and nabbed her boots from underneath her bed.

Cringing at the effort she was putting into just bending down he sighed and pulled them off her feet. "That's it. I'm calling Carson down here."

"Evan," she whined, falling back onto the bed.

He kept his worried gaze on her as he tapped his earpiece. "Dr Beckett? Major Lorne. Can you make a house call to Dr Parsons quarters. I'm worried about her. Thank you." Turning his full attention onto the resting woman he said, "He's on his way."

She waved him off and tugged her legs up onto the bed, curling into a ball and resting her head in her hands. Glancing at the door Evan sighed and sat down beside, rubbing a hand up and down her arm comfortingly.

It was a couple of minutes later when the door flew open and Evan lightly shook Linda's shoulder, waking her up. "Major, what seems to be the problem?"

Standing up he made room for the medic, "I had to wake her up, she's got a temperature, says she's cold and as you can see," he waved at the lightly sleeping woman. "Tired."

With a sigh Carson sat his bag down and tried to coax Linda awake to get better results. After ten minutes he concluded it was most likely to be the flu. "Great," she mumbled barely coherent. "Pegasus flu."

Evan pinched his eyes shut as she rolled over and went straight back to sleep. Carson smirked and turned away. "I'll do a quick blood works. Make sure it's nothing more. Make sure she gets plenty of fluids, rest and food."

"Yes Doctor. Thanks, again."

Carson smiled, "No problem Major." With a glance at the bed he nodded to her, "Just make sure to keep her out of a cover, help bring the temperature down a bit."

"Of course. Thanks again." The medic bid him farewell and left the Major alone in the room with a sleeping Linda who was trying to tug the cover over her body. Rolling his eyes he took four long strides and pulled the cover away and off the bed, throwing it onto her chair. She made some attempt to argue and quickly gave up, curling up into a smaller ball and promptly falling back to sleep.

Shaking his head Evan asked for a day off and left her room to get a nice stack of food, water, coffee and paperwork for him to finish.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Slight spoiler for **Coup D'Etat**

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter 11

"Evan move," she shouted at him, crossing her arms and glaring at him.

He stood in front of the door, his own arms crossed, "No. I'd feel better if you got another days rest."

She rolled her eyes and unfolded her arms. Stepping closer she said, "Evan, I've already had two days of rest. I feel a lot better."

Looking down at her he kept a steady gaze, "Well you still look like crap."

Another roll of her eyes and he quirked his lips. "Gee, thanks for the compliment." Bringing her gaze back to meet his she lifted her hands and sat them on his chest, "Now move. Please." She stressed, pushing him away.

He only stumbled on his footing before grabbing her hands in his and turning her around to pin her back against his chest. "Linny," he said in her ear. "Just one more day."

She tilted her head back to look up at him, "Evan. Just let me out."

Shaking his head with a smirk he dropped his forehead to her shoulder and said, "No."

"Fine," she called trying to get free. "Let's go ask Carson if I'm fine for work."

Lifting his head to rest his chin on her shoulder he thought it over, "Only if you take the transporter."

"Hell no!" she shouted, trying to push away from him even more.

With a sigh he turned her around and wrapped his arms around her shoulders to prevent her from moving. "Linny."

"I'll be taking the stairs back down anyway so what's it matter?"

He rolled his eyes and moved his hands down to rest on her upper arms, ignoring the memories that came with it. "Linny," he repeated slowly. "You've been ill for the past couple of days. You won't be feeling as good as you usually do." Her face fell as he told the truth, her eyes shadowing frustration and he gulped down the chuckle at the frown on her face. "Let's just, take the transporter there and _then_ we can take the stairs to your lab. Okay?"

She didn't answer straight away and he gulped. Maybe he was asking too much. "Okay," she said quietly and he brightened up at that. With a smile he stepped away from in front of the door, one hand still on her arm and swiped his hand over the door controls.

They stood outside of the transporter. Linda was frozen to the spot staring at it and Evan was trying to coax her into it, one hand on the small on her back. "Look," he said gently, opening the door. Feeling the woman take a step back he urged her forward, not losing his grip. "All you do, is take one step in, push a dot and step out again. Nothing to it."

"But it's small," she said simply, eyes still focused on the small space.

He sighed and glanced between Linda and transporter before turning her away from the door. "Evan."

"Shh," he said. "Close your eyes." She did as she was told and Evan placed his hands over her eyes and edged her backwards into him. Slowly, being sure to be careful, he edged her into the transporter and pressed the panel for the nearest one to the infirmary. When the door opened again he inched her forward and slowly removed his hands.

Coming to stand in front of her he looked at her expectantly, smirking at the look on her face. It was a mix between worry, fear, relief, happiness and other things he couldn't quite make out. Then her gaze finally fell to him and she slapped his arm, earning a frown from him. "Ow."

"That didn't help."

"It did back at the SGC," he said.

She glared at him. "Yeah, but," she trailed off and Evan smirked again. "Shut up," she said, storming past him.

He quickly caught up to her, only to stop a moment later as she stared at him, a small smile on her face. Furrowing his eyebrows he opened his mouth to ask why she had stopped when she stepped closer to him, planted her hands on his shoulders and stood on her tiptoes to place a kiss to his cheek. Pulling away he stared at her, a smile touching the corner of his eyes. "Thank you," she said.

Nodding he said, "Anytime."

Another smile dotted her face and she stepped away, quickly making her way back to the infirmary. "I hate it though," she said as they entered the room.

Giving her a side long glance he asked, "Hate what?" She gave him a look to which he said "Oh. Well it's not your fault."

She ducked her head and shrugged her shoulders, "I know. Just hate it though." Meeting his gaze she gave a half smile, "It kinda gets in the way when where you work is this place."

He chuckled and they quickly greeted Carson, who gave a clean bill of health with a warning to take it easy for the next couple of days just in case.

**SGASGASGASGA**

Teyla sat down and gave Linda a worried glance, "I am worried about you Linda. That is my concern."

She quirked an eyebrow at the Athosian woman as she speared a piece of meat, she assumed it was meat, on her plate, "Did Evan ask you to?"

Teyla sighed warmly and offered a calm smile, "He may have said that you were unwell and to take it easy. But _I_ am worried no matter. You were distracted, once again, and it bothers me that you were unable to concentrate as well as you normally do."

Linda shrugged her shoulders and moved her food around, "Yeah well. As Evan told you I _have_ been ill." Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a few military people staring at her table, even a few scientists and after taking a quick glance of their uniforms she narrowed her eyes. _Marines. Reynolds._

It was Teyla's turn to quirk an eyebrow. "Yes of course, but that is not my concern."

Her eyes jumped up to meet warm brown orbs offering comfort, trying to push the glaring looks from herself. Teyla laid a hand on Linda's forked hand, "I am here if you need to talk. I do think of us as friends."

For a moment Linda stared at her, unsure of what to do next before adverting her gaze back to her plate and resting her head against her hand. She frowned as she thought over what was really disturbing her. "Ford. I miss him. He was a good guy, funny, young, but good." heaving a sigh she stopped moving her fork and looked up at the other woman, "Sometimes I wish I was there, ya'know, with him on that catwalk when his team got ambushed by the Wraith."

Teyla laid her hand on hers again and leaned forward, "I am sure that many of us wished the same thing, that we could have done something to prevent it." She gave the linguist a tight smile, "But you must realise that sometimes, you cannot control what happens."

Linda nodded and turned back to her plate, suddenly finding it a little better looking and hoping it was some kind of Pegasus form of chicken she took a bite. She froze and chewed. It didn't get better. She could see Teyla looking at her worriedly, "Are you okay?"

She nodded, grabbed her napkin and spat the food back out. "Sorry. It's just, bleh." Linda took several swigs of her coffee to rid herself of the foul taste.

Teyla looked at her own plate of the same food and pushed it to one side. Linda gave a nervous laugh and took her tray, "I'll be right back with something new." She nodded to the other woman and started on the piece of fruit she had managed to pick up.

John showed up a moment later, sitting in the recently vacated chair with a frown. "Seats warm. Was somebody sat here?"

She nodded with a smile, "Dr Parsons. She'll be right back."

"Ah," he said, shuffling into the next seat to allow Rodney to then take a hold of the chair. "McKay," John scowled.

"What?" the scientist asked, staring at John as if he'd done something wrong.

"Seat's taken."

"By who?"

"It's okay," Linda said holding two trays. Handing one to Teyla she took the other empty seat across from John.

"Oh," Rodney said. "Okay."

John rolled his eyes and frowned when he looked down at his plate of food. The meat was a new type of food that the cooks were experimenting with after running out and having procured it from an off world planet during a trade. This was the first round it had during any meals and he wasn't sure if he trusted the pinkish meat.

He poked it, half listening to Teyla and Linda talking about something. "I was being careful. I did not wish to exert you."

"Teyla, I appreciate that, I really do. But please, don't. I won't improve otherwise." The Athosian smiled and John took a bite of his food as Rodney poured a forkful of the same stuff into his mouth. John cringed whereas Rodney happily chewed it.

Grabbing his napkin, John quickly spat it out and pushed his chair back, "I'll be back in a minute."

Linda laughed whilst Teyla chuckled. Rodney looked at the Colonel's retreating back with a shrug. "So how are the Athosian's settling in?"

"The are fine thank you. They say that the crops are in flourish and that they expect them to be ready within two months time."

"So," Linda started, "Better food then that?" she pointed to Rodney's plate of meat that she had earlier disposed of.

Teyla nodded with a smile, "Yes of course."

"It's not that bad," Rodney said around a mouthful of food.

"McKay," John said as he sat down. "It's disgusting."

"Definitely. I've had half frozen pizza taste better then that," Linda said as she pushed a forkful of meat free food into her mouth.

John frowned at her, "You've tried it already?"

She nodded, "Yep. That's why I'm not eating it."

John turned his gaze to Teyla as Ronan sat down at the end of the table, the mysterious meat meal in front of him. "And you think the same thing?"

Teyla shook her head. "I was not willing to chance it after I saw Linda's face."

"Gee thanks," Linda said sarcastically as she took a swig of her coffee.

"Yeah well thank you too," John said more sarcastically. "You could've warned me."

She shrugged her shoulders in response, "No fun in that." He scowled at her and she pushed her chair back with a smile. "Excuse me, I have work that needs catching up on."

Ronan shrugged his shoulders and took a helping of the food, nodding at the taste of the food before shovelling another forkful in. "Not bad," he said, earning stares from Teyla and John.

**SGASGASGASGA**

Linda walked into Elizabeth's office, disrupting the conversation going on between her and John. "Elizabeth," she stepped into the room, her face an image of worry and concern. "Major Lorne?"

The woman sighed and gave a sympathetic smile, "We found bodies." Her eyes began to water and she blinked them away as Elizabeth continued, "But Carson is examining them to confirm whether or not they are his team."

She nodded and straightened her back, clasping her hands behind herself she asked, "Er-erm, h-how long until he finds out?"

Elizabeth gave her a calm look, a comforting tight smile on her face. "As soon as I know, you'll know okay?"

She nodded silently and pointed to the door. Elizabeth nodded and Linda walked out leaving the two to talk again. "Are she and Lorne…. together?" John asked.

The expedition leader looked at him with a rueful smile, "No John. Their not together. They're close friends from what I understand, used to work together at the SGC."

"Ah," he said. As he opened his mouth to talk the 'gate technician cut him off and both he and Elizabeth hastily retreated to the controls.

**SGASGASGASGA**

Evan frowned. Linda was on _his_ bed in _his_ quarters. "Linny?" he asked as the door closed behind him.

In an instant she threw her notes onto his bed, sprung up and stepped over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Stupid flyboy," she said. He frowned even more and patted an arm on her shoulder. She instantly pulled back and punched his arm. "Don't you dare go missing on me again mister. You had me worried."

He grimaced at what she was referring to as she turned her back on him, crossing her arms over her chest. Stepping forward he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, "Come here." Pulling her to him he nestled his chin on her shoulder. "So you were worried about me huh?"

She frowned up at him and he smirked, kissed her cheek and pulled away. "Come on," he sat her down next to him on the bed. "It's not like I planned that to happen."

With a shrug of her shoulders she picked up her notes again and put them into a pile. "You do? And I will have to hurt you."

He laughed and put a hand on her shoulder. "Wouldn't have it any other way."


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Not mine

A/N: R&R sorry for the delay.

Chapter 12

_Michael_ John thought as his feet pounded on the corridor floors. Maybe the experiment would be a success, he hoped it would because then it would mean that the Wraith problem could be handled. With a sigh he turned the corner, his eyes catching Linda turning away from him. "Linda!" he shouted, increasing his jog to catch up to her.

She merely threw him a glance over her shoulder and carried on.

He frowned and when he finally got next to her she veered off. Stopping John looked down the corridor he was heading down to her retreating back and followed her. After their first collision on the stairs they'd sometimes jogged together if they saw each other. Sometimes it was just the two of them, sometimes Ronan was there too.

During their running's he'd learnt a bit about her; she has two brothers and her parents are still alive. She used to work at the SGC as Daniel Jackson's unofficial assistant/student. It was there that she'd met Ford and Evan, growing close to both of them and where she learnt that General O'Neill, in her opinion, is 'one of the best General's ever'. The point was, was that she'd never declined the company.

_Until now_ he thought as he caught up to her. When he glanced over to her the deep scowl didn't go amiss as she turned up a set of stairs.

Groaning he took the stairs three at a time, stopping her on the landing by grabbing her arm, "Linda," he said, pulling her to face him.

She shrugged his arm off and crossed her arms. "What?" it was harsh, bitter and cold and John flinched at the tone.

He held up his hands placatingly, "Something's bothering you."

She glared at him even more and he frowned. "Your point?"

He sighed, ran a hand through his hair and put another on his hip, "Talk to me."

Linda stared at him, her face dark and John frowned back. He could pull faces too. "Michael," she said.

A minute passed as he waited for a more elaborate answer. When none came he sighed, ran his hand through his hair again and shifted his weight, "What about him?"

"It's inhumane," she said coldly, leaning forward.

He frowned even more so. "That's because he used to be a Wraith."

She uncrossed her arms and stepped forward. Pointing a finger at him her face darkened even more as she jabbed him in the chest, "That's not what I mean."

John grabbed her hand and pulled it away from him, looked down and said simply, "What do you mean then?" When she only stared at him he felt the frustration grow and he rose his voice slightly, "Tell me."

"Experimenting," she said coldly, "On another living being."

"He's a Wraith!" he said, his arms out to his side.

"That's not the point," she said going back to crossing her arms.

John growled underneath his breath and stepped forward, "What is the point then Linda?" he asked, voice harsher then he meant.

She didn't flinch, only stepped closer and stared up at him. Her voice was raised slightly as she said, "My point, _Colonel_, is that one way or another he is a living being. It's not up to us to decide what is right and wrong. He's a Wraith. Yes. They hurt people. Yes. But do we have a right to change their DNA to make them more human? No."

"Well would you rather we left them as they were to kill _everyone_?" his voice another level to match hers.

"Of course not! My point is that we think what they do is wrong. They kill people for food. What do we do? Back on Earth? We've had two world wars about _religion _and_ belief_. We murder our _own_ kind for the sake of it sometimes. Right now, there's a war on between us, and the Middle East. When they look at us they must think that we're wrong. What if they were altering our DNA to become more like them huh?"

John's face darkened as he stared down at her, "Linda." He stopped. What could he say? "They're Wraith."

"And we're humans!" she shouted. "But that doesn't give us the right to decide how life, evolution and all that crap, should work. We can't control life."

"I know that!" he shouted, stepping toe to toe with her. His voice softened as he repeated his words, "I know that."

"Good," she said softly. They both fell silent and stared at each other awkwardly.

Another minute of silence passed and John finally glanced over her shoulder, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. Bringing his hazel gaze back to meet her gray blue one, he softened his features and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Linda," he said simply.

"Yeah?" it was barely a whisper and John gave a tight smile.

"Sorry."

She gave her own tight smile, "Me too." He nodded and his smile widened ever so slightly.

Thumbing back to the stairs he asked, "Want to try this again?" With a smile and a nod she followed him down the stairs and continued their jog in silence, only talking after twenty minutes of silence.

**SGASGASGASGA**

Linda sighed and ran a hand over her face. Shaking her head she finished off the rest of her cup and refilled from the coffee pot at the serving line. Sitting back down she pulled her notes towards her and quickly scribbled out a small section of text.

Five minutes passed before the chair was filled again. When she looked up it was to see one Colonel John Sheppard. "Hey," she said.

He nodded and gave her cup a five second stare before picking it up and taking a swig. "Hey," he said once he put it back down.

Raising her eyebrows she said, "Your welcome."

He gave a quirk of the lips, a tight smile, "Thank you." He took another long swig and finished off the drink. "Be right back," he got up and left her alone, taking the empty cup with him.

Rolling her eyes she said to herself, "Flyboy," and went back to her notes. A few seconds later he was back, two cups in hand and he set one in front of her. "Oh, thanks."

He smiled, "I did drink yours."

She nodded her head, put her pen down and gripped the warm cup between her hands. "Can't sleep?"

He looked up at her and shook his head, blowing on his drink. "You neither?"

"Ah," she shrugged her shoulders, "I usually end up staying up late. Very bad sleeping habits." He quirked an eyebrow at her and she shrugged him off. "Unless I am absolutely shattered I will not sleep."

He nodded and glanced down at her work. Taking a sip he pointed to the notes, "So, you decided to do some work instead?"

"I had nothing else to do," she said pushing it away from her. They elapsed into a comfortable silence, the sound of the waves breaking it every few seconds. Linda glanced at John and caught him looking at her. He gave her a quick smile and went back to looking at the table. "I heard what happened."

His head snapped up to meet hers, his face unreadable and she sat back in her seat slightly. It was a moment before he gave a small nod and took another gulp from his coffee. "Yeah. Ronan's plan seems a lot more optimistic right about now."

"Kill him?"

"Yeah. If we'd done that, he wouldn't have escaped and the Wraith would still think that we were dead."

"Hmm," she nodded, taking a gulp of her coffee. "But it was bound to happen eventually."

He furrowed his brows at her, "What was?"

"The Wraith finding out. I mean, how many planets do they cull? Quite a lot. And how much time would it take for them to find a planet we've visited and interrogate them until we've been given up."

His face darkened slightly as he thought it over. It _was_ bound to happen. He'd only hoped it was a little longer then a year they could've hidden. "Yeah, I guess."

Silence surrounded them again and Linda grabbed one of the papers she was writing on and turned it over. Picking up the pen she drew four lines and marked a cross on it. She pushed them both over to him and he looked at her questioningly. "To take your mind of it."

The corner of his lips twitched into a smirk and he drew a circle, pushed the paper back. They finished the game, John winning, and began several more games until the entire page was full of noughts and crosses.

Linda yawned and glanced at her watch, eyes widening sleepily at the time; 2:47. She hid another yawn behind her hand and John put the paper to the side. " I think it's time someone got to bed."

She laughed and nodded, "Yeah. Probably ready to sleep now."

He nodded and she gathered up the paper and pushed her chair back. He did the same and walked with her to the serving line.

Outside in the hall he kept in line with her, hands stuffed in his pockets. She gave him a side long glance, "Are you walking me home John?"

He smirked in her direction, "You don't want me to Linda?"

She shrugged her shoulders with a lazy smile. "It is awfully gentlemanly of you."

"See," he said, nodding to her with a bigger smirk. "I'm not _just_ a flyboy."

She snorted and turned to the nearest set of stairs. "Where are you going?" he asked, stopping her in her tracks.

"Up the stairs," she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

He furrowed his brows at her, "Transporters are a lot quicker."

She shrugged her shoulders and adverted her gaze. "I like the stairs."

"Nobody likes stairs," he said, crossing his arms with a curious gaze.

"I do," she said lamely.

He nodded his head in the direction of the transporters, "Come on."

She shook her head, "No."

"_Linda_" he stretched, quirking a brow.

"_John_," she stretched back. He rolled his eyes, grabbed her arm and pulled her back down the stairs and over to the transporters. "No, John," she whined trying to pull her arm free.

He stopped in his tracks. Turning to face her he frowned, noticing the wide eyed look in her eyes as she stared at the transporters behind him. "Are you scared of them?"

"What?" her gaze snapped up to look at him. "No! No, not, _scared_ of them. It's just," she threw another worried glance to the closed doors and sighed. "They're, it's a small space. You know, like really small and cramped."

She turned her worried gaze back up at him and he frowned, pieces beginning to form. Pointing a thumb over his shoulder he briefly glanced to the doors and back to her face, "Are you. Linda, you're. Are you claustrophobic?"

She shrugged her shoulders and turned her gaze away from him, "Yeah. I guess." A nervous laugh left her throat and John felt sympathy for the woman. She'd been in the city for two years and had to take the stairs everywhere. "Not exactly the best of things to have in this city right?"

He gave a tight smile in response to her own, "Right." Glancing back at the closed door he ran a hand through his hair. "Listen, is there, a way, to kinda, get you in and out without, you know, freaking you out too much?"

Linda pointed to the stairs, "Can't we just take the stairs?" She yawned and swayed a little on her feet. _God I need to sleep _she thought, shaking her head and running a hand over her face.

He frowned down at her and looked back at the door, an idea starting to form. "That's four levels and several corridors. You won't last that. Come on," he tugged on her hand and she dug her feet into the floor, telling him to let go.

He stopped again, the door a foot away from him and turned to face Linda, who looked more scared then before. "Close your eyes."

"What?" she asked finally pulling her gaze away to look at him.

"Close your eyes."

She gulped and did as he said. John swiped a hand over the crystal and stepped inside, "Alright, now, carefully walk forward."

He watched as she took a step and stopped, lips quivering, "No. I can't."

As she made a start to turn away he reached out and pulled on her arms to get her inside. She stumbled over the threshold, losing her balance and falling into him. He grabbed her arm and wrapped a hand around her waist to stop them both from falling as she clutched at his arm with her free hand. He looked down to note that she had opened her eyes. "Sorry," she said.

With a smile he said, "My fault. It's okay."

He turned back to face the city's map and felt her grip tighten on her arm. Looking back he gulped at the scared look in her face. In his arms he could feel her shaking and her breathing had hitched up a notch.

He quickly pushed the dot nearest to the living quarters and almost pushed her out when the door opened again. She stumbled a few paces away from the small space and he put a hand on her back, trying to ease her into a sense of comfort. "Sorry, sorry, sorry," he repeated over and over again to her, rubbing small circles on her back as she took deep breaths in and out.

A minute passed and she stood up. He grimaced at her, guilty at the mini panic she had had because of him. "I'm okay," she whispered, closing her eyes and opening them again to land on his. "It's okay." She closed her eyes again and exhaled a deep breath.

He was still grimacing when she opened her eyes again, a tight, shy smile in place. "It's okay John. I shouldn't have opened my eyes," she gave a small smile and it settled his gut some.

"My fault really," he said, still rubbing her back. "You okay?"

She nodded and he gave her a small pat on the back before removing his hand. Slowly, they walked down the corridor, silence around them. When they reached her doors she turned to face him, that same shy, tight smile in place. "Thanks, for, walking me."

He nodded with a smile, "Any time."

Linda yawned again and opened her door. "And," he turned back to face her, wondering if she was going to hurt him in some way because of what had just happened. "Thanks, for, you know. Trying to, erm, get me to use the err," she waved her hand in the vague direction they had come from and he waved her off.

"No more. I, refuse to do that again."

She laughed and stepped forward. Standing on tip toes she reached up and pecked his cheek, which took him as a bit of a surprise as he stared down at her. "Thanks anyway," she said, genuine smile on her face before she disappeared back into her room.

For a moment, he stood in the corridor, staring at her door. Running a hand through his hair he shook his head and stuffed his hands in his pockets and quickly turned away from the door.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter 13

The 'gate shut down behind Evan and he sighed, turned to face the rest of his team and said, "Alright, go clean up." They all happily agreed, quickly exiting the room to change into dry clothes after getting caught in the beginning of a storm on their last mission. He grabbed a hold of Linda's arm, "Linny."

"What?" she said innocently.

He sighed and nodded to the door, waving an arm down his body. "Have you been given the ATA gene yet?"

She shook her head. "I don't need to have it Evan."

He rolled his eyes, "I'd rather you have it."

She rolled her eyes back at him, "So this doesn't happen again?" He looked at her pointedly and she sighed. "Fine. I'll get round to asking Carson."

"Thank you," he said, his gaze turning to the expedition leader coming down the stairs to meet them, a strange man next to her. "Dr Weir."

"Major Lorne," she said with a loopy smile. Her attention turned to Linda, whose gaze was fixed on the strange man. "Linda, this is Lucius Luvin. He's come to trade with us. Lucius, this is Major Evan Lorne and Dr Linda Parsons."

Lucius stepped forward, grin in place and shook Evan's hand, "Major. Pleasure to meet such a fine young man and Miss Parsons. Linda," he grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips. "May I call you Linda?"

She took her hand back and stared at him, "No. Only people I know get to call me Linda."

"Well then," he said pushing himself between Evan and Linda and wrapping a hand around her wet shoulders. "Please, let me get to know you and you me."

Linda glared at the arm and ducked out from his touch, staring at Evan with pleading eyes. "Excuse us," he said, taking Linda's arm and pushing her away from Lucius. "We need to go get changed now."

Lucius held up a hand, "Of course. Please. And afterwards perhaps we could all grab a meal together."

"Or not," Linda muttered underneath her breath, turning away as the man's gaze began to trail down her body.

"Come on," Evan said placing a hand on her back and glancing back at the strange man.

"He touches me again, I'm going to punch him." He gave a tight lipped smile down at her, meeting her angered gaze.

"I might beat you to it," he said, earning a chuckle.

**SGASGASGASGA**

Evan sauntered into the lab, grin in place as he quickly made his way towards the only female in the room. Putting his elbows on the desk he stared at her, grin still in place, as he waited for her to notice him. "Something I can do for you Evan?" she asked not looking up at him.

Nodding he glanced back to the door, "I have someone you should meet."

Her gaze flicked up in eager surprise and he hid the chuckle behind a grin. Lucius quickly stood next to him and stared down at the linguist with a predatory grin. "Linda, nice to see you again."

She gave a nervous laugh and gathered her notes together. "Hmm, wish I could say the same."

"Do not worry about her," Abbot said coming to land a hand on the man's shoulder. "She will eventually warm up to you."

Lucius held up his hands to her, "It's okay. I've got all the time in the world. Now, Dr William Abbot mentioned that you were working on some artefact that was found on another planet." He put his elbows on the desk and put his head in his hands, "Please, tell me all about it."

Linda flicked her gaze from Lucius, to Evan, to William, back to Lucius and back to Evan. _They've lost it_ she thought, shaking off a comforting feeling in her guts. Lucius' gaze still traced circles down her chest and she squirmed in her seat. Picking up her notes she gave a nervous laugh, "I'm sorry but I have to run. I was needed in one of the labs for help with translations."

"No problem," he said standing up. "We'll accompany you."

She shook her head with a tight smile. "No, please. It's fine. I work better alone then surrounded."

"Of course, no need to push right?" Lucius asked and she nodded, still nervous about his presence. "But at least let me take you to dinner later on. My honour."

Her gaze flicked from man to man and she shrugged her shoulders. "Erm, I should really be going." Trying to ignore his gaze and the urge to both accept the dinner and punch the guy in the face, she picked up a few files, her notebook and a few photographs into one pile and quickly evacuated the room.

Lucius watched her go with a frown. Turning his gaze to the Major he asked, "Do you know where her room is?"

Evan nodded, "Of course. I can take you there right now if you wish."

"No," he smiled at the man. "No, not yet. Later, when she's settled down."

"Of course Lucius. Is there anything else you need?" Evan asked with eagerness.

**SGASGASGASGA**

John staggered into his room, ignoring the lack of a quick response his door usually gave him and stomped over to his bed. He'd had a long day and he just wanted to sleep. He ran a hand over his face and sighed. He was glad that Lucius was gone. If he ever saw that guy again it was too soon.

Turning to his bed he gave a faint smile, then frowned. Something was off. It was only a slight difference but he knew, just _knew_ that something was different. Scanning with eagle eyes he took in the bed, as messy as he had left it. His hazel eyes roamed to his nightstand. That was it. His book; War and Peace, was missing.

Frowning, he snivelled and looked down the side of the bed. _Nope, not there_. It wasn't under the bed and his frown only deepened.

He jumped with the door to the balcony opened up and Linda walked in. She seemed to jump at his appearance too and he stared at her. He was shocked to find her in his room and frowned at her. "What are you doing. In _my_ room?"

She looked sheepishly away and fiddled with the book in her hand. "Sorry, I was hiding."

He frowned even more so, his throat scratchy. "In _here_?"

She nodded and seemed to remember the book in her hand. "Oh, erm, here. I borrowed it. It's a, a good read." Linda stepped forward, book outstretched and he took it gingerly. With a curious glance he looked down at it and back up at her.

"I'll ask again, why in here?"

"Oh," she stuffed her hands into her pockets and said, "Is that Lucius guy gone?"

John nodded, snivelled and coughed once. "Yeah, he's gone."

She nodded in reply, "Good. Good." She dragged her gaze back up to meet his and began her explanation. "It's just, he came to the lab and I had the urge to either take his offer of dinner or punch him for being a pervert. I mean, it was weird 'cause Elizabeth would never offer translations in a deal right?"

"Right," he nodded, following the story.

"So I thought it'd be better to hide then punch the guy. My room was out because of Evan being friendly with him. I would've taken April's or Evan's but they would've been obvious choices. So I had to think, where could I hide where they wouldn't look."

John nodded, half in agreement half confused by her choice. There were many piers that she could've chosen from. "Okay," he got no further as a violent coughing fit overtook his body. When he finished he winced and looked back up at her, "So why here?"

"Evan was giving him tours of the city. If someone saw me they'd point me out to him. This corridor was empty and well, I." She stopped and scratched the back of her head. "I guess I thought it was the safest place to be at the moment. I mean, everyone I met was going a little…"

"Nuts?"

"Yeah, that works."

He nodded and sat the book back down into its rightful position on his night stand. Another coughing fit overtook John and Linda stepped forward, concern written all over her face. "Are you okay John?"

He waved her off, "Just a cold."

She rolled her eyes and stepped closer, resting a hand on his arm. "Well get to bed then. You should rest."

"Was going to," he said with a smirk and she smiled back at him.

"Yeah, blame me. It's okay. Now bed, sleep and drink plenty of water." She ordered him, pushing him gently to the bed after pulling the covers back.

"You don't have to do this," he said as he kicked off his boots and sat himself down on the edge.

She rolled her eyes again and shrugged her shoulders. "Fine. I'm gone. Sorry about finding me here, by the way."

He waved her off, giving her a wry smirk, "Next time, just ask."

She smirked and gave a small laugh back. "I'll be sure to remember that." She waved a hand over the door control and stepped out into the corridor. "Now go to sleep."

When the door closed the smirk was still in place and John shook his head.

**SGASGASGASGA**

Evan rolled his eyes as Linda complained, again, about getting the A.T.A therapy, and ribbing it in about the Lucius incident. "I don't really need to get it right now do I?" She asked for the tenth time that morning.

He rolled his eyes again. "Yes. You have a mission at 13 hundred, one, that may need you to have the gene."

"I'm not going."

He stopped in his tracks to look at her funnily. "What?"

"I said I'm not going. Ryan's going instead."

He narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously. He knew she wasn't one to pass off the chance to go off-world. "Why?"

She shrugged her shoulders and pushed past him, "Didn't feel like it. I think I'm getting a cold, or the flu again."

He reached out and snagged her arm, pulling her back to face him. Placing a hand to her forehead she swatted it away and he frowned down at her, "You're not sick. So tell me, why aren't you going on that mission. You wanted it if I remember correctly."

She shrugged her shoulders again and started walked again. "I know, I know. But Elizabeth said it'd be with you and hey, look, it's not with you."

Evan narrowed his eyes suspiciously and walked alongside her, "That's not a good enough reason for you. So tell me, who's going on it?" Her head jerked round to meet his and she stared, wide eyed, for a moment before turning her gaze back to the corridor with a shrug. He sighed and did a mental list of the people who were going. "Sergeant Reynolds?" Just the name made him kick himself.

Putting his hand on her arm again he stopped her in her tracks, "Linny. If he's been doing anything, and I mean _anything_ or said anything, you tell me right now. Has he?"

She shook her head with a scoff, "I can take care of myself Evan."

He rolled his eyes and followed her into the infirmary, "Yeah, that what's you said last time."

"And last time he deserved it," she said, her voice a tone higher. Greeting the medic she said, "Hey Carson."

"Linda, Major," he nodded to the pair of them and took her over to a bed as he prepared a syringe. "So, any reason why all of sudden you're asking for this lass?" he asked as she rolled up her sleeve.

"Order from a Major," she said, glaring at Evan with a smirk.

He pulled a face back at her, smirking. Carson gave a chuckle, "Well Major, this isn't a 100 percent inoculation."

"I know, only 42 percent right?"

"Aye, well," the Scots turned to the woman, "You ready?"

"Now's not a good time to say I hate needles is it?"

Carson laughed and grabbed her arm, "No lass it isn't." A few minutes later and she was on her way again, having to wait four hours for the inoculation to take effect.

**SGASGASGASGA**

Laura knocked on the door to the linguist's lab and offered her friend a smile as she stepped over the threshold. "Werner, Abbot," she greeted with a nod as she continued forward.

She had been worried since she'd heard the rumour mill going around the military expedition. How it hadn't gotten further then some new recruits and a few others who really disliked civilians, and not to the Military Commanding Officer or Expedition leader was any wonder to her.

"Linda," she said, crossing her arms and staring at the other woman with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" the linguist asked, shrugging her shoulders. After a sterner glare she raised her hands defensively, "I didn't do it?"

"We need to talk." At the curious gaze she nodded her head over her shoulder, "Privately?"

Minutes later they were outside on a balcony with the door locked behind them. Laura turned on Linda and punched her arm, earning a yelp from the other woman. "What the hell did you say to Reynolds?"

"What? Nothing apart from the usual why?"

Laura's glare deepened, hoping it would have an impact, but her friend looked as confused as ever. She sighed and shook her head, "Some of the Marines have been talking."

Linda's brows creased into a frown, "Reynolds?" The only question that needed asking.

Laura nodded and crossed her arms. "You need to tell Colonel Sheppard or Dr Weir at least."

Linda shook her head and glanced out to the ocean. "No." She knew Laura was going to protest and said, "What's the worst they've threatened to do?"

She raised an eyebrow and said one word, "Incapacitate."

Linda rolled her eyes and let a smirk form. "Laura, I could kick their asses before they got a chance to. Besides," she gave a shrug and leaned on the railing, "I'm fine, the worst I've had so far is from natives off world."

"That's not the point." After a moment she turned towards the door and said, "I'm telling them."

"Laura," Linda whined.

The Lieutenant stopped in her tracks and narrowed her eyes into a glare again. "Look, if you won't tell, then I will."

"Fine!" she shouted, "Fine, I'll, I'll talk to Evan okay?" The answer seemed to satisfy her as she left without another word, merely mumbling underneath her breath on her way back down the corridor. Linda sighed and frowned as she stared into the ocean. At that very moment, she felt the urge to find the source of the trouble to come and teach him a lesson. Even if meant she'd be in trouble, it felt like it was worth it.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

As soon as they were through the space 'gate John gave control of the jumper to Linda, whose A.T.A gene therapy had been a success. She'd been having a few short flying lessons with other people, but John had thought that considering it was just the two of them on a friendly off-world planet, it would be okay to let her try it out in the field. "Just be gentle, concentrate on going straight."

He had already come to the planet with his team and had been greeted by friendly people. They had been invited to a celebration of friendship between the two groups of people. When they had gotten back to Atlantis and told Elizabeth, she had said for them to go back and to cement this friendship, however, Teyla had to check in with the Athosian's and Ronan had gone with her, complaining about how the new race of friendly people were too irritating for him. Rodney had used a similar excuse and had gotten out of it by saying that he had 'important' work to be getting on with.

Elizabeth had suggested sending a different team but John had told her that it wouldn't be interesting to anyone but botanists; because of the wide diversity in plant life, astronomers, linguists and a few other departments. Linda was then suggested with the lack of off-world activity she had been having lately.

"I am," she quipped back, eyes narrowed in concentration as she stared outside of the window.

The HUD flickered into life to show a disjointed path they were taking compared to the straight lined path they were supposed to be taking. John gave her a pointed look and she sheepishly shrugged her shoulders. "Okay," he said gently. "Let's just, concentrate on a line. Straight ahead. That's all okay?"

She nodded and minutes later the path straightened out into a small quivering line. "That's good, definitely an improvement."

Linda gave a nervous laugh and concentrated on flying straight even more so and managed to completely straighten out their path. John nodded approvingly, "Definitely a good improvement."

"Yeah," she said as she lowered the jumper's altitude to skimming over the trees.

"Okay," he said, looking over a map of the area. "There should be a small clearing just up ahead."

"You mean land?" She asked, suddenly worried and the path began to shake.

He held his hands out to her gently, "Just, concentrate. That's all you need to do. Clear your mind and think, fly straight to that point then stop. That's it."

"Okay," she said. Their path eased out into a straight line and appeared to pick up speed. "Whoa," she said, thinking to go slower before a thought occurred to her and before she knew it, more speed had been added and they were going slightly faster.

"Linda," John stretched out disapprovingly.

"What?" she turned to smile at him and checked on the map for their position and the clearing. Then the jumper stopped all of a sudden.

John pinched his eyes shut and opened them again to find grinning gray blue eyes dancing back at him. "Okay show off. Now land, _gently_."

She nodded and her face grew serious as the jumper slowly began to descend in shaky jitters.

John gripped the edge of the console, worried that the inertial dampeners wouldn't stop him feeling the crash he could feel coming and he shut his eyes as the ground neared closer. A full minute passed and John pried one eye open to notice that they had landed. He opened his other eye and looked round to Linda to make sure nobody had taken over for her in that minute. Nope, it was her. "Huh." he said, "That's better then Rodney's landing."

She laughed at the comment and made a start to stand, "I'll take that as a compliment."

He smiled and made his way to the back of the jumper and opened the rear hatch.

**SGASGASGASGA**

The fire crackled in front of them and the villagers continued to dance and sing all around the small village. One of the local women, dressed in slightly skimpy clothes with different coloured paints decorating her body in swirls and patterns approached the two Lanteans sat on the small makeshift bench and offered them both a drink.

"Thanks," Linda said and John nodded, taking a whiff of the stuff and liking what he smelt. He couldn't place the smell but it reminded him of fruited wine with a hint of strong ale with a vague honey smell.

Glancing over at Linda he watched as she took a sip and smacked her lips appreciatively. "Not bad," she said with a smile, holding her cup up to John. "I think it's alcoholic though." A small frown dotted her face and she took another small sip.

John did the same and liked the taste a lot more then the smell. Maybe he could switch this for the beer in his room? He'd have to ask the locals and somehow smuggle it into the city.

After a few more sips he could feel a faint fuzziness settle in the back of his mind and glanced back down at the cup. Only half of it was gone. "That's strong," he said retaining to sipping it as occasionally as was necessary to wet his thirst.

"Hmmm, very." Linda agreed, seeming to come to the same conclusion.

"Well," he said, turning to look at her and nudging her leg with his, "I'm driving."

She snorted into her drink and took another sip, nudging his leg back. "Good job too." She took another gulp and grinned round at him. "You think we could get some of this back on Atlantis?"

He snorted and patted her leg, "Don't drink too much. I don't want to have to carry you."

**SGASGASGASGA**

A light fog was lingering in his mind and he helped a slightly tipsy Linda into the rear of the jumper with a yawn. "What time is it?" she asked, her arm curled tightly around his as her head lolled on his shoulder.

"Erm," he stumbled to pull the sleeve of his shirt up, "Near to 11pm." He gave another yawn and they both stumbled slightly in their stepping.

A small giggle left her throat and he turned a smirk in her direction. "What's funny?"

She peered up at him, grinning madly and his smirk widened, "I don't know." Another giggle filled the air and John felt a light laugh emanating from his own voice.

His slightly spaced mind screamed at him and his hand reached out to tuck a loose strand of dirty blonde hair behind her ear, his hand resting on her neck.

The action sobered her up slightly and she blinked up at him, her unwrapped hand resting on his arm.

John smiled down at her and she smiled back. Gulping, John inched his head forward and licked his lips. Her eyes were dancing from his eyes to his lips and he reached his hand round to the nape of her neck and pressed his mouth to hers.

She was frozen, her mouth agape in shock and he started to pull himself away when she reciprocated the touch, albeit tentatively.

The touch was quickly ended as Linda drew back, biting her lip and looking down at the floor with a groan. "What?" he asked gently.

She looked back up at him and pulled herself free, sending her falling back onto the bench behind her. With a shake of her head she turned away from him, "I- I d-." Her eyes came back to fix on him and she sighed, "I don't know."

He frowned down at her and licked his lips, the nice beverage from before still strong on his lips as he turned away and sat in the pilot's seat.

The entire journey back was in silence and John was getting fidgety. When they finally set down in Atlantis Linda had stuck around long enough to tell Elizabeth about the success of the 'friendship party' before scampering off and leaving him to give the expedition leader the final details.

**SGASGASGASGA**

Evan opened Linda's door and froze in his steps. It was too late, she'd caught him and offered a sheepish smile. She'd just finished sparring in the gym with a few choice Marines and was only dressed in a towel after having a shower.

"Sorry," he muttered before turning and slamming his eyes shut.

Linda rolled her eyes and hastily dressed herself. Once she was done she told him and began to towel dry her hair.

Even turned and gathered his thoughts together. Finally remembering what it was he came to talk to her about he narrowed his eyes into a frown, his mind darkening at how it had taken this long for him to find out. "Linda. Care to explain something to me?"

Her own eyes narrowed in confusion and he rose an eyebrow, making her stop her actions and pull her hands away from her hair. "Like?" She knew he wasn't happy with her, but why she didn't know.

"Your threat to Sergeant Reynolds." _Oh, that_. She knew something had slipped her mind and her and Laura's conversation came barrelling back to her.

"Next time I won't hesitate to punch the guy."

"Linda! You can't just go around threatening the military personnel."

She narrowed her own eyes at him, anger boiling up in her stomach. "Me threaten him? He threatened me first! I was warning him Evan!"

Evan shook his head and delivered a stern glare. He didn't want this to go any higher then him. For all he knew it could make the situation worse for everyone. Taking a deep breath he levelled his gaze with her, "Linda," he stopped. On one hand getting her to apologise was the aim, but on the other he knew her story held some truth to it.

He took another deep breath and sighed, heavily. "Linda," he repeated, trying to think of what to say. "From now on, you stay away from him." He held a hand up to silence her comments, "You don't talk to him, you try to avoid him. And you apologise to him."

"To hell I will!"

"You will!" he called back, determined to keep the situation under control. She stepped back, shocked by his outburst and he took this moment to finish off. "He will apologise to you as well. Are we clear?"

She threw the towel onto her bed and crossed her arms, glaring daggers at him. She shook her head, grumbled underneath her breath and stormed out of the room, leaving him stood there hoping she wouldn't pull a stunt.

**SGASGASGASGA**

April nudged Linda in the arm, pulling her from her reverie. "Hey, you with us here?"

"Huh, yeah. I was uh, just, just thinking."

Olivia and April exchanged a quick glance with each other and turned to the linguist, "About?"

Linda looked between the two and narrowed her eyes at them, "Nothing important. Work stuff. Look, I have to go do some, get some stuff back to Rodney. See you later okay."

With that said she quickly pushed up from the table and made a quick exit. "What's up with her?" Olivia asked.

April shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. I'll find out later."

Linda's earpiece gave a squeak and she tapped it, "Dr Parsons."

"Parsons," Rodney's voice called out over the line. "Where is my artefact. I specifically requested it to be on my desk yesterday morning so where is it?"

Rolling her eyes she ignored the rant and flatly answered, "I'll be right there."

"You better be," he replied before clicking off.

She rolled her eyes again and turned down the stairs. Thirty minutes later, after visiting her own lab and gathering up the necessary items, she walked into Rodney's lab to find John, Radek, Miko and a few other scientists milling around. The Colonel nodded, tight lipped, to her, "Linda."

She nodded back with a tight smile, "John." Turning her gaze to a less then happy Rodney she put the objects onto his desk and stuffed her hands in her pockets. "There."

He rounded on her, eyes beginning to show signs of anger, "Thirty minutes. _Thirty_ minutes it took you. What did you do? Take the stairs?"

"Yeah," she answered nonchalantly, shrugging her shoulders.

John looked between the two, a slight smirk dancing on his lips. Rodney's mouth was flailing open and closed as he tried to figure out her reasoning. "Why?" was all he could manage, snatching up the documentation from off the table.

She gave another shrug and frowned back at him, "Anything else you need?"

He huffed and crossed his arms, "No, now leave. Some of us have actual work to do."

She shrugged her shoulders and caught John's eyes. Giving him another tight smile she turned and left the lab. _Flyboys_ she thought, shaking her head and frowning to herself. _Sparring. Need to spar_ she nodded at the thought and turned up the next set of stairs.

When she reached the top a hand on her shoulder stopped her in her tracks and she turned to see John. "John," she said, stepping back ever so slightly. She winced at the movement, knowing how it must look, and pinched her eyes shut.

"Linda," when she opened her eyes again he was frowning down at her and looking past her shoulder. His hazel eyes quickly jumped back to hers and she stared back at him. He cleared his throat and asked, "You busy?"

_Nod, shake, nod, shake. Damn it. _She decided to go with a nod, adding a sympathetic smile. "Yeah, gym."

The word seemed to brighten his damp mood and he nodded, "Can I tag along?"

"Erm," his eyes started to plead with her and she nodded. "Sure, okay. Meet you there?"

He nodded, offering a soft smile before walking alongside her until they reached her quarters.

**SGASGASGASGA**

Linda slouched down to the gym, clad in simple cargo pants and vest top. Something was telling her this was going to be one of those conversations she'd rather avoid. Sighing, she gripped her gym bag closer to her body and made her way around the corner, the gym coming into view. _I could still run_ she told herself, the corner of her mouth quirking up at the thought. _That'd be cowardly_ her mind answered back and her face darkened.

_Damn it_ she thought eventually as she paused, a few metres away. _Damn the Pegasus galaxy, damn the Earth, damn the friggen whole Air Force, damn Jack and damn John. Damn, damn, damn, damn,_ she continued, adding a few expletives in her mind, cursing at anyone and everything she could think of.

Taking a breath she sighed, stopped the mental tirade and started walking again.

Reaching the door, she paused and looked inside. John was there, swinging a couple of bantos sticks in his hands, deep in concentration.

Taking another breath Linda walked over to the nearest bench and dropped her bag down, telling the Colonel that she was here. _Here we go _she thought, turning to face him with a small smile.


	15. Chapter 15

I know some of you can't wait to see what happens between Linda and Reynolds, but trust me, it's interesting for sure. But you have to wait a couple of chapters. Sorry. Anyway, read, enjoy and review. Also Penelope, I was tempted, but I hope this will do.

Oh, guys, let me know what pairings you want! Please?

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Chapter 15

Ten minutes of sparring had passed and neither had said a word. He swung low and she blocked, feinted left then started right. He blocked and pushed it away, striking her in the back of the legs as he moved past her. She grunted at the pain and staggered to her feet. _Now it's on John_, she thought as she made a start to strike, feinted right and struck low, swiping his feet out from underneath him.

He landed on his back and rolled over as she came down. Quickly crouching he kicked her feet out and got to his feet.

She huffed, pushed herself to her feet and spun to face the slightly smirking man with a glare. This 'session' was beginning to wear her down.

He lunged at her and she dodged, blocked, struck back, got hit, hit back. The same fight went on for another five minutes before both of them slowed down, panting heavily and not taking their eyes off of the other.

Linda gulped and felt the itchiness of her dry mouth. Glancing to the benches where their bags rested she said, "Take a break?"

John glanced to the bench and nodded. They both sunk down, bags between them, and drunk heavily from their water bottles, uttering deep sighs of relief at the refreshing liquid. He tilted his head to look at her, "Where'd you learn those moves?"

Closing her eyes and letting her head drop back she said, "From Teyla, Ronan, few other people."

He arched an eyebrow at her. "Uh uh." She snapped her head to look at him and he held up a hand as he took another long drawl. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand he looked at her again, "You didn't."

She quirked her eyebrows at him, "Really?"

He nodded and stared at a point on the opposite wall. "That's training."

"Oh, you caught me." He turned his head back to look at her, holding her hands up and looking none to innocent, "I like to practice a lot."

He shook his head at her and drained another few mouthfuls of water. "That's not what I mean."

"I know," he barely heard and he peered at her, trying to deduce if he'd heard her right. She glanced up at him and froze.

"What were you?"

Her senses returned and she shrugged her shoulders, staring a hole in the floor. "Is that what's stopping you?"

Her head snapped up to look up at him, shocked that he would suggest it, "No. No, no, it's." She trailed off and returned her gaze to the floor. "No."

The bench shifted and she looked up to see him walk to the other side of the bench and sit down next to her. He fixed her with a soft gaze and she bit her lip, glanced down at his lips and fixed her gaze on the floor. "Linda," he whispered, cupping a hand to her face to pull her gaze back to him. His thumb rubbed back and forth over her cheek as his fingers dug into the back of her hairline.

His eyes glanced down to her lips, a little further down and back up to meet her eyes. "Do you want this?"

Her mouth flailed open for a second before she said, "I don't know," and shifted her head ever so slightly to look away.

"Linda," he almost whined, gently pulling her back to look at him. "What's the first thing that comes into your head?"

"John," she whined back, groaning and he fought the urge to drag her back to face him. "You can't just, ask that kind of question." Of her own accord she was staring back at him and he licked his lips.

"I just did," he said simply, a smirk on his face as he shuffled closer, their legs brushing. "I'll ask it again."

"John," she whined again and he smirked, the way she stretched his name stirring something in him. "I don't know."

He paused and ran his thumb over her cheek again. Her hand wrapped itself around his wrist before pausing. He watched her face as she closed her eyes and slowly laid her hand over his, her fingers gently brushing the spaces between his. "Linda," he whispered, inching closer.

Her eyes blinked open and widened as they met his, three inches away. She gulped and pulled away instantly, "I- I'm sorry, I, I have to uh, I've got some uh work, to uh catch. I have to go."

He frowned at her as she kept her back to him, hastily packing her stuff away. "Linda wait," he tried but she shook her head, offered another quick apology and beat a hasty retreat from the gym.

**SGASGASGASGA**

Major Thomas Domino checked his P-90 again as the 'gate opened up. Turning to look back at his five man team, he waved them on and nodded to Elizabeth before disappearing through the event horizon.

On the other side, plants bloomed taller then the people themselves. Leaves hung over their heads the size of table and the stalk of the plants were as thick as any one of their waists. "Oh great," Olivia groaned as she slouched. "Plants."

"Big plants," April added none too enthusiastically.

"Hmm, very big plants," Jay said, jumping down from the pedestal the 'gate was on and approaching one of the stalks. He ran a hand over it and jumped back when it moved.

"Step away Jay," Thomas said, P-90 raised just in case.

"Don't have to tell me twice," he muttered, quickly falling back to the group of four as they watched the plant stretch its leaves before falling still again.

A few moments passed before anyone lowered their weapons. "All right," Thomas said. "Let's move out. Try not to touch any of the plants just in case."

The next thirty minutes was spent carefully walking through the thick shrubbery, having to clear their own path. "I think it's uninhabited," Linda said as she pushed a branch out of their path.

"Well," April said, "Besides the plants its uninhabited."

"Besides the plants," the linguist said as they began walking together.

April let everyone the other three people get ahead of them before pulling on Linda's arm to slow her pace, "What?"

The Lieutenant sighed and gave the other woman a sad expression, "Reynolds."

Linda rolled her eyes and fixed her gaze ahead of her. "What about him?"

"When was the last time you spoke to him?" The linguist stared at her with a very distinct 'Seriously?' look. "Okay, maybe just in passing."

She sighed and dropped her gun to her side, "I don't know. A few weeks ago maybe, in the mess why?"

April instantly shook her head and fixed her eyes on the path in front of them. "No reason." Linda stared curiously at her friend until she sighed and stopped to look at her. "You would tell me if you were into someone right?"

Linda's eyebrows rose, "Yes, of course, why? You doubting our friendship?"

"No," the other woman said shaking her head and continued her pace. "No, just wondering."

A few minutes of awkward silence passed between them before April spoke up again, "Are you?"

"What?"

"Into anyone?"

Silence greeted her and she turned her head to look at her friend. "Spill the beans Linny. Who is he?"

Linda's eyes quickly met hers for a second before she picked up her pace to be just a few metres behind the rest. "I don't know."

"How can you not know?"

"I just," she sighed and lagged her steps again. "I just don't okay. I want to, one guy he's, ugh." She stopped talking and April prompted her to start again. "It's just." Linda stopped in her tracks, watched their team mates give them a quick curious glance before she opened her mouth again. "It's confusing. When Evan wasn't in the city it was a little easier to sort out my feelings."

"Oh," April said with a small smirk.

"What?" Linda asked cautiously.

"You like him still," she sang.

"What?" Linda asked again, her face growing hot.

April smirked even more and tugged her along their path at Major Domino's shout. "You still like him. You two only broke up because you barely had a chance to see each other right?"

"Well," she shrugged her shoulders, "Yeah but, I mean. That was like, 6 months before I was transferred to Atlantis."

"Yeah, but he's back and now you two _do_ have the opportunity to see each other again."

Linda frowned down at the dirt path at her words. There did seem to be a hint of truth in there. Part of her wanted to believe it, but another part of her didn't want to. "I don't know."

April wrapped an arm around the other woman's shoulders comfortingly. "Don't worry. It'll work itself out."

Linda gave her a shy smile. It quickly grew into a smirk as she said, "Since when do I take advice about guys from you?"

She stuck her tongue out in reply. "Since you became the dumb one. Now lets go before the Major shouts at us again."

**SGASGASGASGA**

John pushed his food around his plate, attracting Teyla and Ronan's attention. Rodney continued to ramble on about his co-workers and how incompetent they were, oblivious to John's vacant mind. "Why can't the SGC employ some what smart people is my question."

"I'm sure they do a good job when they need to," Teyla offered, watching the Colonel out of the corner of her eyes.

Rodney scoffed, "Please. Without someone holding their hand every step of the way they'd get nowhere."

Ronan gently nudged John's arm with his elbow, pulling the man from his thoughts. "What?" he asked the Satedan.

"You okay?" he asked, shovelling food into his mouth.

"Yeah. Fine, why?"

"You seem troubled," Teyla supplied.

He waved them off. "It's nothing."

His eyes jumped past their shoulders to the doors of the mess that had just opened to reveal the stir of his thoughts laughing with his second in command. He frowned at the sight as she swatted the Major's arm and pulled back before nudging her shoulder against his. John's frown darkened as Lorne smirked down at her, a sheepish smile lighting his face up as he shook his head.

"John?" Teyla's question made him shake his head and look at her innocently. Her eyes were crinkled with concern and he smiled the best that he could, keeping the couple in his peripheral vision. "Is everything alright."

"I'm fine Teyla, really." He gave her another smile and began eating his food.

She nodded after a moment, quickly casting a look behind her to try to see what he was so interested in.

The topic was quickly changed to their upcoming mission to a civilisation that had branched off from the Ancients many years ago.

John's gaze kept flitting to the two that now stood in the service line, still smiling, joking, laughing and darkening his mood. "P3X-709 Evan. You remember that next time."

"Oh I will. A sure fire way to make Kate give you a psych evaluation." Another swat to the arm with a playful smirk and John shut them out, figuring it would be better then listening.

"Should be interesting," Rodney said. "I mean, they can help defeat the Wraith, they'd probably have their own power source." An idea struck the man as he clicked his fingers. "Do you think they'd have ZPM's?"

"I don't know Rodney. Let's hope so," John said as he shovelled more food into his mouth.

"No think about it. They branched off from the Ancients in a ship to the other side of the galaxy. If they're some of the Ancients then they must've used ZPM's. Maybe they'd be willing to let us have one if they know that Atlantis is still standing."

Teyla smiled at the notion. "It would be nice to have some help."

"If they can be bothered," Ronan added.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Ronan shrugged his shoulders. "Why would they leave the Ancients in the first place?"

Rodney stopped in his tracks to think about the question. After a moment he waved his hand, "Who cares. It could've been for religious reasons for all I care. What I'm interested in, is their power source."

"And weapons," John added. "No point in them just being able to help out with power unless they have weapons too."

"Yes, yes, weapons would be nice. But a ZPM would be nicer. Having a shield to defend the city would be more optimal then say drones for offence."

"Well," he said, "I suppose. But what's that point in just having a defence if you can't fight back?"

"Sheppard's right," Ronan added.

"Of course you'd side with him," Rodney said exasperatedly. "You like to shoot things."

"I must agree with Rodney," Teyla added.

"Thank you!" he said happily as he began tucking into his meal again.

John rolled his eyes and took another forkful, the silence of their conversation allowing other conversations to infiltrate his ears, making him frown again as he listened. "It's one night and one meal Linny," Evan said and John frowned at the nickname. _Close friends my ass_.

"I know Evan," she whined. "I know."

"So have dinner with me, let me apologise," the Major said and John felt the grip on his fork tighten.

Linda sighed and John mentally shouted for her to say no, "Fine. But one meal. And no alcohol."

"No wine?" Evan asked surprised and he heard her swat his arm.

"Wine allowed, nothing stronger. Not yet at least." John's eyes darkened as he thought about what she could be talking about.

"Alright, fine. Just wine, one meal. Anything else you want me to do?" He could hear the sarcasm and the smirk in his voice and the equal smirk in her voice as she answered.

"Okay, fine. I'll stop pestering. It's your dinner, you know, your arrangement. All I have to do is show up right?"

"Right. I'll pick you up at say, seven?"

"Seven thirty?" she asked hopeful and a small chuckle left Evan's mouth.

"Okay, seven thirty. Work?"

"Yeah, plus stairs."

"Ah." John stabbed his fork into his food and listened as the Major said, "No uniforms. It's just a light dinner between friends."

"So causal dress? Alright then," she said.

John's face darkened and he pushed his chair back, earning questioning glances from his team mates. "Got some paperwork needs doing before I forget," he supplied lamely as he left them and dumped his tray of food.

His mood was dark and he needed to do something quickly, to alter it before he went on his mission. The same thought crossed his mind from before, _close friends my ass, _making him frown and reminding him to ask April, Bozeman if he remembered correctly from meeting the woman, about the so called friendship between the two people_. _


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: A whole chapter dedicated to Evan's and Linda's 'date'.

Please tell me the pairings you'd wish to see as the outcome, I know some of you have already said, but the more the merrier.

Chapter 16

Evan quickly smoothed his blue button shirt down as he stood outside of Linda's door before knocking and stepping back. A few moments later and the door flew open, a smile growing on his face at the sight. Linda was dressed in hugging blue jeans and a simple light blue wide necked cotton shirt, a pair of heels helping to aid her in her height.

"Hey," she said brightly, beaming as she stepped out into the hallway. "You clean up nice."

He grinned back at her and linked his arm with hers, looking down at his dark jeans and open necked shirt. "I thought you liked flyboys in uniforms?"

She swatted his arm with a chuckle, "Depends. You look nice either way."

He pulled her closer to him as he led her down the corridor to the transporters. "Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself Linny."

She settled for a simple nod. "So, what's on the menu?"

Quirking his lips at her she looked back innocently, eyes wide with playful humour. "It's a surprise," he told her, stopping a few feet away from the transporters doors. "Now close your eyes."

A quick fall in her grin as she looked at the door made him put his hands together and silently ask her, his eyes pleading. Taking the stairs all the way to dinner and back wasn't exactly what he had in mind. She followed his instructions and he placed his hands over her eyes. "You know, I feel like an idiot every time you do this right?"

He grinned as he slowly guided her forward, "Well I think being an idiot is a good look on you." He felt her smirk underneath his hands and quickly pulled one away to touch their destination. "Besides, you don't complain."

She held up a hand to him, smirk still on her face, "Because not many people have the knack for getting me into small spaces as well as you do."

His eyebrows furrowed at the comment, a light chuckle leaving his mouth as he dropped his hands when they left the transporters. "I guess I know you too well." Both of them grinned as they linked arms again and began their leisurely stroll.

Five minutes later and they were on the balcony adjoining to the mess, the doors locked behind them to give them some privacy. Linda rose an eyebrow when Evan did this and he shrugged, "You want everyone to hear what we're saying?" He hoped the tightness of his smile didn't show. If he'd have known that a good handful people were still going to be up in the mess he would've taken the dinner somewhere else.

Especially when eyes turned to look at the pair of them, practically staring at them so much he thought that some of them started to drool out of idleness.

She shrugged back, "Guess not." Her eyes went back to the only table that had been set up with a bottle of wine, two glasses and the lights dimmed to a low setting, making her quirk an eyebrow as she studied the set up.

Shaking her head she shoved the thought from her mind and allowed him to pull out her chair and push it back in for her with a "Thanks Evan."

He grinned down at her and waved back over his shoulder, "I'll go get the food. Didn't want it to get cold."

She nodded and leaned her arms over each other on the table, "Understandable. I'll be here when you get back, I promise."

With a nod he quickly left, ignoring the stares that some of the people were still throwing him and the balcony he had come from.

Linda took the small time to take in the ocean in the moonlight, the way it speckled over the surface and how everything was silenced to allow the sound of the waves to be the only thing to fill her ears. It set a pleasant mood, _romantic_ crossed her mind and she straightened up in her seat, wiping a smile off her face.

April's words rang in her ears and she gulped, chewed on her bottom lip and played with the hem of her shirt. _She can't be right_ she told herself, trying to push away some of the guilt that started to fill her up. Her eyes flitted around the small area and she felt her mouth go dry. It sure was a beautiful sight and set up, even if it was such a simple thing as a private balcony with only one table set up especially for them. _Does he?_

She shook her head as the doors swished open and Evan came back out, two plates in hand and a smile in place, "Dinner is served."

The grin fell into place automatically and she looked down at the food. It was a simple pasta bake with lots of ingredients she was sure she wouldn't be able to identify. Maybe cheese was as far as her food palette went. It wasn't the first time they'd shared this meal. "Looks delicious and," she smirked up at him, her eyes peering through her lashes, "I'm sure it'll taste as fantastic as the first time."

The grin that met her back made her heart twist uncontrollably. He held a hand up to her, his eyes set in a slight frown which tipped his mouth to smirk, "Maybe not quite as nice. Supplies were low and I had to substitute a few things."

A giggle filled her up and she forced the grin to stay on her face. _Not happening, not happening._ "It'll taste great I'm sure."

"Anything that isn't take out is great food for you."

"Hey!" she said with mirth. "Take out is good."

He nodded, eyes adding a slight disappointment to it. "Yeah, until you get food poisoning."

She rolled her eyes and picked up her knife and fork. "One time Ev', that was one time."

"Yeah," he said, utensils in his own hands. "But you were ill for a week."

She pinched the corners of her mouth together and took a bite of the food. _Wow_. Her eyes jumped up to meet him and she pushed the sudden thoughts out of her mind. "This," she pointed a fork down at the plate. "Better then anything I've ever tasted."

The grin that filled his face made her cheeks grow hot. "Good, I'd hate for my time to have been wasted."

Setting the glass of wine down she leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes. It had been a long time since she'd had a decent meal that was _half_ as good as that. "Whatever you put in that," she said, opening her eyes to look at a smirking Evan, "Works extremely well."

He laughed as he set his own glass down and pushed his chair back, reaching for her plate, "Glad you approve. Let me take that for you." She made a start to help but he held a hand up, "No, stay."

She raised an eyebrow at the command and with a smile said, "I'm not a dog."

"Hmmm," he said, "Could have fooled me."

She narrowed her eyes at him and he laughed, unlocking the door to take their plates away. Propping her elbows up onto the table she let the sound of the ocean flood her senses again and smiled. _Romantic_. The thought jumped to the front of her mind again and she frowned.

Shaking her head of the thought did nothing to move it and she found herself having an internal conversation with herself. _We're friends! For now_, she responded, darkening her frown a shade. _I don't know_. Those three words seemed to be her favourite at the moment and John's face from their time in the gym flashed through her mind.

Her heart twisted painfully and she shifted in her seat, reached for the wine bottle and topped up her glass. With a frown she threw back half of it, hating how she knew she had no beer in her room.

Evan reappeared and she instantly smiled, the corner of her eyes darkening at the immediate action and her mind shouting at her for it. "Hey," she said.

"Hey," he said, eyes narrowing ever so slightly.

She cursed at the dip of her voice. "So," she said, brightening up for his sake. "What's next?"

Grinning, he sat back in his original seat and put the glasses to one side. "Well," he glanced at his watch, "It's getting late but I was thinking we could take a walk around the South pier."

She nodded and offered the best grin that she could, "A walk sounds lovely." _Romantic_ she yelled in her mind and she told herself to berate her own _mind_ later for the thought.

"Alright then," he said.

Several minutes and a transport ride later, they were walking, arms linked, in silence down one of the hallways along the South pier, the sound of the waves getting louder and the smell of salt in the air getting stronger.

Linda closed her eyes and let her head rest on his shoulder and let him guide her along.

Evan was frowning down at her, worried that maybe she was tired or exhausted. "You alright?" he asked softly, using his unlinked hand to run his thumb over her hand.

"Yeah," she said dreamily and he quirked an eyebrow at the comment.

"You're quiet."

She picked her head up to look at him, blinking doefully and he gulped. She looked innocent and it nudged him to pull his arm free and run his hand up and down her back gently. "Are you sure everything's alright?"

A small smile touched the corners of her mouth and she nodded, settling her head back onto his shoulder and her body closer to his. Evan wrapped his arm around her waist and placed a soft kiss to her crown. "We can head back if you're tired."

She shook her head but he noticed the hesitation in her decision. She was troubled. "You want to talk?"

Another shake of the head and he turned their direction to head back the way they had come. That made Linda peer up at him with a frown, a question on the tip of her tongue that he knew she wanted to ask but wouldn't. With a sigh he stopped them in their tracks and placed his hands onto her shoulders, "Linny, what's wrong?"

The question pulled her out of her stupor and she hesitated for the briefest of moments before shaking her head and adverting her gaze to the floor. "Nothing Ev', I'm fine."

Pressing a warm hand to her face he brought it back to look at him and she froze at the de ja vu of it all. She froze and Evan looked at her with concerned eyes. "Linny," he strained, eyeing her up and she pushed his arm away.

With a smile she stepped forward, put her hands on his shoulders and stood on her tip toes to kiss his cheek. Wrapping her arms around his neck she whispered in his ear, "I'm fine. Stop worrying."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck, "I worry anyway."

She drew back and smiled at him again. Running her hands down his arm she grabbed his hand and pulled him along, "Come on, let's go."

Feeling slightly better about it he followed her and slipped an arm around her shoulders as she slipped one around his waist. "It's been a long day."

She nodded and leaned into him. "It has."

They made idle chit chat as he walked her back to her room, stopping to say goodbye. With a grin she hugged him again, "That was a great meal. Thanks Ev'."

He hugged her back, "Anytime."

When she pulled back she sat back on her heels and stared up at him, arms still around his neck. "It was. Best meal I've had had in a long time."

He nodded, hands on her hips with a quirk of his lips. "And as I said, anytime. I just hope things are better between us."

She nodded and finally slipped her arms from his neck and stepped away. "For now I guess, and thanks, again."

She made a start for the door when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her round to face him, "Linny," he whispered. He stepped closer and she froze. He stepped closer and she froze. His mouth dropped open and closed itself a few times before he sagged and nodded his head with a silent frown. "It's great to spend time with you again, outside of work."

"Oh," she said, having expected him to do something else. She smiled honestly before nodding. "Yeah. It was a nice change from running for our lives and getting captured in alien prisons."

A small chuckle left him and he stepped forward and pecked her cheek. "Good night," he whispered, stepping back and turning away.

"Good night," she called to his back, making him turn, wave his hand and carry on walking. Her eyes lingered on his back, travelling down in a familiar path before she squeaked and drew it back.

When he disappeared Linda sighed and leaned back against her closed door. _Damn the whole friggin' galaxy to hell _she thought as she ran a hand through her hair. She wouldn't be able to sleep now, her mind working at a thousand miles an hour. Her best choices to quieten the racket were either work in the lab or go for a run. She decided upon the latter and if that didn't work she'd start working. Anything to get her mind thinking about other things then flyboys in tight uniforms.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** Right, some of you have been wondering why Reynolds has it in for Linda and what the big deal is. Well, in the next chapter you get to see part of her past and what makes Reynolds hate her so much. Thanks everyone for reviewing etc. And same question, pairings?

Chapter 17

John gripped the railings with a death grip. Elizabeth's body was being attacked by nanites and there was little they could do. The feeling of being unhelpful, being unable to help someone was eating away at him, leaving him on short straws.

Taking deep breaths he tried to rid himself of the tension, remembering Teyla's meditating exercises was doing little to help him.

A set of hands appeared next to his and he barely looked round as she started talking. "John, you're an idiot. You need to be in the infirmary."

"Should I really be taking advice from _you_?" it was short, brash, and cold. He meant it to be. He couldn't do with being nice at the moment.

Linda shook her head and said equally as short, "Not often I give _good _advice. But it'd be a good idea to take it now." She moved to lean back against the railing and when he turned to look at her he caught the anger etching the corners of her face.

Ever since he'd heard about her and Evan's date a week ago he'd done his best to avoid her. "No-one should ever take advice from you."

She turned to face him, her features set in a deep scowl. He met her gaze with a cold glare and didn't soften it when she stood up and crossed her arms, "What the hell's that supposed to mean?"

He snorted and crossed his own arms in a mirror image of her. Looking down at her his voice raised a notch as he said, "You couldn't even give me a simple answer! It was a simple yes or no."

She uncrossed her arms and put a hand on her hip, the other pointing at him, "It's not that simple!"

"The hell it isn't! I would've been happy with a no so that you could get in with Lorne!"

"What?" She shouted, her resolve falling as he stepped forward, arms by his sides.

"Your little date that you had. Hope it went well. You two make a nice couple."

She was speechless for a moment before finding her voice and almost shouting, "You think me and Evan are together? We're not!"

"Please," he scoffed, turning to glance at the ocean.

"Nothing happened!"

He scoffed and turned his cold stare onto her. "It sure seems that way by the way you flirt with him."

She stepped back, disbelief written all over her face. "The way I _flirt_ with him? What the hell-"

"Oh," he started, chuckling in disbelief. "People'd think you're already _screwing _him by the way you two act!"

She held her hands out to him, "We're friends! I act like that with a good handful of people."

He scoffed again and looked at her as if she'd lost her marbles. "Oh please," he muttered.

She stepped forward, coming toe to toe with him, "I can name at least five people, _not_ including Evan, where I act just the same. It's called being _close friends_."

"Close friends whose heads you screw around with," he spat back, glaring daggers at her.

"Like you're any better!" her voice was rising and John was intent to match it.

"And what the hell is _that_ supposed to mean?"

She stared at him, her mouth pinched in anger as she said, "What about all the women you have a part time fling with whenever you step through the 'gate."

"That's different," he said simply and matter of fact.

"Oh," she said in mock shock. "I'm sorry. You don't see them everyday. _That's _the difference isn't it? I'm not allowed to 'flirt' with men _inside_ the city and you're allowed to jump on any woman you happen to see whilst _outside_ the city. Oh you hypocrite."

"At least I don't fool around with them!"

She pulled back, eyes blinking rapidly as hot pools of water began to form. Her anger dissolved to be replaced by a different rage and John stepped forward, finding a place to get in. "You be careful what the _hell _you say next John Sheppard or I swear."

"What?" He asked, challenging her with cold stares. "You'll kick my ass? Go right ahead! At least that way I'll know where I stand! At least I have the decency to tell people how it is and _not_ string them along for several months!"

The slap that followed silenced all conversation and he turned his head back slowly to glare at her. Her face looked ready to break and inside he both smiled and kicked himself for the stray tears that trickled down her cheek. "Screw you John," she said, voice bitter as she turned to leave.

"You wish," he called to her back, watching as she stopped in her tracks, hunched her shoulders and stomped her way out of the room.

Later on, in his room, he'll curse himself for getting so worked up and lashing out like that. He'll also curse at the slap she gave him, leaving remnants of a sting behind ever so slightly. He'll curse at Major Lorne for asking for that dinner then he'll curse at whoever and whatever. For now, he'll curse at her until he reaches the infirmary to settle himself in a seat next to Elizabeth's bed, hoping that she didn't leave a mark on his cheek.

**SGASGASGASGA**

His mood lifted as soon as Elizabeth woke up and John smiled as he left her office. There didn't seem to be any lasting side affects and she was still living and breathing as a human being. All was good he surmised as he began a route to the mess.

The mood around the entire base, he noted, had lifted once their expedition leader had been given the all clear. Which meant that the food on the menu would be something that reminded everyone of home and was great tasting.

His team were already sat down, happily talking and he made his way to the serving line, a bounce in his step. He was surprised to see that the menu was an old Sunday pot roast with gravy and real potatoes. Apple pie and ice cream were being served for pudding and John collected a plate of each. This was definitely a great meal to remember.

"How great is this," Rodney said as he sat down and John smiled knowingly.

"Very," he said, starting on the slice of beef on the side of his plate. "Is this all from the latest Daedalus shipment?"

"I don't know," Rodney said around a mouthful of food. "But it's real."

John rolled his eyes at how eager the scientist was to eat his dinner. He took in Teyla and Ronan both having the same dishes and asked them how they were finding the food. Ronan liked it; food was food for him, and Teyla found it delicious.

The Colonel glanced around the room, taking note of how few people didn't have the same meal and he stopped his glance as it caught on Linda sat at a table with Miko, Laura, April and Katie Brown. An odd group of friends but he couldn't help but frown guiltily at the way she shuffled her food around.

That was on his list of priorities to sort out; apologise to Dr Parsons.

It was only now that he thought their argument over. _Nothing happened_. Those two words gave him hope but as he remembered his own cold lashes of words he found that that hope was slowly being torn away by himself.

**SGASGASGASGA**

Master Gunnery Sergeant Christopher Ryback grinned as his eyes landed on three very familiar people sat around a table, talking. Scooting his chair back and biding his fellow friends goodbye, he manoeuvred himself around the tables, found an empty chair and pulled it up to a table with five women. "Hello ladies," he started with a big grin.

April and Laura grinned at him before rolling their eyes. Linda gave him a small smile and the other two stared at him curiously. "Miko, Katie," April said, pointing to each woman as she said their name.

Laura pointed a hand at the only male companion and said, "Master Gunnery Sergeant Chris. Chris, Miko from science and Katie from Botany."

"Miko, Katie," he greeted them, nodding his head with a grin and shaking their hands in turn.

"Hi," Miko squeaked out, turning her attention to her food.

Katie did a similar thing, muttering a "Hello."

Chris's warm brown eyes turned to the quietest person at the table with a questioning look. "And how's Linda today?"

The woman avoided his gaze and shrugged her shoulders. Feeling his stare on him she turned to look at him with a small smile, "When'd you get here?"

He tried not to frown at the very generic tone her voice had taken on. "A few days ago. I'm only here temporarily though."

"How long's that?" Laura asked.

"I didn't know they did temporary placements," Miko said staring at the man.

He shrugged his shoulders and opened his mouth. "About six months. Then I go back to Earth."

"Wife?" Linda asked, eyes fixed on her food.

Chris nodded and eyed the linguist up suspiciously. "Eddie says 'hi' by the way. He also says to let other people get into trouble for you."

A faint smirk lit up her face and he grinned at the familiarity. It was quickly gone however and he frowned, throwing questioning glances to Laura and April who both shrugged their shoulders at his silent question; _What's wrong with her?_

Sighing he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her against him, "And who do I have to intimidate for you?"

She pushed herself away from him and he frowned even more as she shook her head. It wasn't the first time he'd asked that, but it was the first time she hadn't given him an answer in the form of a joke. "I have some work to do, 'scuse me." Her eyes quickly found his again and she smiled tightly, "Nice to see you again Chris."

Sitting back he crossed his arms and said seriously, "I wasn't kidding about the intimidation thing." After a thought he added, "Unless it's Ronan. I want to stay on his good side."

A small snigger left her mouth and he felt a huge achievement at the sound before she wiped the grin off her face and shuffled away.

He watched her go, concerned about her behaviour before he scooted alongside Miko and asked, "What's happened?"

"We don't know," Laura said. "She won't talk about it."

"April knows," Katie pointed out. "But she won't tell us."

April held her hands up as four set of eyes stared at her questioningly. "As her best friend I have a sworn duty to keep quiet when she has asked me to."

Chris pulled a face at her and stabbed a finger into her shoulder, "What's happened?"

The Lieutenant sighed and shook and turned to face him, "She thinks she strings people along."

A moment of silence fell over the group as he took it in. He'd known her for a few years now; ever since he'd met her brother and they'd become best friends in the Stargate programme. He and Linda had become close, almost like brother and sister and as a big brother he kept up brotherly duties for her, despite her telling him not to.

If someone had hurt or insulted her so bad as to crush her, either he or Eddie, or both of them, sought out the person responsible and had a serious 'conversation'. She'd always told them not to, hating how they looked out for her and complaining about being able to fight her own battles. "Who said it?" his face had darkened and his voice was deep, eyes scanning the mess for signs of a guilty or gloating culprit.

Laura pointed her fork to April, "She's not telling us."

April bit her bottom lip and looked around the group. "Best friend sworn to secrecy. She doesn't want anyone knowing."

"But you know," Miko said, nudging her with her elbow.

The woman sighed and looked past Laura's shoulder, connecting with Colonel Sheppard's stare and she stopped. Frowning, she crossed her arms and glared daggers at the man, hoping he'd get a very big hint that she was not a happy camper with him. The message was delivered as he started and ducked his head, pushing his food around his plate. April gave it another moment before turning her gaze away and locking onto the group, "I'm not telling. Linda made me swear."

**SGASGASGASGA**

Sergeant Reynolds laughed along with his buddies as they made their way down the corridors of Atlantis. "And then I said, 'Let's see you do that again?' and you know what happens? She tried it again." Another round of laughter shot out and Linda gritted her teeth. She still couldn't believe that Evan was making her do this.

A smirk grew as an idea came to mind, "And then she handed your ass to you in front of everybody in thirty seconds flat."

The group stopped and all turned back to look at her, Reynolds' glaring at her interruption. Obviously he hadn't wanted people to find out that part of the story, only making her grin larger. "Parsons," he growled stepping forward. "What do you want?"

His friends knew what that tone meant and backed away, leaving the two of them alone in the corridor. She gritted her teeth and said, "I'm sorry for the threat I gave you."

A smirk started to form on his lips, "Apology not accepted."

"Fine," she shrugged her shoulders and smirked, "All I had to do was apologise. Nobody said anything about you having to accept it."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Is that it coward?" Her mood shattered and she felt her grin fall into a frown instantly. He chuckled and stepped forward, "I guess so, oh, by the way, I have to warn you." His mouth quirked even more so at the corners and she felt her face twist into confusion, "The marines are talking. They seem to think you're dragging certain people down to your level."

"Like who dumbass?"

He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, "Colonel Sheppard, Major Lorne, Lieutenant's Cadman and Bozeman. I could go on but, I think you get the picture."

"Well you tell your buddies," she said stepping closer and leaning her face into his. "That they're wrong."

Reynolds smirked as he inched his face closer, "They also wanted me to warn you about the next time you decide to spar."

"Bring it, I'll kick their asses."

He narrowed his eyes at her and she grinned. "You and me, best out of three."

She narrowed her eyes curiously and held her hand out, "Deal. I win, you stop bugging me and spreading rumours."

"I win," he said, his tone menacing, "You go back to Earth."

Linda gulped and hesitated before shaking his hand. "Deal."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: **Chapter eighteen, here's what made Reynolds hate her so much as well as some of her past. Read enjoy, review.

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter 18

_Coward_. The word bounced around her like a pinball machine. It got to her every time he said it and he knew that. Linda gulped and tried to push the word from her mind, the memory of the other person before him to call it her pulsing forward.

She couldn't help remembering the string of events that went along with that one name, coward.

In '02, she was a Lance corporal in the U.S Marine Corps who had completed a year at college in Greek and Latin. Her and the squadron, led by a Sergeant Burke, were in Afghanistan and Burke had acquired Intel from a source about an abandoned building now used as a weapons cache to store heavy grade explosives, missiles and weaponry. He laid out a plan, drew up tactics and assigned the six man squad with their duties.

The layout of the building was suspicious. She didn't like the openness of the two entrances, didn't like how there was clear paths on all four sides. He passed her comments off and said, "We'll run a perimeter check first, pull in a few extra hands to help out." In the end, it was an eight man job.

That night, she dressed in casual, civilian clothes and made her way towards the local bar where her own source of information would be.

Her Sergeant was wrong.

It was an ambush waiting to happen.

The next day, her Sergeant went over the plans and she brought up her contact's information about the impeding ambush. He ignored her accusations and had called her informant a 'drunk and a crack addict'. So she had told him that she wasn't going to risk her life for a mission that she knew would be suicide. Her Sergeant ordered her to do the mission, she refused, again, and walked out.

Nobody followed her.

Her first stop after leaving the base was the local bar where she ordered a beer to calm her anger. Some people punched a wall, others messed their room up, she drank. Simple as. But she took it extremely slow. After the beer she had drank glasses of water, one other beer and more water.

It had been three hours since she had left the base so she paid her bill and stomped her way back to base, marching in to receive an earful from the Sergeant Major who issued her two weeks in the brig for defying commanding orders and for desertion and being AWOL.

What had only aided his case, was the report for back up from her team, pinned down and under heavy fire. Going against the Sergeant Major's orders, she had joined the five man rescue team, ignored the orders to stand down, and helped rescue three survivors.

Shortly after that she had gone to the brig whilst her career was discussed in great detail. She was given an other then honourable discharge, which fortunately, General O'Neill had managed to get changed for her because Daniel was refusing to accept no as answer to her working at the SGC under him.

She sighed and put her pen down, rubbing the back of her neck. As a member of the marines, Reynolds had seen it as a cowardly act and had gone out of his way, ever since he learnt that it was her in the 'old stories', to remind her of the painful day she lost eight friends that day; four from her team and four from the rescue squad. She gulped as she remembered the day that Frank passed away a year later, a bullet lodged in the base of his skull from that mission the culprit.

Gulping, she stood from her seat and gathered her notes, intent to finish her work in her room to help get the faces out of her mind.

**SGASGASGASGA**

John clenched his teeth together. This was getting annoying. He'd spent the whole day trying to track down one person and every time someone told him where she was, she'd be somewhere else. Either she was tracking his every position and going well out of her way to avoid him; or everyone was against him finding her. _Come on_ he thought, _she knows I didn't mean it right? She wouldn't have told _everyone_. Besides, Elizabeth hasn't said anything_. He knew for a fact that if it had gotten to the expedition leader then he would have had a very serious conversation with her.

Glancing at his watch he growled at the time; 2548. He ran a hand through his hair and walked into the mess. It was one place she was likely to go at this time of night. His eyes glanced over the room and he kicked his gaze towards the balcony. Nobody looked like her at all and he moved on through, picking up a bottle of water as an excuse.

He really wanted to get this wrapped up before tomorrows mission. He didn't want his mind wandering off should a situation; such as gunfire and running, pop up. He didn't want to be distracted by one stupid argument.

_Where would I be if I were trying to avoid me?_ Her room? Gym? Her lab? The East pier? South pier? There were too many places for him to be able to check them all and his frustration was growing. All he wanted to do was say sorry, tell her he didn't mean it because he honestly doesn't. When he thought about what he'd said he berated himself, kicked himself and launched his body into a sparring session with Ronan.

He really wanted to get the matter cleared up into a somewhat civil aspect after Lieutenant Bozeman practically cornered him in the corridor and physically threatened him to stay away from Linda. It had scared him just a little bit.

"_Right now Colonel, I'm not a Lieutenant, I'm talking to you as Linda's best friend." _

"_Okay?" What was he supposed to say? He didn't know what it was about. _

"_Good. Know this," she stepped closer, eyes narrowed and peering so darkly into his own eyes he thought she was honestly looking into his soul. "I will not hesitate to harm you in some way, Military leader or not. Keep your distance away from her." _

He shook his head to rid himself of the conversation. He didn't want to think about what the Lieutenant might do to him if she found out he was purposely trying to find said best friend. _I'll try her room, then that's it, I'm going to bed_. He nodded at the order as a yawn took over him.

**SGASGASGASGA**

Checking the corridor he confirmed, for the hundredth time, that nobody else was up or nearby to witness anything that could happen if Linda _was_ in her room. Sighing, he turned to the closed doors and raised his hand. He froze, pinched his eyes shut and shook his head. Snapping his eyes open he quickly knocked on the door and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

He waited. A full minute passed before the doors slid open and the linguist stood there, clad in her Giants jumper, BDU's and green socks. Her face darkened into a frown as soon as she saw him and he winced at it. Her hand went up to close the doors again and he stuck his booted foot in between them, thankful that it stopped them and didn't take his foot off.

"It means you're not welcome, _Colonel." _

The doors opened again and he stepped inside, watching as she crossed her arms and took a step back, her face still a dark scowl. "So go away."

"No," he said, crossing his arms and staring her down.

The door closed and nothing but silence filled the room. They were staring at each other and he'd be damned if he was going to give in first. He had a mission to do and he was going to do it. "I need you to hear me out."

Her head turned away from him, "I'm done listening to you."

"Fine," he grumbled, "I'll talk then. But I'm not leaving until I've said what needs saying."

A flicker of her eyes in his direction let him know she was listening. "You have one minute."

He uncrossed his arms and settled them by his side. Opening his mouth he stopped, unsure of what he wanted to say. He knew _what_ he wanted to say, he just didn't know _how _he was going to say it. In fact he hadn't thought much about what exactly he would say once he found her.

She quirked an eyebrow at him, her glare intensifying and he knew she thought he was wasting her time. Clearing his throat he clasped his hands behind his back and straightened his back. "I'm sorry. For what I said." He stopped again, eyebrows furrowing as he willed more words to come out of his mouth. "It was, inappropriate, unacceptable and a little disgraceful."

He stopped when she scoffed and shook her head, a grim smirk forming as she looked away from him. Narrowing his eyes he crossed his arms again. "I am. I'm sorry. I was- You caught me at a bad time! I- I was already upset and-" he stopped.

"Look," he began and she turned away from him and sat herself on the end of her bed, halting his words.

"Get out John. I don't want to hear it," she said sullenly and he frowned.

"I told you, I'm not leaving until I've said what I want to say."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Well it'll be a waste of time because I'm not listening."

He stopped the growl that started low in his throat and ran a hand through his hair, the other resting on his hip. "Linda, I-" he glanced to one of her walls and back. "I didn't- I _don't _mean what I said."

"If you didn't mean it you wouldn't have said it."

He let the growl through and stepped closer. "I'm a guy. Guys do stupid things and say stupid things when their angry. Everyone does! I didn't mean what I said." He accentuated every word, his voice growing as he stood no more then two feet away from her.

She peered up at him and narrowed her eyes and he could see the pain in them, making him gulp. "Yet sometimes they hurt all the same."

He ducked his head and sighed. "I'm sorry. I don't know what else to do, I can't say I didn't say it or that I was drunk I-" he stopped again and glanced up at her, begging with his eyes to be forgiven. He never liked having people hate him for something he said because he was in a pissy mood. "I'm sorry."

She stood up and paced away from him. "That-!" she stopped and he waited for her next set of words. Nothing else was said and he watched her back as she ducked her head and remained like that.

Frowning he stepped up behind her and laid a hand on one shoulder, glancing over her other, "Linda," he whispered.

She shrugged him off and turned, slamming her hands into his chest. "No! Don't you dare John!"

He could see the tears in her eyes and guilt took over, but he couldn't help the anger that flared at her rise in voice. "What?"

She sniffed and wiped a hand at her reddening eyes. "You can't-" she stopped, wiped at her face again and fixed him with a stern gaze whose effect was lost because of the puddling water in her eyes. "You can't just erase something like that. Not those words. I can't," she shook her head and ran a hand over her mouth, the other hand gripped her elbow.

John stepped forward and looked down at her, "Talk to me."

Her eyes flicked up sharply and her eyes narrowed. "I can't _talk_ to _any _guy in the city any more because of _you_. I have to think about everything I do before I do it because you made me think I actually string people along! I don't want anyone else thinking the same thing so I have to question myself, I have to question my actions and how I say things now."

Tears were falling down her face and he pinched his eyes shut. _Crap_ he thought as he took note of her behaviour in the mess. He'd witnessed her interaction with Chris and knew something was wrong. He didn't think his words would do this much to her. Linda's hair fell in front of her face as she wiped both of her hands over it and he hesitated before stepping forward and cautiously putting his arms around her shoulders.

He felt her tense next to him and try to push him away, her tears turning into little sobs and he really wanted someone to hit him and hopefully knock some common sense into him. Closing his eyes he held on tighter, ignoring her fists as they pushed against his chest, and ran a hand up and down her back in comfort. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." The words seemed to repeat themselves and eventually he found her just holding on to his shirt and crying.

He blinked his own eyes and gently eased her onto the bed and sat down beside her. Putting his chin on top of her head and rubbing her back, he made comforting sounds.

The seconds stretched into minutes and the longer it went on the more he became both comfortable and uncomfortable. He wasn't used to this kind of touch but found it pleasant at the same time. Her cries died down to whimpers and then a light snore and he pulled her to lie down on the bed. Trying to pry his shirt out of her hands he found it next to impossible and eased himself into a more comfortable position.

Stretching his free hand, the other trapped underneath her head, behind his head he stared up at the ceiling, thinking about the hundred other ways this could've gone and thankful that she didn't slap him again. Or worse. Another yawn escaped him and he shook his head, telling himself to stay awake until she let go.

His eyes started to become heavy and he felt her nuzzle into his shoulder, one hand loosening to lay limp over his chest. Closing his eyes he told himself he'd get up in a minute and leave. He didn't know what would happen if she found him sleeping next to her in the morning.

With another yawn he rested his cheek against the top of her head and told himself _one more minute. _


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

A sharp ring cut through his sleep and he pinched his eyes tight. It was too early to get up no matter what time it was. Growling he rolled over and slammed his hand onto nothing but air and wood. Frowning he opened his eyes and looked at where the alarm should've been. _What?_ he asked himself, noting the immediate difference in alarm clock before he remembered where he was.

Slamming the alarm off he sat up and looked around the room. He was alone, still fully dressed and alone. He took note of that twice, finding it uncomfortable how he was in someone else's room; had slept in someone else's bed and had awoken to find himself alone. Not to mention that he hadn't been disturbed by Linda getting out of the bed.

Running a hand through his mused hair he jumped out of the bed, frowning to find his boots still on, and hurried out of the door and down the hall to his own room where he quickly showered, brushed and changed.

He tried to ignore the heavy feeling in his gut at not having been woken or not having a note or anything to tell him if their friendship was partially restored or even where she'd gone. It wasn't easy though and he felt himself frowning as he scampered to the mess to grab something to eat before his mission.

**SGASGASGASGA**

Linda stopped in her tracks just behind the control room. A voice filtered over the line and nobody was saying a word besides Elizabeth. A trade. That's what the debate was about. John's life for another man's life.

More words were exchanged and at everyone's gasp she stepped forward to see what the Colonel was being threatened with. Whatever it was, it made her stop as agonised groans filtered through the system and into her ears.

They - _Koyla,_ Elizabeth said - was torturing him on camera. She gulped and tightened the grip on the files in her hands.

She'd only come up to get the expedition leader to sign off on some stuff and to hand in a few late reports.

Hearing the murmurs among Elizabeth, Ronan, Rodney and Teyla, she turned around and quickly vacated the room without being seen.

As soon as she got around the corner she pulled her back against a wall and pushed her head back. She wasn't new to torture; the sounds didn't scare her - okay, maybe a little - but it only provoked anger in her. Having worked at the SGC for some time and having some very unpleasant run ins with the Goa'uld, she knew what other people were capable of. Even the ones without so much power.

Torture of people she knew always made her angry.

Briefly pinching her eyes shut she snapped them open and made a start for the lab, intending to drop off the paperwork for later and to then head down to the firing range. After this she was going to follow it with a very long jog around many unfamiliar areas of the city. She needed the distractions from wanting to go in, guns blazing to rescue someone.

**SGASGASGASGA**

He still couldn't believe it. Not only was he back looking like his old self, but Rodney had said he looked a few years younger. _Fine by me_ he mused as he stroked a hand over his un-wrinkled face for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

Shaking his head he stuffed his hands in his pockets and carried on his walk through the almost empty corridors. Being kidnapped and tortured had skewed up his internal clock slightly and he couldn't quite find the sleep.

Turning down a corridor he nodded to a scientist, who barely acknowledged him, and turned down another.

Part of him was hoping his general direction would provide him with some answers to yesterday morning. Hell he just wanted to know where he and Linda stood.

Sighing, he jumped into the transporter and tapped the screen. A moment later he was back out in the corridors of Atlantis.

Getting to the linguistics' lab he stopped, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. Glancing at his watch, 2449, he shook his head at the time and stepped into the room. Linda was bent over her desk, arms tucked underneath her head and a pen still lazily held in one of her hands.

He made a start to leave the room, not wanting to disturb her in case he managed to screw that up, when she gave a small sound making him turn. The pen was on the desk and her arms were pulled tighter against her body. He could see the small shakes she was making and he paused to take in the temperature of the room.

At night, the temperature dropped a few degrees because of how few people were up and about. There was no point in using up more energy to warm the city up when only a small handful of people were using it.

He padded over next to her desk and frowned when no jacket was hung on the back of her chair. There wasn't one in the room and he shrugged his off and laid it gently over her shoulders.

Goosebumps settled on his arms and he frowned at the sudden change. _Must be colder down here_ he thought as he rubbed his hands together and stuffed them in his pockets. He felt a little naked without his jacket but pushed the thought away and strode out of the room.

Maybe tomorrow he'd finally get that talk he wanted.

**SGASGASGASGA**

Throwing the jacket onto her bed she made a note to get it back to whoever's it was when she got back after her mission. Linda couldn't believe she fell asleep at her desk and had almost ran from the lab and up the stairs, with the jacket in her hand. Her bedside clock read 0815 and she cursed. 15 minutes to get ready.

It was just about enough time to get to the locker room to kit herself up.

In record time she changed clothes, brushed her teeth and hair and threw her hair up before rushing down the corridors. She made a quick stop at the mess, nabbing an apple and power bar on her way, finishing them both by the time she reached the locker room.

Everyone else was ready and she threw out apologies about sleeping in and not setting her alarm as she threw on a tac vest, grabbed a gun and pistol. She was wrapping the pistol holder around her thigh when Evan's hand stopped her. "Calm down, we've got plenty of time."

With a huge sigh she nodded and slumped down onto a bench. She was still tired and her muscles were still sore from her sleep at her desk. That was never good for any body. Stopping a yawn she slowly tightened up her laces and made sure everything was set properly before leaving the locker room and joining the rest of the team in the 'gate room.

Glancing up she caught John's eyes and shared a quick look with him. He nodded down to her with a small smile and she nodded back. "So Dr," Captain Coughlin said as he stepped next to her. "Any interesting stories this time?"

Her and Coughlin were good enough friends that they could joke whilst being on missions and get along. Anything outside of missions, they pretty much avoided each other finding it a little awkward. "Erm, maybe. Did I ever tell you the one about a paintball game during the summer?"

"Nope, did I ever tell you about a lake during the winter and a horse."

She shook her head and he began his story first as they stepped through the 'gate.

**SGASGASGASGA**

It was two days later when John managed to get a chance to speak to the linguist. Apparently, their new 'friends' on her last mission, were very friendly in the respect of capturing and holding them hostage for two whole days.

Lorne had gotten a hands up in the situation when he was being transported and broke out the other four people; Captain Coughlin, Lieutenant Reed, Dr Parrish and Dr Parsons, and they all snuck out of there, gathering their things on the way.

John had slid into the seat opposite of Linda during lunch in the mess and clasped his hands on the table. She looked up at him from her notes and eyed up the room around them. "What?" she said plainly.

He felt his mouth go numb with words, unable to form a sentence as it flapped open again. Frowning he shifted in his seat and looked at her curious gaze. "I just," he started, stopping and thinking about what he was going to say. He didn't want it to sound too pushy or forward or _needy_ for that matter.

After hacking a lot of sentences and questions up in his mind he settled for a little light humour. "You could've woken me you know. I wouldn't have been mad or, anything."

She stared at him and he felt his gut twist. It was meant to little the mood or bring up the topic casually. He felt his face begin to falter before the corners of her lips twitched up and he smirked at her. "Is that a smile I see?"

Linda turned away, a tiny flicker of a smile ghosting across her face. Her pen dropped down to the notes in front of her and he raised an eyebrow. "You work too much, you know that right?"

Her eyes flicked towards him. "Ryan's on leave back on Earth and Will's doing the same thing in a few weeks, in fact he's thinking of quitting. That means more work for me."

He winced. He'd seen how much she dealt with already and he could only imagine what would happen without one linguist, never mind two. "Why's he quitting?"

She shrugged her shoulders and picked her pen back up, scribbling something out and writing something else down. "He says this isn't for him. It's too eventful and he's getting too old."

John nodded his head in understanding. He vaguely knew the guy and what he did know was that he refused to go off-world and spent most of his time in the lab working. Wasn't much point in coming to the grand city of Atlantis to do what you could be doing on Earth.

"Glad to see you're okay," she said and he smiled at the thought.

"So you're not still mad at me?"

She met his gaze unsure. Her eyes danced with questions and he winced on the inside. "_Are _you still mad at me?"

She half shrugged her shoulders and her mouth flailed open and close and he licked his lips. He remembered touching them on more then one occasion and he'd be dammed that they weren't under the right occasion's. "I don't, I don't know. I-" she stopped and sighed, eyes fixed on the notebook in front of her. "I think I am. I should be."

"But?" he prompted, edging closer.

She peered up at him and sighed again. "Ask me tomorrow? In the lab?"

He frowned at the question but nodded as she gathered her work and tray up. "Any specific time?" he asked as she made a start to leave.

Shaking her head she said, "Not really."

He gave her another nod and watched her leave, still frowning at the oddity of the question but sighing with relief that maybe he hadn't completely ruined their friendship.

**SGASGASGASGA**

Sweat poured down her back and she hissed as her legs were swept from beneath her again. Gritting her teeth she rolled onto all fours and pushed up, blowing a strand of hair out of her face and staring down her enemy; Sergeant Reynolds. He smirked back at her, muscles tensing as he gripped the bantos sticks harder. "Doesn't look so good Dr Parsons."

She growled and twirled a stick in her hand, pulling it tight against her body and sidestepping around the circle of people enveloping them. Quite a crowd had gathered to watch their show and she'd be dammed if she was going to get her ass handed to her by _him_ of all people.

She feinted right, hit left and span to strike at his knees. He rebounded and before she knew it she was falling to the floor, once again. Linda let go of the sticks and stuck her hands out to ease her fall, instantly regretting it as pain shot up through her wrist. She jumped to her feet, barely missing the dive he took at her, trying to pin her to the ground, and she swept a leg out to swipe his arms out and making him fall flat on his face.

The score was tied, one to one, and this round had gone on for the better part of twenty minutes now, thoroughly tiring her out after a previous two fifteen minute rounds.

He growled and made a jump at her, missing as she sidestepped and elbowed him in the ribs. He stumbled, turned and held his hands up into fists. It was on.

They lasted another five minutes before Linda got the upper hand, kicked his knees and grabbed his head in a head lock, sent him to the floor and pinned him down for a whole thirty seconds. He rolled beneath her, knocking her off of his back with a sharp jab to the side of the face. Pain exploded and she did her best to roll away from him and towards the edge of the circle to give her time to recover.

He was already up and bringing his fists up by the time she was on her knees and glaring up at him, her left eye a little fuzzy. She blinked her eyes, hoping it would get rid of it and it cleared up slightly, letting her see the man grab the abandoned bantos sticks that somebody in the crowd had thrown to him.

A tap on her shoulder and she grabbed a pair herself.

By the time she turned around he was already on her, swinging at her shoulders and striking her on the mark.

Wincing, she struck back and they fought, tic for tat for yet another five minutes before somebody pushed their way through the crowd and into the centre of the circle, forcing the two of them away from each other, "Enough!" Evan called, drawing all attention. He turned his eyes onto the crowd, "Everyone, go back to your duties before I report you."

Grumblings, complaints and cries of protest were heard as the crowd filed out, leaving the Major, Linguist and Sergeant in the room. He waited until he was sure that nobody was nearby before starting on the two of them, "What the hell is going on?"

Reynolds eyed Linda up before shrugging his shoulders, "It was just a friendly sparring match between two colleagues."

"Oh don't give me that crap Sergeant." Linda was surprised by the change from the normal calm collective cover Evan wore. "I know what's been going on between the two of you and if neither of you can sort this out, I'm going to have to talk to Elizabeth." He glared at both of them in turn and Linda ducked her head, refusing to meet his gaze. "Dismissed Sergeant, before I report you."

"Yes sir," Reynolds sneered, glaring at Linda before picking up his bag and exiting the gym.

Linda made a start for her bag when Evan grabbed her arm and held her in position. "Gonna shout at me too?"

He stared at her, released her and twisted his features in a frown. "You want to tell me what that was about?" At her simple shrug he quirked his brows and said sternly, "Linda."

"We were sparring Evan, what does it look like? Yes, a little violently, but we _hate _each other!"

"So why even spar in the first place?" She glared at him and crossed her arms. After a moment she looked away and her face softened.

She shrugged her shoulders and shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "We needed to get it out Evan."

He sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Look, Linny, just, try not to kill each other okay. I don't want to see in the infirmary just because you decided to beat each other up to settle some score."

Linda peered up at him and shrugged her shoulders. "Okay," Evan said, putting his hands on his hips. "Let's get you down to the infirmary, get you checked out and I don't want to see you or Reynolds sparring together again. Okay?"

"Fine," she agreed, grabbing her stuff and wincing, holding her wrist with her good hand.

Evan sighed and grabbed her bag, "Come on."


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: **Sorry for the shorter chapter, I'll try to make up for it with the next one, but read, enjoy and review. Also, thanks to **Penelope the Perky Penguin **and **Lau120** for the encouraging reviews.

Chapter 20

"You're forgiving him?" April called out to Linda almost shouting as she stared down the linguist.

Linda crossed her arms and stared at the wall. "I'm not, I don't," she sighed and ducked her head. Holding her hands out she looked back at her friend. "Look, I did actually catch him at a bad time and I may have over reacted just a little bit."

"Over reacted? You had every right to over react."

Linda rolled her eyes and crossed her arms again. "April, I'm going to, we're just going to talk and take it from there."

April rolled her eyes this time and stepped up to the other woman's desk. "I don't like him," she muttered, crossing her arms and sitting down in Ryan's old seat.

Linda peered up at her, unconvinced by her friends expression. "What?" The Lieutenant asked. "I always said he was bad for the female population."

She scoffed and went back to her work. "If I remember what you said, it was something like, 'Damn shame he's my CO. I would love to jump that.'."

April narrowed her eyes, a small smirk touching the corner of her mouth. "Shut up."

She smiled in reply, her chuckle cutting short as her eyes met with John's who was stood in the doorway, hands stuffed in his pockets. April caught on and turned in her seat to see the Colonel straighten up and nod solemnly to the Lieutenant.

"Colonel," she said coldly, pushing her chair back and stepping towards her CO.

John nodded to her, tight lipped. "Lieutenant."

April threw her best friend another glance and sauntered out of the room, glaring at the Colonel as she passed him. John's eyes had followed her, snapping back to Linda's he said, "Nice woman."

She shrugged and ducked her head back to her work, "She has her perks."

He nodded and swiped his hand over the door control, gaining a raised eyebrow from her. He shrugged his shoulders and stepped forward, eyeing up the whiteboard that Werner used for his notes and trying to make sense of the structure. "So," he said after a moment's notice, eyes still fixed on the board. He narrowed his eyes at the white bandage wrapped around her wrist. "What happened?"

"Oh, erm, sparring accident. It's fine."

He nodded and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "So."

"I should still be mad at you. Hell anyone would."

His eyes fixed on hers, silently asking her the 'but?' to her answer.

"But," she stared at him, almost narrowing her eyes and he stepped away from the board, waiting for the penny to drop. "I, I, it was," she faltered and he raised an inquisitive eyebrow at her stumbling.

She sighed and he paced forward, leaning his elbows on the edge of her desk. "Maybe," she began again, eyes fixed on her notes as she crossed something out. "Maybe I did, sort of over react and I did happen to catch you at a bad time."

"Yeah," he said dismissing her words. "But I shouldn't have snapped at you."

"Let me finish Col- John," she ordered and he raised his hands defensively, earning narrowed eyes. "I am mad at you, but I am partly to blame for what happened." She sighed and ducked her head again, her voice shrinking the more she spoke with guilt or embarrassment, he couldn't tell. "I may not have a proper answer for you yet, and I don't know when, but you do deserve some answer and it is that I would probably like to."

His eyes widened at her words and he met her gaze. It wasn't her final answer but it was something. She was interested in him just as he was interested in her. "What's the problem then?"

She looked away, then back down to her notes with a sigh. After what seemed like an eternity she looked back up at him, something in her expression he couldn't quite read. Linda gave a sigh and let her head fall back down and he frowned. This didn't seem to getting anywhere or fast.

Then she was moving, grabbing something from the back of her chair as she scooped some papers up into her free arm. Straightening up and stuffing his hands into his pocket he watched as she hesitated, quickly glancing at him, before pulling her back straight and stepping around the desk to come face to face with him.

Her eyes slowly met his and he looked down, a little awkward at the strange silence that was filling the air slowly. "Here," she held her hand out and he was surprised to see a jacket there. Taking it out of her hands he looked at the name and saw his, stitched in white against the black. "Thanks, it erm, was uh you know, a kind gesture."

John nodded and she nodded back. "I just thought you'd want it back."

"Yeah," he said dismissively, clutching it in one hand. With a tight smile he said, "Thanks."

She nodded again and offered her own tight smile. "I err," she thumbed a hand towards the door, "I have to go. Drop some things off for people, finish off a few reports."

He opened his mouth to say something, snapping it into a firm frown as she side stepped him and bee lined it to the door. Twisting his jacket in his hand he hid the growl and said forcefully, "Linda."

It had its intended effect as she stopped and turned to face him.

He took three quick strides to come face to face with her, toe to toe, before licking his lips and with his free hand he grabbed her chin and pressed his mouth to hers. Two fingers poked themselves free from his full hand and he brought his closed fist to rest on her arm, his fingers curling around it.

The fact that she hadn't pushed him away and had relaxed almost instantly made him run a hand to the back of her neck and pull her closer. Finally being granted entrance to her mouth he was more then happy to take advantage of it.

Moving his hand to her waist he snuck it around her body and pressed her chest against his, deepening the desperate kiss as she responded, resting a hand on his shoulder to help keep her steady on her feet.

John threw his jacket onto the desk next to them and used his now free hand to loosen her hair so that it fell, brushing against her shoulders. He ran his hand through her blonde waves, angling her head slightly to gain access to her neck and begin an attack, earning a whimper from her.

She turned him so that his back was towards the door and he pulled back to watch her drop her notes onto the desk next to his jacket. After a quick look and smirk they were back to attacking the others lips. Their hands ran searches, beginning to touch skin underneath shirts when John's radio crackled, "Sheppard, it's McKay. I need you in my lab."

He growled and tapped his earpiece to say, "Can't it wait Rodney? I'm kinda busy."

Linda bit her bottom lip at the words and sought a free spot in the crook of his shoulder, making him close his eyes as she gently licked, sucked and nibbled on the skin there. His hands tightened their grip on her and Rodney's words bit back in his ear, "I'm sure whatever it is can wait. This can't."

He let a growl go and withdrew from Linda, keeping his arms firmly secured around her. "Guess I have to go."

"Yeah, probably for the best," she said, looking up at him with a slight pout.

Smirking, he ducked his head again and stole another kiss before pulling back completely and making a grab at his jacket. Linda quickly scooped up her notes again and stood next to him as he swiped his hand over the door control.

John stuffed a hand into his pockets and nodded her forward. "I am still mad at you though," Linda said, the corners of her mouth twitching up.

Narrowing his eyes in mock annoyance he quickly strode next to her, "Didn't seem like it to me."

"Well looks can be deceiving," she muttered with a smirk and he shook his head.

"Where're you headed anyway?"

"Erm," with a quick glance at the papers in her hand she nodded to a set of stairs to their right, "the mess. I need some coffee to keep me awake for a little longer whilst I finish off a few pieces."

With a nod he stopped at the bottom of the stairs and fixed his gaze on her. For a moment he frowned before wiping it off his face and asking, "Care to come jogging in the morning with me and Ronan again? He misses you."

She snorted and nodded her head. "Sure. I'll try to be up. Usual spot?"

"Yeah," he said with a smile. "Good night."

She smiled and replied, "Night John."

**SGASGASGASGA**

Linda stopped and panted lightly. A quick glance at her watch told her that both Ronan and John were late, or as far as late could be when going for a morning run. Last night was still fresh in her mind and she felt the muscles in her legs wanting to keep moving, to run away from the Colonel that would turn the corner any minute now.

Or so she thought.

Sighing she put her hands on her hips and stretched her legs to warm them up even more for the energy draining track that the Satedan dragged them on sometimes.

Over time she'd learnt to keep up and pace herself gently, even if it was a few steps behind them. Other times she could almost practically match the two of them stride for stride, albeit straining her lungs.

She sighed again and wiped a hand over her face. Footsteps caught her ears and she turned, arms folded and waited as the voices rose, "Just saying, it's about time." That was Ronan and she frowned. That sentence could have many meanings behind it.

A moment later the two men turned the corner, John in sweats and Ronan in some running attire from off world. As they got closer she unfolded her arms and turned, starting a very quick jog the moment they caught up to her. "Linda," the big man greeted sounding as if he was just taking a leisurely stroll.

"Ronan," she said back, trying to keep up. "John," the corners of her mouth twitched up as she caught his eyes trailing down her body ever so slightly.

"Linda," he said. They turned a corner and the Colonel opened his mouth again, "Ronan missed you."

"You've said."

"It _was_ you're fault Sheppard," Ronan said matter of fact, pushing forward and leaving John to frown at the mans back.

"It was an accident."

Linda rolled her eyes and pushed forward, aiming to keeping pace with the big Satedan that morning. He looked over at her and smiled, "It is good to see you again."

She smiled back at him, "You too. I miss anything?"

"Not much," Ronan said and John met up with them on her other side. "You wanna spar later?"

She shrugged her shoulders and the three of them turned a corner to head over the catwalks. "Not too sure yet. Got lots of work needs doing."

He nodded and John opened his mouth, "I could do with some sparring."

"Same as usual?"

"Sure."

The rest of their jog was spent in friendly chatter with the odd jokes here and there. It soon diminished to odd words and half sentences the more they got out of breath and Linda was proud, by the end of it, that she'd managed to keep up, even if it did strain her body so much.

They stopped at the end of the personal quarters and walked along, John and Linda huffing and Ronan merely panting gently. The Satedan chuckled and slapped Linda on the back, "Good to see you again."

She almost fell when he touched her and stumbled to catch herself, her muscles aching with exhaustion. "Yeah," her hand made a pathetic wave at his retreating back. "You too. Ugh." She groaned and pulled herself up, grabbing a leg behind her back to keep them awake for the last two minutes of their journey.

"You okay?" John asked, placing a hand on her arm.

She nodded and dropped her leg, beginning a slow walk down the corridor. A door sounded a little away, signalling Ronan was already in his room. "It's been a while since I've run like that remember?"

He rolled his eyes, a smirk on his lips, and slipped his hand to the small of her back. "About a month right?"

"Hmm," she said, edging closer to his body in their steps. A thought occurred to her and she stopped, checked the hallways and finally turned her gaze onto John's curious one. "Does, anyone know?"

He narrowed his eyes for a second, his hand still on her back, before they widened. "Oh, no. I haven't told anyone if that's what you're asking."

"I," she stopped and shrugged her shoulders. "Just, asking I guess."

"_Do _you want anyone to know?"

She bit her lip and shrugged again. "To be honest, it's up to you."

The answer rose his eyebrows and she matched the expression. "What? It's true. I don't mind if anyone finds out."

He nodded and tugged her forward, pressing his hand closer to her back and sliding it underneath the hem of her shirt. "Fair enough. And, just to let you know, I'm not telling anyone."

She turned her eyes on him, a smirk touching her mouth, and edged closer so that his arm was venturing around her waist. "Secret meetings within our own city? What have we come to John?"

He grinned at the joke and touched his lips to hers. When they pulled apart he grinned down at her, "Maybe it's more fun that way."


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:** This is for **Lau120** who wanted to see a little more off world action. I apologise for the long delay it's been a hectic week but as usual, thank you to those who read and review and to others, review and enjoy.

Chapter 21

Linda sighed as April repeated her same question once more. "Did you hit him?"

"No. We're on speaking terms nutcase, now drop it."

April huffed and Linda moved her work a few inches closer just in case. "You should be pissed at him, I would be."

Linda rose her eyebrows at her and shook her head with a smirk, "Well I'm not you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some practice at the firing range to do."

The Linguist laughed as April growled, knowing that her friend had to go to a debriefing about the mission she had just returned from. The Lieutenant had taken ten minutes to interrogate her friend and in Linda's opinion, get almost nowhere. "I'll see you later," April said as she scurried off to the transporters while Linda went in the opposite direction.

She was getting in some quick practice before her mission to M1B-129 with Major Leonard's team. It had been a while since she had been off world so the practice was necessary.

When she reached the firing range, she spotted Largent already there along with a few others she didn't recognise. Nodding to the man, she picked a P-90 and handgun from the armoury and made her way to the end stall, a set of earmuffs waiting.

Halfway through her second magazine she felt someone watching her and paused to glance back, spotting John stood there with his arms folded and a quirk of his mouth forming a smile on his face. She couldn't help the smile that formed and put the gun down to pull the earmuffs off. "Can I help you Colonel?"

He appeared next to her in a second, leaning a hand onto the small bench in front of her. "Just came by to see how you're doing. Heard you're going off world and wanted to make sure you'd be fine." His eyes moved to the target ahead of them, bullet holes concentrated in the centre of the target. "I think it was a half wasted journey though."

Smirking, she leaned against the bench, her back to the range and tilted her head at him, "And the not half wasted journey?"

He wrapped a hand around her waist and dragged her closer, crashing his lips to hers for a deep long touch. When they pulled apart he was grinning and she smirked up at him, "That. Be safe," he whispered, touching her lips again and running a hand up her back before pulling away.

"Will do John." He nodded, pecked her lips again and answered the call on his radio.

**SGASGASGASGA**

A deep pit in his stomach boiled up and riled his insides. They had found a large trail of bodies including some of their men and he prayed that Linda wasn't lying face down on the ground dead with bullets…. He shook his head to clear those thoughts as McKay played back the recording on the camera. He watched as the camera swooped down to show the bodies inside the cave that they had found.

John felt a wave of hope flood through him as Linda appeared on screen, her gaze fixed on the Wraith like tower they had found earlier on, her hands running along it with grimace. "Definitely Wraith," she muttered. Largent fixed himself on her, watching as she searched around the column until gunfire was heard outside of the cave.

"Who's that?" Largent's voice asked and John watched as Linda advanced to the entrance of the cave, arm up in a signal he knew to be 'stay down and behind me' or 'stop'. He pushed that thought out of his mind and focused his eyes on the screen as it jerked around, Largent obviously running away from someone. There was another of their men in front of him and when he squinted he could see another figure running further ahead, "We're not going to make it," Largent said.

The figure out far in front stopped and aimed their gun back, "Move it! Go, go, go! Frank!" John back-pedalled as he recognised Linda's voice. She was ordering soldiers about, soldiers she had no command over, that she wouldn't need to order about. His mind puzzled over the name - Frank - as far as he knew, there was no one on Major Leonard's team called Frank.

McKay switched the camera off after Largent had fallen to the ground and he knew everyone was thinking the same thing; that for some strange reason, Major Leonard tried to kill or did kill his own men.

Grinding his teeth, his eyes canvassed the area, wanting to do nothing more but to search for both Linda and Leonard, to throttle one and to hold the other close to know she was still alive and safe. He felt someone clap him on the shoulder and turned to see Ronan, his face firm, nod. "We need to get the dead back first. We can look for her later."

He nodded absently, knowing that the Satedan was right and he tried not to let the way he said _her_ sway his decision.

**SGASGASGASGA**

Linda frowned as she heard gunfire and raced towards it. As she pushed through a bush she stopped, taking in the run down buildings around her and the eerie creepy feeling it left in the pit of her stomach. Looking down, she took note of the light coloured floor and was dragged back to the large hut in front of her, gunfire exploding inside of it.

Rushing forward, she stepped through the door and stopped to see fresh red stains on the walls. She pinched her eyes shut for a moment of respect and pushed forward. Just as she rounded the corner of the hallway, she spotted an enemy trooper sneak out from a wall, gun raised to the back of one her team mates dressed in light cameos.

Her gun clicked and she stared down at it. It was empty. Frowning, she dropped it and ran forward, tackling the man to the ground and knocking the gun out of his hands. She received a sharp jab to the face along with a knee to the ribs, making her curl up as footsteps rushed past her and away.

When she opened her eyes again the forest was back and she winced as she crawled onto her hands and knees. Her head drooped and she scoured the sandy floor, spotting her downed rifle a few feet away and scooped it up, quickly checked the barrel, fired a round off and smiled.

Linda got to her feet and looked around the tightly spaced corridor. Gunfire entered her ears and she sighed, cautiously stepping forward.

**SGASGASGASGA**

Teyla only hoped that McKay got the generator off in time before either Ronan killed them or John killed Ronan. She winced as they carried on walking, John still muttering about someone called Holland and buying rounds. She's just glad that he hasn't decided she is a threat.

After ten minutes of limping she stopped to regain some of her strength, her eyes widening as Linda walked into view. "Doctor Parsons," Teyla called.

The woman in question turned, gun raised high and her finger around the trigger. Teyla jumped as John raised his own gun to the woman. "I will shoot to kill," he warned her.

"John no! Linda, it is me, Teyla and John? What you are seeing is not real!"

"Where are they?" Linda demanded, gun still pointed at them.

"If you don't move, I will have to shoot you," John ordered, his finger wrapping itself around the trigger.

Linda seemed to hesitate and Teyla held her breath as the two of them stared at each other. "Give me one good reason why I don't kill you."

The Athosian sighed and tried once more to get through to either person, "John, Linda. You are friends! Whatever it is you are feeling it isn't real, you don't want to shoot the other person!"

"He's not my friend."

"Good," John replied, "I didn't want to be yours either." In the next instant shots rang out and Teyla jumped, too shocked to say anything as John dragged her away from Linda, collapsed on the floor with her hand on her side.

When they stopped again she was stunned once more as he shot Rodney in the side. Taking her chances, she decided to almost play along with whatever fantasy John was having.

**SGASGASGASGA**

Linda gritted her teeth, pressed the dressing to her side and hobbled along. She stumbled a few feet later and let out a groan, her hands going to grip her side in agony. Gripping the radio, she stared up at the blue sky. A plane flew overhead and she pressed the button, "Delta squad this is Parsons of Truefly nine, I need medical help, I repeat delta squad, need medical assistance."

She let go and settled herself against a rock, leaning her head back and closing her eyes, her gun gripped tightly in one hand.

The radio crackled and she opened her eyes, peering around at the overturned cars, remains of buildings and other wreckage. She pulled the gun closer, the sound of engines ringing in her ears and she dropped the radio.

A moment later the forest returned and she frowned. It took her a minute to realise that she wasn't on Earth but a different galaxy altogether. Patting herself down she winced when she reached her wound and searched for a radio, "This is Doctor Parsons, anyone there?"

"Linda?" John's voice replied and she sat up in her seat, wincing at the flare of pain in her side.

"John. Care to give a woman a hand? Someone shot me, please tell me you brought medical assistance with you."

"Beckett's with us. What's your position?"

She paused and took a look around. It all looked the same. Sighing, she looked at her gun, aimed it up and fired off a few rounds. "That tell you?"

"I'm on my way, don't move." She sighed and dropped the radio, resting her eyes. _As if I _can_ move._

**SGASGASGASGA**

John kept asking Linda for brief hints into her location and when he finally reached her he stopped. There was a bloodied dressing on her side and her face was already starting to pale. He knelt down next to her and inspected her wound, "You okay?"

She half shrugged her shoulders and he held his arms out, waiting as she threw one around his neck, "Been better."

"Yeah," he said, wrapping an arm around her waist. "I think we all have." She offered him a small chuckle and limped to her feet. "How bad is it?"

"Meh," she said, pushing her weight onto him, "I think I'll live."

He nodded and they limped through the forest. "Sorry, by the way."

He felt her turn her head to face him, "_You_ shoot me?" John nodded and lifted her over a fallen log, earning a whimper from her as he set her back down. "Look, John. Our minds were screwed with, we didn't know what was real, what wasn't. Hell, I thought I was back on Earth."

"Me too."

Silence filled the air until they got back to the camp that had been set up with the others. He eased her down against a tree next to McKay and Carson and stepped back, allowing the medic to treat her wounds.

**SGASGASGASGA**

"You shot me!" Rodney said for the second time and Linda rolled her eyes.

"He shot me too, I'm not complaining."

"You shot me too," Ronan added.

"I'm sorry for shooting everyone!" John shouted and Linda, smirked, earning a small grin from John. He nodded to her as he sat himself down next to Linda, ordering everyone to get some rest until the _Daedalus_ arrived. Ronan trudged off to sit with Teyla and John shuffled closer to Linda, laying a hand on the small of her back as she allowed Carson to examine her wound.

When the medic moved away he pressed his mouth to her jaw and nudged her to lean on his shoulder, "Sorry about shooting you."

She sighed and he felt her roll her eyes, "Enough. I was ready to shoot you too if I remember."

"But you didn't."

"You beat me to it, what can I say?" He turned to look down at her, eyebrows arched and she smirked up at him. "It's fine John, really. I'll get over one gun shot wound."

His lips pulled back into a thin line and his eyes narrowed as a light blue and purple tinge started to darken on the side of her face, stretching down to her jaw. Lifting a hand he gently ran his fingers over the bruise and said, "I didn't do that though."

Linda furrowed her brows at him and lifted her own hand to rub over the spot. "Oh, yeah must've been someone else."

He nodded and ran his fingers over the bruise once more before shuffling in his seat and nudging her back to rest her head on his shoulder. They were in for a long wait until the _Daedalus_ appeared. "How long do we have to sit here?" Rodney complained and John rolled his eyes.

"Until night, just get some rest Rodney." He muffled the Canadian's grumblings out of his mind and settled himself down, closing his eyes. His muscles ached and now was the perfect time to catch some sleep.

**SGASGASGASGA**

Chris crossed his arms and stared at the Linguist in the bed, eyebrows raised. He knew that she was ready to give in, soon. He uncrossed his arms and sat forward, elbows on knees and tilted his head, face set in a frown. "You okay?"

"Chris, I'm fine. It's a gunshot wound, it'll heal. It's not like I haven't been shot before."

He shrugged his shoulders and simply stared at her. "I'm looking out for you."

She sighed and winced as she threw her legs over the side of the bed, "And I appreciate it, I do. But I'm telling you, I'm fine. Even Carson says so and he's the one with a PhD in medicine."

He relented at that and stood up, sitting himself on the bed next to her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer, laying a kiss to her temple, "You're like my little sister Linny."

"Not if you call me that once more," she quipped, her tone humorous and he heard the smirk in her voice. He chuckled and patted her shoulder, tightening his hold on her once more before letting her go. "Go get some rest. You can send my brother an e-mail tomorrow."

He quirked an eyebrow at her and snorted. "I think the doc' needs to look at your brain if you're saying that."

She bit her bottom lip and threw a punch to his shoulder, wincing with a grin as she grabbed her side. "I'm fine. He'll find out one way or another."

Chris nodded, "Touché. Alright then, you need anything, you call me okay?"

She rolled her eyes and Chris mused her hair up, "That's what I have doctor's and nurses are for."

"And sneaking in burgers and jell-o?"

She considered it for a second before she nodded, "Okay, good point. But I _do_ happen to have other sources."

He narrowed his eyes at her with a smirk and ruffled her hair before bidding her goodnight. "Can you people _be_ any louder!" Rodney's voice shattered her mood and she turned her head to look over her shoulder at the irate physicist.

"We could if you wanted us to be."

"Well don't. Some of us have been shot today."

"Yeah, join the club," she mumbled, wincing as she tucked her feet back into bed. "It's not the worst thing that could happen."

"Name one thing that's worse then being shot by your friend."

She shrugged her shoulders, "Being captured and interrogated by the Goa'uld?"

His sobered at the mention and sat up in his seat. "Really?"

"Who are the Goa'uld?" Teyla asked from Rodney's other side.

Linda nodded and looked at him, "Terrible torture techniques."

"Who's that?" John asked, strolling into view.

"The Goa'uld," Rodney said. At John's blank stare and Teyla's repeated question he sighed and explained that they were parasitic snakes that burrowed into people's brains and took over their bodies.

Linda watched as John's face slowly darkened and grimaced the more that he was told. Giving him a tight smile she shrugged her shoulders, "They think they're Gods and Kali had a thing for me."

"Kali?" John asked.

"Wait a minute," Rodney said, sitting up in his seat, "Isn't she a er, the destroyer? What the hell'd you do to piss her off?"

Linda shrugged again and clasped her hands in her lap, "Destroyed one of her ships and started a rebellion on one of her planets."

Rodney's face scrunched up at that, "Seriously? How?"

"Ever heard of P3X-709?"

He clicked his fingers in her direction, "_You're _the crazy psychopath they were talking about."

She rolled her eyes and settled down into her bed as John stood next to her, "You're gonna have to tell me about this P3X-709." She agreed and he patted her shoulder, "Listen, I'm sorry, again, for shooting you."

Waving him away she rolled her eyes, "It's fine John. Stop apologising. Go check on your team mates."

He nodded and moved away, leaving her to sit back and shut her eyes, allowing the morphine to sink in and both relieve her pain and her to sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: **Sorry for the long wait, I've had to write this chapter out again as all of my work for everything has been lost. I also wrote a longer chapter to make up for my absence oh and warning, due to my many important exams coming up, I'll be lacking even more in updating for the rest of the month. Read and enjoy.

Chapter 22

Linda sighed as she arranged the books in the box. A few hours ago, news had spread around the base that the Ancients had returned and were kicking them out of the city. She had finished her work in the lab before starting in her room, knowing that the personnel quarters were closer to the 'gate which made it easier for her in the long run.

Her eyes glanced over the cover of an Egyptology book and she sighed, dropped that inside the box and went back to her bookshelf to grab another handful of books.

There was a knock on her door and she shouted, "Come in."

John stood there in the doorway, a grim smile on his face and his hands tucked behind his back as he entered. "Hey," he said.

She smiled and sat her books on the bed, letting him wrap his arms around her and lean his chin on top of her shoulder. "Hey John. Come to check up on me?"

He shrugged his shoulders and pulled back. "So…"

Linda made a face, "It's unfair. It's a load of crap. They shouldn't be allowed to kick us out!" Taking a breath she looked up at him, a wry smile on her face, "I don't want to leave."

John smiled and pulled her back into a hug, nuzzling her neck with his nose. "Nobody wants to leave." After a moment he pulled away and looked at her, "But it is their city." She nodded and turned away from him, making a grab for her books.

"I heard Rodney's going to Area 51."

He sighed and nodded, grabbing a handful of books himself. "Yeah. I get a brand new team."

Linda frowned at the tone of his voice, "You don't sound too happy about that."

He shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not. I was happy with the team I _did _have. What about you anyway? You heading back to the SGC?"

She nodded and perched herself on the edge of her bed. "Erm, I get to become Daniel's unofficial assistant again. Apparently there's a few more linguist's, archaeologists, anthropologists and some other people that need a little help with some of the new languages, the cultures on other worlds etcetera, etcetera."

"Sounds fun."

She arched an eyebrow at him and began packing again. "Most of them will either be people fresh out of college who think they know everything or people who are changing jobs and think they know everything."

He chuckled and grabbed her wrist. "At least it won't be that far away." She grinned up at him and nodded, meeting him in a quick kiss before continuing to pack.

Thirty minutes later and they stood in John's room, saying their goodbyes to Teyla and Ronan. The Athosian woman approached Linda and touched her forehead to the linguists. "It has been a pleasure my friend. I will miss you."

"I'll miss you too Teyla." The Athosian leader stepped back and nodded once more with a smile.

Ronan approached the pair and Teyla moved away enough for Ronan to stand in front of her and hold a hand out. Linda eyed him up and took his outstretched hand. In the next instant she felt her body pulled to his as he embraced her. "Look after him."

Linda offered the taller man a chuckle and stepped back, "I'll do my best. No promises though." The answer made the taller man laugh and he patted her back again and joined Teyla's and John's conversation.

**SGASGASGASGA**

Twenty four hours later and Linda stood in front of the event horizon. The _Daedalus _had already taken everyone's heavier trunks and boxes up long before hand and so all she had in her hands was a bag with her clothes, a few notes, toiletries and two books. She glanced up into the control room and smiled up at John. He nodded back with a small smile and she felt a tug on her arm, pulling her towards the Stargate. "You are _so_ hitting that."

Linda rolled her eyes and turned to face a smirking April. "I am not."

"Uh huh," she nodded, obviously not believing her lie and Linda rolled her eyes again. "I can tell when you're with someone and _this_ is prime example number one."

"April, how are you and Chuck doing?"

The Lieutenant narrowed her eyes and pulled her bag over her shoulder a little tighter. "I am so right. You know, Eddie will be waiting for you." At that Linda scowled and turned her glare onto her friend. "The moment Colonel Sheppard steps through-"

"You are so dead," Linda interrupted, knocking her shoulder into April's. "You will _not _be telling him anything because there's _nothing_ to tell."

"I can spot a lie a mile away and I see lying right here."

Linda rolled her eyes again and followed the crowd through the 'gate and exited on the other side inside Stargate Command. She froze on the ramp, her eyes slowly looking around and familiarising herself with the room. Her feet slowly dragged her body down the ramp and true to April's words, Eddie - her brother - stood just under the viewing window with a grin plastered on his face and his arms crossed over his chest. He had the same hair as her and enveloped her in a hug the moment they met, "Linny!"

"Eddie!"

"Oooh," he hugged her tightly and stood back a few seconds later, keeping his hands on her upper arms to look her up and down. "Oh I've missed you."

She couldn't help the grin that fell into place and she reached an arm around his neck and kissed his cheek, "Missed you too."

Eddie immediately scooped her bag into his hands and guided her out of the room, "Listen, Anne and I have set up the spare room for you, your welcome to stay as long as you need."

"Eddie," she groaned.

"No," he shook his head and guided her to the elevator. "I mean it. You're my sister, I've missed you and to be honest so has Anne. She's been pestering me to get you to come round again and I couldn't tell her you were in another galaxy could I?"

She let out a happy sigh and wrapped her arms around his neck once more. He hugged her back and turned them around so that he was facing the elevator. "Close your eyes."

A chuckle escaped her and she did as she was told, jumping out of the elevator once the doors opened again. "I'll be staying on base for a while, get my bearings, then I'll probably get an apartment."

He nodded his head after a moment and stopped in front of one of the on base rooms. "Well, you _have_ to visit us every now and again." She rolled her eyes, told him she would and watched him leave for a mission briefing.

**SGASGASGASGA**

_One week later_

Linda sighed as she entered the locker room. Daniel had signed her up for a mission to a planet with mysterious traditions and a temple that had some interesting texts about what he could only guess were about the Ancients. Apparently he didn't have a proper chance to look around. He was busy with a different mission and she had drawn the short straw to accompany Sergeant Reynolds team. Nothing she had said convinced the archaeologist to send someone else on the mission.

He hadn't been swayed and she was stuck to go on a mission with the man. With a sigh, she zipped up her tac vest and made her way to the 'gate room, grabbing a P-90 on her way and a few spare clips. She was just thankful that Reynolds wasn't in charge of the team. Major Burke was in charge and she nodded to the man, who happily nodded back with a smile. "Well Parsons, MALP telemetry shows it to be a sunny day, guess it's gonna be a good mission then."

"Yeah, let's hope so."

She grinned as Chris entered the 'gate room, just as the Stargate came to life. He nodded with a smirk and stood next to her, "Linny." He took a glance around the room and waited for Reynolds and Burke to go first before dropping his voice and saying, "You may want to talk to April before she talks to your brother, preferably when we get back."

Linda groaned and stepped through the event horizon, "Why?"

He smirked at her and kept his voice low as they stopped on the other side, "Something about a hot date who'd he be more then happy to murder."

She groaned again. "April."

Chris laughed and followed the other two members of the team, "So, _Linny_, how's Sheppard doing?"

Giving a shrug of her shoulders she edged around a bush, "How should I know?"

"Oh come on. It's me, I'm not gonna tell. I _know_ something about keeping things a secret."

With a sigh, she relented and told him it had only been a few weeks, not quite a month. He nodded and the conversation moved to what they were going to do with the extra free time they had on Earth and all the things that they had missed.

Twenty minutes later and they were at the entrance to the temple and Linda had taken point, following the instructions Daniel had given her from his last visit. "Parsons," Burke called out, "I want Reynolds to accompany you. Ryback, help secure a perimeter. I don't want any trouble on this trip."

"Yes sir," Chris said, patting Linda on the shoulder as he made his way back outside. She only sighed and tried to ignore the glares she was sure she was being given.

The temple she learnt, had a few small spaces and it took her a few extra seconds to get through those spots, Reynolds complaining that she was too slow. She did her best to ignore him as they finally reached the doorway that led to the chamber of interest.

She stopped to look at the inscriptions above the entrance, aiming the torch on her P-90 at it to get a better look. "What's the hold up Parsons, I don't want to stand around all day."

"Shut up Reynolds," she said, ignoring his grumbles, mouthing the words to herself as she read them and frowning. _Power be to thy Gods, take these souls as offers, bring peace to our people._ She shook the chill off and stepped across the threshold, the chill returning and eyed up the room; two floors up and lit up with plenty of torches, two stone statues sat at the far end with an alter in between them. The walls were lined with pictures, foreign texts, diagrams, all sorts. Pillars held the tall ceiling up every few feet, more torches lighting them and she stared at the nearest set of inscriptions.

Something was interesting about the diagrams; a ray of sun pushing through some clouds and people looking up at it. The next image showed a person surrounded by little pockets of light appearing in the middle of the village. Linda took note of the clothes and how they appeared Ancient in origin.

Dropping her bag to the floor, she pulled out a camera and commenced with taking pictures. Daniel was right and part of her was glad that it hadn't been a complete waste of her time.

Five minutes later she was just getting to the first statue when a sigh interrupted her work. "No radio signal in here. I assume you don't need me to hold your hand and that you're not afraid to be alone right?" Reynolds didn't wait for an answer as he left the room, muttering underneath his breath and trying the radio every few paces.

Turning back to the wall she snapped one last picture and decided to have a proper inspection of the alter and it was now that she noted it was far more decorated then the rest of the room. A round blue crystal was embedded in the stone alter a few inches from the top with a twirl of designs decorating the rest of the alter. A small hollow had been dug into the top and she noticed a metal ring jutting out of one side.

That raised an eyebrow and she decided to photograph it all and draw a quick sketch in her notepad before quickly photographing the rest of the room and packing her stuff away. Pulling the bag up onto her shoulders, she turned and jumped. Some of the local people, she assumed they were the locals, stood in the doorway just staring at her.

She hadn't heard them arriving and tried to assess how dangerous they were. "Erm, hi." They stared some more, the group of four men and she frowned at the intensity of their stares. Laying a hand on her chest she said slowly, "Linda. Parsons. You?"

They turned to each other and whispered in a language she hadn't heard before. Now she was worrying and she slowly inched her hand to her radio and gave it a quick buzz. "Erm, anyone, got a few locals here who seem a little…" she stopped and clicked her radio a few times. There was static. That meant nobody was in radio range and that nobody would know what would happen.

The four men had stopped to stare at her and were slowly getting closer.

Pulling the strap of the bag closer she let her hand drop to her thigh and linger over her pistol in case she needed to protect herself.

The four men edged around her, cautious of her and she took that moment to edge towards the door. One of the men made a start at her and she gripped the pistol but let it lean against her side as he took a closer look and sniffed her. It felt like minutes before he inched away and talked in his native tongue to his friends. Linda sighed and stepped closer to the door, keeping her eyes on them in case they made a move.

Merely an inch away, they turned towards her, one of them pointing a hand at her and she gripped the gun tighter.

They stepped closer, pale faces washing over with angered eyes and she pointed the pistol at the ground by their feet and fired off two rounds. The bullets only made them shriek and their faces turn darker.

She ran.

Exiting the temple, she ran into Chris and they both fell to the ground, more of the local people flanking them from part of the forest. "Move out," he ordered, grabbing her arm and pushing her up. "Reynolds and Burke are already on their way to the 'gate."

Linda scrambled to her feet, the sound of gunfire filling her ears and she pulled her P-90 round and fired a few shots off of her own. She sighed with relief when they reached the open wormhole, Burke standing by and waiting, gun prepped and ready. "Move it guys!" he ordered and Linda wasted no time in running through the wormhole.

**SGASGASGASGA**

Linda sighed as she collapsed into her seat. Being chased over two miles by angry natives was never fun or good. Thankfully, Burke's quick break down on what had happened and her quick "took some pictures, got chased," speech was enough of a debrief for General Landry.

Right now, she sat in Daniel's lab, camera plugged into the computer and pictures uploading themselves when she remembered what Chris had said about April. Two of the new recruitments were also beginning to argue, both as equally arrogant as the other. Groaning, she pushed herself to her aching feet and made her towards the mess hoping to find her there.

She caught the woman about to clear away her tray and grabbed her by the elbow and steered her towards an empty table in the corner. "Where's the fire?"

Linda merely stared at her and glanced around the room before opening her mouth, "Chris told me you were thinking of telling Eddie something that _isn't _true."

"Linny," April held her hands up, "As your best friend I am held by honour not to tell your brother. Besides," a smirk overcame her face, "I was kidding, to see your reaction and _this_ only proves you've hooked up with him."

Letting the words sink in Linda sighed and put her hands over her face. "April," she growled before lifting her head up. "I hate you right now."

Her words only made the other woman grin wider, "Yeah yeah, whatever. You know you love me." A moment of silence trickled between them and April inched closer, her voice lower, "So, what's he like?"

Linda sighed again and leaned back, "I am not having this discussion. What happens between us is our information only."

"Oh come on! I'm not telling your brother, surely that means I have a right to know."

"It hasn't quite been a month yet, I don't plan on trying to ruin it this early."

"Yeah yeah, okay. My lips are sealed." Linda sighed and thanked her friend before offering an hour of her time to training in hand to hand combat, something she had been meaning to do for a while since getting back. "Sorry Linny, I would love to but I've got a mission in an hour, briefing in twenty." With a nod, she walked her friend in the direction of the briefing room before darting off and talking an aimless walk around the base.

She was giving her work a break for now and knew that her next _scheduled _mission wasn't for another three days. That was something she was glad off. Since being stuck on Earth Daniel had somehow allocated the schedule so that she was off-world at least four days a week, two of which were spent at dig sites helping some of the linguists out on the job, something that was becoming a pain in her arse.

The SGC had employed seven new linguists or archaeologists, two of which had previously done work for them. The other five were untrained in off-world cultures, warning signs and basic rules when dealing with alien ornaments. Two of them irritated her, reminding her of Rodney McKay; they thought they knew it all, boasted that they did and made sure everyone within five miles knew that. It took plenty of restraint for Daniel not to throttle them, a lot more for her to put up with them in the same room.

They, she guessed, were the reasons why she was avoiding the labs.

She had left before an argument had started between the two of them, hopefully saving her a headache. With a sigh, she decided to pay a visit to John. He wasn't in his office and she sighed, venturing down to the gym. At the moment, he was stood to the side, watching as two marines went at it. His eyes glanced at her and he slyly nodded his head to her, a silent request to go and stand next to him. "Thought you were working."

She shrugged her shoulders, "Taking a break. Who's winning?"

"Menards. Isn't Daniel going to say anything."

She gave him a smirk and inched slightly closer, "Nope." Linda watched as he narrowed his eyes ever so slightly, a playful smile forming on his face. John slipped an arm around her waist, pulled her close and let go, his eyes going back to the sparring match. "Are we still on for dinner?"

The comment drew his full attention and he ignored the two sparring marines to look at her. "Yes," he had insisted they go out to a real dinner at an actual restaurant. John had gotten the idea long before they were kicked out of Atlantis. He wouldn't tell her that when he'd seen her and Evan talking about a date, something about him was unhappy with the idea. He wanted to be the one to take her out on a nice evening out.

He smiled and drew her in for a quick peck on the lips, "I'll pick you up at eight."

She nodded, agreed to the time and kissed him once more before going back to watching the two marines for a minute before leaving, something about work, rookies, annoyances and translations. He smiled to her back and watched her leave before turning his full attention to the match at hand. The thought of spending a night alone with her made John smile and he couldn't help but wonder if the SGC would phone them up due to an emergency._ I hope not,_ he thought to himself, making plans to ask Mitchell and Daniel if perhaps it could be avoided.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Reynolds.

The name brought a sour taste to her mouth and she frowned as he stood in the doorway to the lab, a dark smirk in place as he stared at her. Narrowing her eyes, she was cautious as he stepped across the threshold and up to the desk, being sure to lean against it to stare down at her.

Looking forward to a nice meal with John later, she certainly didn't want to put up with the one guy who went out of his way to try to make her as miserable as possible. "Parsons," he drawled, stretching her name out with venom. "We never settled our wager."

Her eyes locked with his and she knew looking away was an automatic surrender, "We're not in Atlantis anymore. I don't think the same terms agree."

He let a low chuckle emanate, eyes alight with mirth before he settled, "A new wager. You win, I leave you alone. I win, you leave the Stargate Programme for good."

Linda narrowed her eyes at him, tried to work out what his game was, his angle. She was always one to honour her promises, so she would follow through and leave. She wasn't too sure she wanted to take the risk however. The SGC programme had been something new to her, completely breath taking and it had been where she had started a brilliant career and made a whole bunch of friends. It was one place she enjoyed working and didn't become bored on a regular basis.

_Do I want to risk losing it all? _Her eyes were still fixed on Reynolds' and she could see the smile on his face grow, his eyebrows hitching higher with each passing second. Anger began to burn inside her. A small fire lit up and began to crackle. He was already celebrating her lack of confidence, her failure to step up to the line and accept one bet.

"No."

She barely heard herself say that one word, whispered through her mouth. She was surprised she had even said it. Linda blinked slowly and felt herself calming down, felt her muscles relax but felt her face twitch with _shame_? She didn't know.

Part of her loved the feeling, another part wanted to kick his ass here and now.

A snide laugh filled the air and she gulped, restraining herself from doing something she regretted. "You Dr, truly are one of a kind aren't you." He laughed again and she felt her fist clench by her side. In an instant, he was leaning down, inching his face closer to hers with a sinister expression, "Once a coward _always _a coward I guess."

With those as his final words, Reynolds retreated from the room, leaving Linda alone. When she finally stopped glaring at the door she realised her fist was clenched and felt that same anger boil back, flooding her insides. Slowly, she released her hand and sighed. This was one night she wasn't going to let him get to her.

_Not tonight._

Sighing, she decided to stop working for the night and go home early. Linda was already forming a plan in her mind, a check list of what she was going to do to relax before her dinner with John. She didn't want to go to dinner in a foul mood and had decided that a nice warm bath, followed by a movie before she got ready.

That was exactly what she did when she got home and her mood lifted tenfold. Reynolds was no longer on her mind and as the movie came to a close she stepped into the bedroom of her apartment and looked at her wardrobe. _Dress or skirt? _He had told her that they were eating somewhere nice. _Dress it is. _

**SGASGASGASGA**

John's mood was mixed. Cameron and Daniel had agreed to try to keep both of them free for the night, without raising too many eyebrows. But some of the Air Force personnel were asking him for some time off and his team were adamant that he attended their weekly poker night.

_Poker_.

He sighed and pulled the key out of the ignition. Looking up at the average block of flats, he remembered what floor and room number it was before getting out and stepping through the front door. "Third floor, room 4a," he muttered to himself, jumping into the lift. He double checked the door number before knocking.

When Linda answered the door he froze. He did a double check to see if his dark jeans and white shirt was a match for her warm yellow, off the shoulder dress that reached mid thigh. It seemed to fit her body well, accentuating her hips and he felt a smile grow and his mood lighten just looking at her. "Wow."

A small laugh left her mouth and she reached around the door to pull a small bag into her hands. "You're looking stunning yourself Colonel."

"Hmmm," he murmured, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close to his chest, his eyes being sure to roam her body once, "wow." He drew her in for a deep kiss and chuckled as he swore she groaned at letting go. "We should go."

Her eyes fluttered open and he smirked, "Yeah. We should."

A few minutes of arguing about stairs or lifts later, they were on their way to dinner. John couldn't wipe the smile off his face as he looked over at Linda, one elbow perched on the door and her hand cupping her chin. By the time they sat down at their table he couldn't take his eyes away from the wide eyed look she got as she looked about the room.

After the Waiter had given them a menu each and walked away Linda flicked her menu down to stare over it at him, "John," she whined and John couldn't help but smile.

"What?" She sighed and nodded her head to their surroundings. He shrugged his shoulders and glanced back at the menu in his hand, "It's fine." After a moment, he peered back up to see her staring at him. As he rolled his eyes he sighed and put his menu down, "Linda, it's alright. Just, order and enjoy the night okay?"

She stared at him for another ten seconds before flicking the menu back up, "Fine."

He smiled and quickly picked some dishes off the list before closing the menu and laying it on the table. Linda was still staring at the menu, her eyes slowly reading over the names. With a smile he shuffled his chair back, attracting her attention, "I'll be right back." She nodded and he made a quick stop to the bathroom.

When he got back the food had already arrived, surprising him. He hadn't expected the service to be that quick. Sitting back down he grinned at Linda and told her to dig in and enjoy. Conversations about wanting to go back to their other 'base' and their plans to what they would do now that they were back filled the night until John felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. One look at Linda told him she had a similar call. The caller ID told him it was McKay and he hesitated before answering it, "What is it McKay?"

"Sheppard, I erm, well me Carson and Elizabeth are getting together for a meal in a few days and we thought, you know, invite you, get the old gang back together, finally all talk face to face."

"This couldn't wait until morning?"

He heard the astrophysicist huff, "Oh I'm sorry, am I intruding on something?"

"As a matter of fact McKay yes."

"Oh," the man's voice seemed to sober at those words and John rolled his eyes. Flicking his eyes towards Linda he found her face slowly slipping away of colour. A frown dotted his features and he listened to McKay begin to interrogate him about his 'something.'

"McKay, I gotta go." Hanging up he stuffed the phone into his pocket and asked the waiter for the check, handing him a credit card. When Linda finally hung up he spotted wetness in the corner of her eyes. "SGC?"

She nodded and wiped her hands at her face. John nodded and waited until the waiter returned and quickly threw his jacket on and followed Linda in a rush out of the door and to his parked rental car. During the drive, he stole glances at her, her face screwed up into worry and concern, her hands fiddling with her purse. "What's happened?"

"What? Oh," she shook her head, "erm, Eddie went off world on a mission. His team were ambushed by the Goa'uld. He's in a very bad state."

He nodded his head and kept his eyes on the road. _No wonder she's worried, it's her brother. _Pulling up into the car park at Cheyenne mountain, John barely had time to turn to her before she threw the door open and was off running through the security posts at the entrance. From his seat, he watched as they permitted her through without the necessary security checks, making him know someone had informed them to just let her through.

**SGASGASGASGA**

Linda knew it was bad mannered to leave John in the car park on his own, to ditch him. But it was her brother. Landry had been the one to call, telling her that there'd been a mishap off world and that he was fine, still touch and go but on the better side. In other words, he was on the verge of passing out into a coma and he knew she'd want to know about it and be there for him.

As she stepped into the infirmary, she scanned the beds and found her brother unconscious with his team hanging around on other cots, having their post-mission check up. Linda ignored them and headed straight to Eddie's bed, wrapping one hand in his and running a hand over his cheek. "Oh Ed." Sitting herself down into the only available chair, Linda took of her shoes and perched herself on the edge of her bed, ears primed to the steady beating of the heart monitor.

A hand on her shoulder made her jump, "Hey, it's me." A sigh escaped her at the sound of John's voice and she glanced away from her brother's still form for a second to sheepishly smile up at him.

"Sorry about ditching you."

He waved her off and laid an arm around her shoulders as he stood next to her. "Don't apologise." She gave a small nod and turned her head back to the bed. Silence filled the air and Linda tightened the grip on her brother's hand.

John soon left, telling her she should sleep too, to which she lied and said she would with every intention of staying awake as long as possible to be there for Eddie when he woke up. Carson approached her afterwards, a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Get some rest love."

She shook her head with a warm smile, "I'm fine. Not even tired."

"You'll be the first I tell if there are any changes," he promised, smiling apologetically at the situation. She shook her head again and Carson sighed, raising his eyebrows at her. "Don't make me have to make it an order Linda." With a smile she allowed a small chuckle to fill the air before shaking her head and telling him again that she wasn't tired.

He seemed to relent after a few minutes of checking Eddie's vitals and noting them down. Just before he was about to walk away, he nodded to the empty cot behind her, "If ya feel the need to rest your eyes, just draw the curtain 'round."

"Thanks Carson." He nodded his head, bid her goodnight and went on her ways after she bid him goodnight.

By the time she saw April it was 7AM and she was fighting with the lead in her eyes. Her friend could see it and dragged her from the room to grab a quick bite to eat - which consisted of Linda shifting the oatmeal in her bowl around - and a few hours kip in one of the on base rooms. The few hours kip turned into a nap of an hour before she was back in the infirmary, having managed to change into a uniform and take a shower in the girl's locker room.

Carson told her that Eddies' stats were looking better and that he expected him to awake sometime within the next few days.

**SGASGASGASGA**

Chuckles and laughter stirred her from her sleep. On the second night of staying in the infirmary, Linda had taken Carson's offer and slept in the neighbouring cot. What she hadn't expected when she did was the sound of laughter to wake her up. "I could never understand how she slept like that." Her eyes snapped open and she was greeted with three grinning faces; April, Evan and Eddie.

"Eddie!" She jumped out of bed and threw her arms around him, causing him to groan and huff as he hugged her back and pushed her off of him. Linda stepped back and threw a light punch to Evan's then April's arms. "It's not nice mocking people while they're sleeping you know."

"Oh come on," April said, wrapping her arm around her friends shoulders, "You know we mean it in good humour."

Linda stuck her tongue out and decided now was the time to barrel Eddie with questions about how he's feeling and how long the Doctor's said to stay in bed and off duty. It was several hours later when Eddie ordered April and Evan to drag her from the infirmary, grab a proper meal and get some much needed sleep.

She didn't argue and slept with a smile on her face, knowing that Eddie was going to be okay.

**SGASGASGASGA**

John hovered by the entrance to the armoury. Linda was going on a mission with Colonel Reynolds team to take a closer look at some ruins she'd seen the last time she was there. She was taking one of the new archaeologists to give them some field experience. He smiled when he saw her giving the younger man directions and advice on what to do should a dangerous situation arise. He noted that she glanced at him and told the archaeologist to meet her in the Gate room. "Hey," she said, giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Hey," he said when they broke apart. "Listen," he paused and tried to figure out how to put it. When General O'Neill had gated in and told Landry that replicators were taking over Atlantis, he, McKay, Carson and Elizabeth had come up with a plan to take Atlantis back. He decided to tell her about their plan to hijack a jumper and the 'gate and make it to the Pegasus galaxy.

It was a moment before she answered him, "Won't that get you discharged? They'll kick you out of the Air Force!"

"I know," he said, grabbing her arms and pushing her away from the armoury doors so that nobody overheard their conversation. "Listen, Linda, I'm telling you this so that you'll know what I'm doing and why."

"I know why John, God and I'd do the same thing." He chewed on his bottom lip as she suggested she go with them.

He shook his head, "Bad idea."

"It's a bad idea to begin with. John, I have more experience then Carson and McKay put together!"

He eyed her up, trying to analyse what she meant. Something about that sentence itched him and he'd remembered that something similar had itched him before. "What kind of experience?"

John watched as Linda paused for a second, mouth falling open slightly as she tried to think about what she was going to say, he could see the wheels in her turning and her mouth moving as she tried different sentences. "Off world, firearms, infiltrating bases, you want me to go on?"

He considered saying yes, wanting to know how much she knew but instead, settled for a simple, "How?"

"What?" Shaking his head he asked her how she had this experience, to which she hesitated for a few seconds before saying almost flatly, "Marines, four years." John felt his brows furrow. That was what she had been avoiding telling him, that was the dirty secret she hadn't wanted him to know. He couldn't understand how it was so. Working at the SGC meant that it must've been an honourable discharge or of a similar degree. _So why is she ashamed_? He could see it as she studied his face, eyes tense and jaw stiffened. "So, can I come?"

"No." He put his foot down at it and when she argued back he held a hand up, halting her words. "Linda, please," he began softly. "I'll be too distracted if you're there. I won't be able to concentrate."

"John," she whined and he couldn't help but smile. Any time she whined his name he found it arousing and cute.

"Linda," he stepped closer and placed one hand on her hip and the other on her cheek, "Please. Stay." He brought his lips down to hers and drew her in for a deep long kiss. When he pulled back, he pecked her lips once more before walking her down to the gate room and watching her walk through before disappearing to commence his plans.

As he sat in the jumper, he couldn't help but think about what she had told him about being a Marine. He was still trying to figure out what was so bad about it by the time everyone had arrived for their 'mission'.

After picking up Teyla and Ronan and safely arriving in the Pegasus galaxy, John looked back to the people with him in the jumper. He knew that if Linda was there, he wouldn't be able to go through with the mission. He didn't want to put her at risk, didn't want her to be put on any potentially dangerous mission because he just simply didn't want to see her get hurt.

Shaking his head, he turned back to the front of the jumper and entered the address for Atlantis, his gut twisting as he urged the jumper forward and through the event horizon. He couldn't help but think that if the mission went wrong. . . What about Linda?

**SGASGASGASGA**

**A/N: **I am terrible for updating - it's been more then a month! I must admit, my muse is running low, I am getting little time to write with exams and revision coming up and life just seems to be getting in the way a lot.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next one will be up as soon as possible (another delay - apologies) and reviews are love.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Linda frowned. Reynolds eyes in her back, glaring daggers, were felt as cold shivers down her spine. Something she didn't need. Davies yammered on about the preservation of some of the relics found within the old abandoned ruins that the previous race on that planet had used to use. It had been abandoned due to a Goa'uld invasion, the people having to relocate to a secluded area in order to avoid further devastation.

She shook her head and focused on his word; somehow, Reynolds had managed to arrange his team so that he'd watch over her and Davies whilst the rest established a perimeter. "These markings have a vague similarity to Ancient Greek, but these symbols are representative of hieroglyphics."

A nod, "Yeah, the Goa'uld tried to teach them their own language, make it so that they didn't have to learn another language."

"Ah, Fake Gods, wonderful. I'm glad we never had this sort of trouble on Earth."

"Tell me about it," Linda said as she stepped over a fallen column to examine some of the diagrams on a different column.

"Are we going to be here all day?" Reynolds complained, aiming the glare in her general direction.

She narrowed her eyes in response and she let a small sigh escape. Ever since they'd stepped through the gate, all she'd heard from him were small utterances about how some people were too inexperienced for some jobs and how the wrong people were being sent off-world. It didn't take a genius to know that he was trying to take a swing at her without being blunt about it.

Stepping closer to the man, she glanced at Davies, found him engrossed in analysing some old pottery, and turned her body to face Reynolds. "The less you complain the quicker I can get my job done."

He smirked, "I didn't know my voice was interrupting you so much. I'm sorry for being loud in my opinions."

"Look, I get it. You don't like me because I 'disobeyed orders' which may or may not have prevented good men's lives from being taken. I get it. But this is petty, trying to provoke an argument, a fight from me, at every instance you can possibly get."

Another smirk. "And yet it's working." He took a step closer, eyes narrowed as he spat, "I just want to remind you of the men that died because you refused to back them up in a potentially dangerous situation."

"If you were there you would've known how bogus the orders were."

"They were legitimate orders-" the rest of his sentence washed over her as movement in the trees behind him caught her attention. It took her half a second to react. She grabbed the front of Reynolds tac vest and pulled his body to the left, shouting to Davies to duck as the sound of staff weapons fire filled the air.

Somehow, the Goa'uld had snuck up on them. No red flag had been thrown up by anyone else and she felt something hit her shoulder on her way down. Reynolds dragged her body behind one of the fallen columns and she shouted over the returning gunfire to see if Davies was fine. He was, and in a clear line to the gate. "Go!" she shouted, "Alert the rest if they don't already know. Head straight for the 'gate and dial Earth!"

Seconds later and he was gone. "Crap Parsons," Reynolds shouted and she turned her head to finally look at her shoulder. The pain flared in her shoulder from the wound. The blast had just grazed her shoulder, caught her, and left her with a nasty looking wound. _Great, _she thought. "Great," he said. "You able to move?"

"It's my arm not my leg," Linda said in response, earning a slight glare from him. She grabbed the 9 mil from its holster in her left hand and fired off a few shots.

"Move it," he ordered, and she didn't think to question his order.

The gate stood in an open field and Reynolds could see his team mates running, ducking and providing covering fire for both him and Linda. He didn't bother to look at who they worked for, didn't want to risk his life to see which overlord was vetting for them this time.

A shove into his back had him stumbling a few yards as he tried to keep his feet underneath him. A thud made him slow and glance over his shoulder to see a collapsed Linda on the ground. She didn't move, "Parsons!" He stopped now, looked at the advancing Goa'ulds and thought _screw it_. He took one step before he was hit by a zat gun, instantly causing him to seize and hit the ground.

He was conscious enough to feel someone lift and drag him through the 'gate. Conscious enough to pray that Linda somehow survived whatever would happen to her after all, she'd taken two hits for him. That was the last thing he thought as darkness encompassed him.

**SGASGASGASGA**

It was a whole three days before John and his team managed to return to Earth, all six of them being ordered to the infirmary for a thorough check up and to be debriefed about what would happen to them, if they were going to have a job or not.

"If it's anyone's fault, it's mine."

"No. Linda, don't you dare put this onto yourself. I know what happened."

"You weren't on the planet! I only want to talk to him!"

John's eyes narrowed as he listened to the voices of April Bozeman and Linda Parsons argue. "Guys please," that was her brother, Eddie, he was sure of it. "Stop it. Not now, not here."

"Then tell your crazy assed sister to have some sense."

"I have plenty!"

He noted Evan stood just off from a curtained off bed, where he assumed the voices were coming from. The Major stood talking to Reynolds, a mean look on his face. Sheppard ignored his team mates and approached the two men. "Lorne, what's going on?"

"Sir," Evan said, "Parsons and Bozeman are arguing."

"I can hear that, I mean why? Who's injured? _What happened_?" Evan shared a look with Reynolds, who sighed and turned to face the Colonel. He then began to speak about the mission, how Linda had pushed him out of the way of a staff weapon and a zat gun, injuring herself both times and how the zat blast had caused her to become captured.

Just after hearing that he turned to the curtain, drew it back and stared at Linda who looked terrible if he was honest. Her right shoulder sat in a sling, a bruise the shade of yellow and green was dying on her chin and he counted at least six stitches to a cut just above her right eye. He dared not imagine what the rest of her body had endured, a hazy look in her eyes. "Linda," he muttered, ignoring both April and Eddie as he stood closer.

Linda sat up in her seat, "You're alive."

He made a point to run his eyes up and down her, "How are you?"

"It's worse than it looks."

He shook his head, "Don't lie."

Linda sat up slightly straighter, wincing at the movement and he watched as she shot a glance towards April and Eddie, who took the silent cue to leave. Once the curtain was back in place, she turned to face him; "John, I'm fine. Really. The Doctor's know what they're doing." He swallowed, eyes still fixed on her arm in a sling. "Are you going to get court marshalled?"

He lifted hazel eyes to meet her blue ones, "I don't know." He slipped a hand in hers and let his other hand stroke the hair out of her face. "How are you feeling? Honestly?"

She sighed, "I'll be fine okay? Please, John, I'm fine, I'm alive and so are you. Is that good enough?"

A smile lifted at the corner of his lips and he placed a kiss to her temple. "It'll do. Doctors say how long you'll be in for?"

"A few days at least, a week at most."

"Is there anything I need to worry about?" he asked, looking into her eyes so that she'd know he referred to any wounds he couldn't see. Any deeper wounds that maybe she needed to talk about.

Linda shrugged her good shoulder, "I'm going to be limping for a bit? John, I'm going to be fine okay? Please, don't worry."

He nodded, not being able to form the words that he wouldn't worry because he knew that he would until she was out and 100 percent fine.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: **Okay, so, I've been AWOL forever and I apologise. I lost inspiration for this story and I've just let it sit here, I apologise. Now, I know now much happens but please, accept this update and enjoy.

It took three weeks for the I.O.A to re-authorise Elizabeth as leader of _Atlantis_ and three weeks for them to decide that the rest of the renegade team were suitable for their jobs once more. It took a further week for preparations to be made and supplies to be prepped. In that time Emily had been resting at her brother's place and John had taken several hours out of his time to visit. He wanted to make sure that she was recovering well and that she was getting better.

By the time the three weeks had passed the bruise on her chin was gone and the cut above her right eye had almost disappeared. Her arm was still in a sling and she still held a slight limp, but she walking much better then she was before.

In the week to the build up for the gating to _Atlantis_ personnel had spent their time on base, ready and prepared to leave when the time was called for. On the afternoon before they were scheduled to leave, John had agreed to meet Linda in the mess for one final meal on Earth before they left for the Pegasus galaxy. He found her in the corner and joined her with his turkey sandwich and cup of coffee. Her skin no longer held a pale tone to it and the smile she wore now seemed somewhat brighter. "Hey," he said with a bright smile.

"Hey, do you know who's in charge of the linguistics' department now?"

John furrowed his brows and shook his head, "Abbot quit right?"

She nodded with a smirk, "Yep."

He pointed to her with a smirk himself and said, "You?" she nodded and he grinned, held his cup up to her and said, "Well, congratulations."

"Thank you. For the first month or so, it'll be fine for recovery," to emphasise the point she lifted her injured arm slightly. "But after that I'll probably start to grow bored."

"I'm sure you could work something out."

Linda shrugged and took a sip of her own coffee. "I don't know, I mean I've seen the list of people who are going to be in my department. I've got Ryan on a temporary position to just help train the new people, which by the way, there will be four of."

"Ah, so you'll be the oldest and wisest of them all." She glared at him with a smirk and offered him a short chuckle. He laughed too and said, "Sorry. Surely it can't be too bad."

"Meh, I guess we'll have to wait and see."

"Until then," John raised his cup to her, "We're going back." She pressed her own cup against his and smiled, taking a long gulp of the warm beverage.

SGASGASGASGA

It was four days later when everybody in the city had finally settled back in that John noticed Linda in the mess hall by herself. He'd seen her sit herself at a table across the room from him and his team ten minutes ago and she'd barely touched her food and he didn't like the look she was giving off; tired, worn out, knackered, sleep deprived. He frowned. "Excuse me," he said to his team. He picked his tray up and sat it back down across from her. The sound of his tray hitting the table seemed to wake her up some. "You okay?" he asked.

She nodded sleepily and dragged a small notebook towards herself and picked up the pen on top of it. Linda yawned and took a close look towards the pad of paper. "Just tired."

He frowned. It seemed more than just being tired was the problem. With a light shrug he said, "Well, how are you sleeping?"

Linda shrugged back and said, "As well as I can I guess."

His frown deepened. "Uh huh, how much sleep are you getting?"

"A few hours?" Sheppard rose his eyebrows at her and she sighed. "Fine, three hours, you happy?"

"No," he took a bite out of his sandwich and swallowed it before saying, "Nobody can survive with three hours."

"McKay can," she offered with a small smirk.

John arched one brow at her with his own smirk before he frowned. "McKay is not an example of a healthy human being."

Linda shrugged and tapped her pen on her pad of paper, "I've had a few rough nights, that's all."

"Uh huh," he said with a small nod. After a moment a thought came to mind, "Tell you what, tonight, I'll stay with you."

The words made her stare at him wide eyed. "John, I, I,"

He looked at her with a frown and settled his sandwich back onto his plate. "Look, Linda, I want to make sure you get enough sleep. You need sleep so, I'll stay with you and make sure you get enough sleep."

Linda gave a half shrug and opened her mouth to speak when she pressed a hand to her ear, "What?" A sigh sounded and she said, "I'm on my way. Sorry John, work calls."

"I'll be by later, get some rest."

She nodded faintly to him, bid him goodbye and moved herself out of the mess hall and in the direction of the linguistics department. John watched with a sigh. She looked terrible and he hated it. With another sigh he re-joined his team and only half focused on the conversation.

After a day of filing reports and working out rotas for the military men John made his way to the Linguistics department and stopped in the doorway with a faint sigh. Linda was bent over the desk, one arm tucked underneath her head and two other men working around her, ignoring her. He offered the two men, obviously new guys, a nod and moved to Linda and gently shook her awake. "Come on," he whispered.

Linda stirred and nodded. Her eyes opened and she looked around the room, nodded to John once more and looked towards the two men, "Get some sleep guys. See you in the morning."

The men nodded and Linda followed John out of the room, down the corridors and up the stairs until they reached her room. "Sorry about the mess," she said as she swiped a hand over the door sensor.

"It'll be fine," he said as he followed her in. The door closed behind him and he stopped. She wasn't' kidding. There were boxes of papers and stacks of books across the floor. "Erm-"

Linda yawned and dropped her pad of paper and pen on the desk in her room and said, "Yeah, I'm working on it."

John nodded and moved towards the bed to kick his shoes and socks off. He'd already put a pair of spare clothes in her room earlier that day and picked his shoes up and put them to one side. "You know, if you need a hand with anything."

She waved him off with her good hand and shook her head as she pulled her sling over her head, "It's fine. Besides, most of it just needs sorting correctly. It's nothing."

John shared a pointed look with her and she ducked her head. "I'm just saying, if you need help, don't be afraid to ask."

Linda grabbed a set of pyjamas and moved into the bathroom, "I will." John chose that moment to kick his pants off and pull the duvet back. He took a moment to look around the room once more and frowned. She needed help sorting the room out.

She returned in a vest top and a pair of long pants and crawled into bed next to him, her back to him. "Thank you," she said as he settled in next to her. "For doing this."

John smiled, knocked the light off and wrapped an arm over her, pulling her close to him. "It's fine." He placed a soft kiss to the back of her neck and said, "Just get some sleep."

Within minutes she was asleep and John smiled, settled down himself and closed his eyes. It was two hours later when he felt her wriggle underneath him. He'd grown accustomed to waking up to almost anything, his job forcing him to become a light sleeper. Linda's wriggling stirred him somewhat awake and he frowned in the dark at Linda's form. His arm was still around her and he felt a slick of damp on her shirt. As he shuffled himself up onto an elbow he peered over her to see her face contort into a twist of pain, panic and worry. "No," she muttered quietly, "Not again. Don't, no, please."

"Linda," John whispered. She didn't stir, only muttered even more so and wriggled more to twist completely, a whimper escaping her lips. Now he was worried. As he propped himself up fully onto his elbow she bolted up, her chest heaving in rapid deep breaths. "Linda," he tried in a whisper, sitting forward to look at her face. It was only now that she turned her head to look at him, panic written across it. He saw the pain in every muscle and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Hey, it was just a dream, just a dream okay?"

Linda shook her head underneath him and he felt her begin to shake. "Not a dream. Wasn't a dream." Her frowned as he took her words in. Every time he tried to get her to sleep again she refused and eventually John managed to get her into a sleepful mood his own mind refusing to sleep in case she reawoke in a panic.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: **I had lost all motivation for this little ficlet. Nothing could make me write more for it and my interest for it was gone. Then I noticed that people were still reading it and wanting to read more. I feel compelled to write more and I will try to finish this little story. I apologise hugely for the time it has taken me to add to this story.

It had been 3 weeks since Linda had had a decent sleep. John being there, hushing her back into the lull of darkness did help. But it never lasted. Even the sleeping tablets Carson had given her were starting to become ineffective.

Yet somehow, when the time ticked by to the fourth week she felt herself begin to waken up more. John had spent more time sleeping in the same bed as her, "to keep an eye on her" as he had said once. Now it was just normal for him to stay the night.

Her wounds were getting better and April had promised to train with her one afternoon. That afternoon was today, with her arm just out of a cast and her bruises and stitches pretty much gone now. When she entered the gym it was to find that a few of the other Marines, Army and Air Force personnel were using it. There was a mat set up in one of the corners that April stood by and Linda stepped over to it with a bright smile. "April," she said with a grin.

She looked her over with a smirk. "Well, someone's feeling better. And you look better. You sleeping better now?"

She shrugged her shoulder, "I'm used to it now I guess."

April slapped her friends arm. "That is not sensible."

Linda rolled her eyes. "It used to be."

"Well now it isn't," April rolled her eyes back to the Linguist and moved to her own gym bag and picked up two batons. She held one out to the Linguist, "Come on crazy."

Linda narrowed her eyes in a smirk and took the offered wooden item. They both made their way onto the mats and a slow paced five minute round of sparring took place. It was easy going and Linda found herself, after just five minutes, panting for breath and holding her side with a wince. "Oooh," April said as she helped her friend to sit down. "Not good."

"No, no, it's," she took in a sharp inhale, "it's fine. I can go on."

April shook her head and grabbed the water bottle from out of Linda's bag. "No, sit, drink and rest. I don't want to kill you on your first day back on your feet."

Linda laughed. "I've had worse." April clipped her round the back of the head, making Linda stare at her. "Really?"

April only shrugged and grabbed her own water bottle. "You deserve it for thinking like an idiot."

Linda rolled her eyes again and shook her head. "Everybody's an idiot. Come on," she put her bottle down, stood up and stretched her back. "I'm fine."

Her friend narrowed her eyes and shook her head. "I am not going to be held responsible for any injury."

"_I'm _responsible," Linda said with a frown. "Come on. I-" There was a faint buzzing from her gym bag and Linda sighed as she sat herself back down, pulled out her earpiece and put it on, "Say again?"

"Dr Parsons," it was one of the new kids the SGC had sent her when they returned to Atlantis. "I need to discuss the off world rota with you."

She sighed. Heavily. The rota she'd made to designate who was going off world and when had been up for much debate amongst the new linguists. Even after several hours of discussion with all of them, they still disagreed with it. "If it says you're going off world, you're going. I don't care what complaint you have this time. Unless something is medically wrong with you, you're not getting out of it."

"But-"

She took the ear piece out and threw it at her bag. April quirked a brow up to her. "Sounds fun."

Linda let a frustrated groan free. "Every time one of them has to go off world it's always, 'I can't because of this or that' or 'I don't want to go there and such and such as already agreed to swap'." She let another groan go and sat down next to the Lieutenant and sighed.

April nodded and stood back up, grabbed the wooden batons and held one out. "Come on, let's get this rage out of you."

It was Linda's turn to look up with a quirk of the brow. "What happened to you didn't want to injure me?"

"Pfft," April said, "Caring's overrated."

"Lovely," Linda said with a smirk as she took the baton and joined her friend on the mat. Their round of sparring lasted fifteen minutes this time, their paces and moves getting faster towards the end. When they did call it quits, April disappeared quickly to get ready for the mission her team were going on. "Don't get killed."

"I'll try not to."

That left Linda alone to take a long shower and relax on her bed for a while before she got back to work. She'd just gotten dressed when there was a knock at her door. With a frown she opened the door to find Timothy, a young Linguist who had just gotten out of College, stood there looking awkward. "Dr Parsons, I insist that somebody else goes on the mission with Major Domino's team."

She sighed and moved back into her room, "I would, but I'm in no fit state too. Trust me, any other day I would take your place. Just, play nice okay? They're not the worst people in the world."

She saw that Tim was going to open his mouth to say something, so she moved back towards the door and ran her hand over the sensor. She held her breath for a few seconds before letting it go and letting herself slide onto her bed. Now all she wanted to do was sleep. Sleep for the rest of the day, the night and maybe the next day too.

With a yawn and a stretch she changed into pyjamas, called Ryan and told him to keep him an eye on the other Linguists whilst she rested up. He bid her 'get well' and she thanked him, dropped her ear piece onto the night stand and turned the lights off.

Within seconds of her head hitting the pillow and the cover being pulled up, she was asleep.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N:** You have no idea how sorry I am for how late this is. R&R. Happy Reading.

Chapter 27

Her hands gripped the rail as she looked up at the clear blue sky with a grin. Carson had cleared her for active duty once more and she had her first mission in almost two months that night. The world she was going to worked on an opposite routine to theirs. SGA-4 had found some interesting power signals and inscriptions on a wall.

Rodney had jumped at the opportunity to investigate an uninhabited world with a strange energy reading. "At least we won't have to worry about the Wraith," he had put it. Elizabeth had also asked to check the place out to see if it would do for an Alpha site.

She let out a relaxed sigh and let herself lean both of her arms on the railing. The reason she was out here was to escape the mass of questions the people in her department had started to ask about going off world with certain teams, about interpretations and other stuff. She just needed a chance to breathe.

The sound of the door opening behind her turned her head and she let both of her brows raise at Colonel John Sheppard. He let the door close behind him and came to stand next to her, his arm pressed against hers. "Your team said you ran away."

A smile broke out and she turned her head to face him. "A little. When you're situated across two rooms it's hard not to have four different voices trying to ask questions at the same time."

He chuckled and pushed his green eyes to the gentle waves. "You ready for tonight?"

She nodded, "Yep. Managed to rope one of the juniors into coming along. It can be a trip of learning for him."

"Good." He stood up and nodded his head to the door. "You eaten yet?" Linda threw a curious look to the ground, thinking. When was the last time she ate? "That's a no," he said. "I've seen McKay with that look several times. Come on."

She relented and walked beside him as they entered the main corridors of Atlantis. "So how was your last mission?"

His face shrivelled into distaste and she laughed. "Rodney wouldn't shut up about how far we had to walk. On top of that he started to insult the religion of the village people. He's lucky they didn't try to skin us."

"Good old McKay huh?"

"Well, at least this time he won't be able to insult anybody."

"No, just us."

He gave her a wry smile and turned toward a set of stairs. "Yeah well, I think we can ignore him better than any village locals. Now, I have a question."

"Hmm?"

They reached the top of the stairs and turned into the main corridor that led to the Mess hall. "Don't you ever get tired of taking the stairs?"

She smiled and grabbed a plate as she got into the line for the food. "Not anymore. At first I would try to get everything finished, make my rounds with files and stuff, get back to my lab and just rest for the next hour. It used to be tiring but now, now I enjoy the stairs. It's surprising how quiet the corridors are when nobody takes the stairs."

"That's because most people don't want to take the stairs."

They reached the main dishes and Linda grinned. The _Daedalus_ had just dropped off another shipment of fresh food if the steaming bacon and sausages was anything to go by. "Well I'm not most people."

She turned her eyes to see him grinning with a knowing look and she ducked her eyes, grabbed a plate of food and made her way to a free table on one side of the room. Seconds later the Colonel sat down opposite her and light conversation about the mission, free time, work colleagues and friends filled the space between them.

**SGASGASGASGA**

Linda stared harder the further she moved into the ruins. The place itself wasn't much. It dipped underground but most of the walls were a mess of blast marks and worn rock. The junior linguist she'd brought along was called Daniel Miller, a fresh faced PhD kid who'd never had the experience before.

She'd left him to deal with the inscriptions that were out in the open sunlight and intact whilst she went inside. From what she could gather this place used to be used to hide from the Wraith. The more she read the more she became interested by the mentions of worshippers, spies and either power or peace. She hadn't decided yet which word best fit the half of a sentence she did have.

A small series of footsteps caught her attention and she turned to see John's face appear from the shadows. "McKay's following the source of the power signal. It's about two clicks that way," he nodded his head to the left. "I told them I'd stick around and keep an eye on you and," he frowned as he came to a stop next to her, "what was his name?"

"Daniel Miller," she smiled and turned to the inscriptions. "And I can't imagine we'd be here much longer. If you want I could photograph the rest of this and take it back to the city to translate later."

He shook his head, "Nah, we've got time."

He took another step so that he was an inch away from her. She arched one brow up at him and watched as he feigned ignorance to the closed distance, his eyes focused on the images and text. "What's it say?"

She turned her attention to the inscriptions and sighed, "Something about worshippers, spies and I can't make out if that last section," she gestured to a crumbled wall that looked as though somebody had taken a hammer to it, "talks about peace or power. I'm inclined to say power, for McKay's sake, but without the rest of the wall…" she trailed off as she turned to see John looking at her with an expression she hadn't seen before. "What?"

It took a moment for it to click that she was talking to him and he shook his head. "Nothing. Just thinking how cute it is when you ramble on about your work?"

There was nothing but silence that stretched between them and she turned her head up with a frown. "Cute?" the corners of her mouth started to twist and she shook her head, grabbed her torch and camera and took a step down the corridor.

An arm around her waist surprised her and she dropped her torch but remembered to keep a firm hold on the camera as she was dragged back towards the Colonel. Her back hit his front and the smile couldn't be helped as she tilted her head up. "John," she stretched out.

"Linda," he stretched back and he pushed her hair to one side so that he could press his mouth to her neck. Involuntarily she closed her eyes as he brushed his nose up and down the warm patch of skin. He placed another kiss to her skin and pulled her tighter, sinking his hands underneath her shirt and onto the warm flesh of her stomach.

"John," she stretched out again, this time in a warning tone.

"What?"

"We're on a mission."

"We have time to kill."

She laughed and turned in his arms, planting one hand on his chest. The other clutched the camera awkwardly against his side. In the dim lighting of the ruins she could just about make out the shadows of his face and the cheeky smirk her was wearing. "No."

He quirked one brow and shrugged, "You don't know what I'm thinking."

She patted his chest and pushed herself backwards a single step, "I have a pretty good idea."

He winked and pulled his P-90 back into his hands, "I'm sure we could do whatever _you_ had in mind when we get back."

"John!"

"What? You're the one thinking bad things Miss Parsons."

She shook her head and drew the camera up to aim it at the wall. It took a few seconds for her to be satisfied with the angle and she clicked the button on top. A light flashed, there was the sound of an explosion and the floor shook. For several seconds neither of them said each other, just turned to look at one another with a frown. Sheppard went for his radio, "Teyla, McKay, what the hell was that?"

He received nothing but static. "Radio's won't work down here. The walls are too thick to let anything through."

"Okay," he said after a moment. "Well, let's pack up our things turn and leave. I don't want to find out if-"

There was another explosion, this one closer and the floor shook more violently. Linda pushed an arm against the rock walls to steady herself as the next sound that greeted her ears was an undeniable sound. "Oh no," she muttered.

At first it sounded like dirt falling, tiny rocks hitting the floor with a small patter before there was a crash and the sound of rocks falling reverberated with a painful echo. A dust cloud appeared but before it could settle a third explosion sounded. Linda fell to the ground with a whump and Sheppard fell shortly afterwards. Rocks tumbled close by and dust filled the air and their lungs. Her eyes watered and she began coughing as a fourth explosion was set off and she could feel the explosion in the rocks. This one came from straight behind her.

"Come here," Sheppard muttered as he pulled Linda to his side, pushing her head into his chest as the walls started to collapse around them, closing in on them with each falling rock. Darkness descended.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

The blood rushing in her ears was too loud. Each beat of her heart was too fast and too loud. Each breath shook her body with panic. Trapped. Enclosed. No way out. Dark. No light. No air. Trapped.

Her chest heaved and she pulled her knees up to her chest and held onto them as tight as she could. There was a piece of wall that hadn't fallen and she pushed her back against this. But there was no way out.

Her eyes darted around the small space. They glanced at John's unconscious body before they tried to search for an opening. Even the tiniest of spots would be favourable. The tears that stained her cheeks mixed with the dirt and dust. But that wasn't important.

"_Close your eyes. Turn around. Now, pretend you're looking at the ocean." _She followed her brother's words of advice. Snapped her eyes shut, turned her back on the small space and tried to picture the oceans around _Atlantis_. Her body rocked with panic as she tried to keep her thoughts on the open waters.

**SGASGASGASGA**

Miller had heard a cracking of twigs and turned his eyes in the direction of the noise, brows furrowed. Linda had told him that no matter how inconspicuous a sound was to never take it for granted. His hand jumped to his radio, "Colonel Sheppard?" Static returned itself and he frowned even further. The conclusion that came to mind was that the rocks were creating interference.

His eyes fixed themselves on his surroundings, tried to focus through the trees. Nothing moved and he turned his eyes back to the work he'd been conducting. His hands brushed over a piece of ruin and he frowned at the inscriptions. As he read them he followed them down, shuffling his feet with each new line he started.

Then he had to move to the piece of wall that was still intact and he jumped over the fallen wall. When he landed he heard a click underfoot and turned his eyes down. An explosion to his left sent him flying, his sides burning and his body aching.

As more explosions sounded he tried to move. Everything hurt. A whimper left him and he tried to grab his radio. Sore fingers found the device and he managed to painfully push the button to say, "McKay," it came out in a wheeze and he coughed. "Explosions. Trap-" cough "for Wraith-" cough "Ancients-" cough "Sheppard and-" cough "Parsons inside." He let go and let his face fall to the floor.

**SGASGASGASGA**

When John's head stopped throbbing enough for him to open his eyes he found nothing but darkness. He blinked to clear the fuzzy effect his eyes were trying to keep and stopped. He listened. Crying. Panicked, short, stunted breaths.

He moved to his feet and turned in the dark. The sudden movement turned his eyes up for a few moments but he forced them back into place when he spotted the source of the noises. His throat dried up and he stood frozen, just staring.

The last time this had happened she'd been in the transporters in _Atlantis_ for all of five seconds. They were trapped underground for an indefinite time. What could he do? What _should_ he do? His mind was running a blank and he shuffled his feet to take a seat next to her. From here he could see that she had buried her face in her arms, her knees drawn up tight. "Linda," he whispered.

For a brief moment she stopped all sounds. For a single brief moment. It took a few seconds for her to stutter, "J-J- John?"

Her head didn't move and he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her into his side. Physical comfort helped everybody right? "Come here," and he brought his other arm up, pulling her against himself. She didn't fight him and after a few seconds he felt her wrap her arms around his waist. His hands began to rub circles on her back, trying to help soothe any panic that shook her body. He pressed a kiss to her head and settled his cheek on top of her head. "I'm here," he said.

**SGASGASGASGA**

McKay stared at the device in his hands. For the past twenty minutes he, Teyla and Ronan had been following an energy reading. In circles. In the middle of a forest. "This is stupid," the scientist said. "There's nothing out here but trees and more trees."

Teyla quirked one brow. "There is nothing?"

"No, no," he waved a hand, his eyes fixed on the device in his hands. "There's something, but it's not anything."

"That doesn't make sense," Ronan said.

"Yeah, I know."

"No, what you just said."

Rodney turned a deadpan face onto the tall Satedan. "It doesn't lead anywhere. That better?"

Teyla frowned at him. "What?"

Rodney turned to her with a light sigh, "It leads to nowhere. My guess is that somebody put it all the way out here as a distraction."

"A distraction for what?" Teyla said.

In the distance a faint explosion sounded. All three turned their heads in that direction. A fine white mist started to rise from the ground and the three team members turned their eyes to their feet. What was going on? A second explosion sounded and Ronan and Teyla started running. Rodney took off after them, pushing thoughts of the rising mist out of his mind. Then his radio buzzed. As he listened to the intermittent words of Dr Miller his face dropped and he slowed down as his brain caught up. "Oh no," he muttered to himself.

After a moment he continued to run and when he came back to the sight they'd left before he saw Miller on the floor, bloodied and bruised from the destruction to the ruins. "Colonel Sheppard?" Teyla called through on her radio.

"It won't work," Rodney said. "The rocks will block the signal."

Ronan was at the front of the collapsed rocks, trying to push them aside. The man only made a small dent before it became too much for him.

"Rodney what is going on?" Teyla asked, her eyes moving to the mist.

The man in question had his eyes fixed on an intact piece of wall and he re-read what Miller had been reading just a few minutes ago. His shoulders slumped and he sighed. "The Ancients used this planet as a testing ground for an anti-Wraith dispersal gas. Long story short it didn't work but it's harmless to us."

"And the explosions?" Teyla asked.

He nodded his head to the ruins. "The source of the gas. They must have a lab down there somewhere and rather than let it fall into Wraith hands they built a self-destruct mechanism."

Teyla's eyes widened. "Colonel Sheppard and Dr Parsons are in there."

"I know but we can't move the rocks."

"What do we do?" Ronan said.

Rodney shrugged, "Go back to _Atlantis_ and call in the cavalry."

"I'll stay," Ronan said.

"No, no, I'll stay," Rodney said. "I'll look at the inscriptions and see if there's anything else. You two take Miller back with you and tell Weir we need the _Daedalus._"

Teyla nodded and moved to Miller, "Ronan come on." The Sateden picked up Miller and threw him over his shoulders as though he weighed nothing. Rodney watched as the two of them disappeared off in the direction of the gate.

He began to worry about his friend trapped underneath all of that debris. Nervously he tried his radio, "Sheppard? You there?" Static. He sighed. "Well, I'm going to keep talking until you answer me." He kept his hand on the radio as he turned to scan the ruins. "Well, I hope you can hear me."

**SGASGASGASGA**

John turned his eyes to the run. He couldn't touch anything for fear of causing the entire structure to collapse in on him. He just hoped that the others would be here, finding a way to get them out of this mess. The woman in his arms had calmed her tears and shaking body and he took that one for a win. His hands continued to move in circles on her back as he kept whispering, "When we're out of here I'll take you on a nice long vacation to the mainland. We'll go to the beach and just sit and do nothing but watch the water."

It had earned a small chuckle and he smiled as he continued on with the same tone and manner. He hoped that they were rescued soon.


End file.
